This Girl Cant be Boxed
by SilverPowder
Summary: Sakura has always had a hard time not talking with her fists. But when she has to repeat her senior year at a new school, she has to change how she does things. With a teacher she can't forget, a jerk who wants to be more than friends, and the urge to settle everything with violence, she has to find a way to change herself for the better - Piercings/school AU -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

I was unsure how I felt about today. Last night when I laid my head down on my pillow, tossing and turning throughout the entire night out of invasive thoughts, I honestly though for a second that today wouldn't be so bad.

But looking at myself now, my reflection now berating me with insults as it appears and vanishes in the large store windows, I can tell I am not looking forward to today.

Not going to lie the morning could have gone better. I set my alarm for 6:30, giving me time to wake up, make tea, get into my body and get ready for this already troublesome day. But alas, I did not wake up until 7:35, when I looked over at, my clock and my adrenaline started pumping.

8 o'clock. That is when my new school starts. A new school with new people and a whole new curriculum to adapt to. That is why I am currently running as fast as I physically can to this new hellhole. School starts at 8, it is 7:53, they told me to come in 10 min early to fill out paper work.

I dash and take a left around the corner of a lovely smelling bakery when I see it, the large stone archway with the school crest smack dab right in the middle, Konoha high. I slow down my run into a steady walk. I'm already at the school, I'm doing to be late no matter what, might as well take my time now that I'm here. I pull my phone out of my back pocket, 7:59, oh well, at least I'm here.

I pull my tiny green vape out of my other pocket. I never liked vaping, hell I made fun of people who vaped, but I needed to be different this year, and first step to that, Quit Smoking. I puff on my vape and I make my way up the front steps of the extremely large stone building, the structure looking as if it was hand made. I never liked vaping, but this year wasn't about doing things I liked, so I got myself a little thing, nothing obnoxious, its vapor thin and barely noticeable, but with enough nicotine to kick a regular person on their ass, but I'm no regular person. I slip my vape back into my pocket and pull on the heavily weighted oak wood door. The hallway is huge, with lockers on each side of the hallway, the floor, tiled in a black and green checker marked pattern, giving you an amazing optical illusion. The hallway is quietly empty, all of the students probably in homeroom.

I go to run my fingers through my hair when I feel it, I feel all of the knots. I was in such a rush today to couldn't do anything but brush my teeth and get dressed. I sigh and begin walking down the hallway. My heavy, black clanking against the tiled floor as I search for a bathroom. The bathroom doesn't take very long to spot, I make my way in and practically scare myself to death with my reflection.

I look like an absolute mess. My baby pink hair is knotted with obvious bed head, my makeup from yesterday now under my eyes. Since I'm already late I'm going to take my damn well time making myself presentable.

I use my fingers and try my best to run them through my hair, smoothing out what knots I can. I'm not in the worst shape today considering I ran out of the house completely unprepared. Once I make my waist long hair somewhat presentable, I look at myself, still unhappy with what I see. I feel around the inside of my black leather jacket, relief flooding through me at what I feel in the pockets. I quickly wash my face, the ice cold water shocking me back to life, reminding me I'm still here, still fighting. I dry my face off and settle myself onto the bathroom counter, my booted feet resting in the sink.

I look at myself. The past year has changed me quite a bit. I look at my features, my cheekbones not high, but sharply angling my face. My nose petite, accented by the silver nose ring I got the day of my 18th birthday. I pull the black eyeliner and mascara out of my jacket pocket and begin my cat eye. I'm not stupid, I know that by the book I'm pretty, to some I might be beautiful, but, that doesn't really matter. I finish one eye and begin on the other. To some I might be seen as blessed, my florescent jade green eyes with my naturally thin frame and pore less, blemish free skin. That is, aside from the small slit scar on my eyebrow. I shake off the memory and eye myself.

My winged eyeliner is long and dramatic, I begin applying my mascara when I hear the bathroom door open. A girl with long bright red hair walks into the bathroom and instantly looks to me. I pay no mind to her, giving her nothing more than a glance through the mirror before focusing on my mascara. She looks at me for a second more before heading into one of the three bathroom stalls.

I stay sitting on the sink, looking over myself, while I put my makeup back in my jacket pocket. The red haired girl walks out of the stall and stands, staring at me. I raise an eyebrow, "Do you have a problem?" I ask her. Her arms are crossed as she looks at me. She has eyes matching her fire red hair, sarcastically resting behind thin rectangular glasses.

The red haired girl scoffs, "I want to wash my hands." She says in a bitchy manner. I widen my eyes and look to the 2 other sinks next to me.

"I don't see why you cant use those." I motion to the sinks next to me as I turn around and slide off the sink, before I can notice I'm sliding the hair tie off of my wrist and tying my hair up in a tight, high ponytail. I move up to her, staying a distance away,

She looks me up and down again, a different look in her eyes, she grins while basically spitting out, "I think you're lost, this isn't the public school, maybe you should just go out and walk to the other side of town and it'll be easy to spot." I look her up and down, her grey and beige school uniform sassily hung on her figure.

I clench my fists and grin, I could knock this girl on her ass and she wouldn't even know whats happening to her. I feel the fire build in me but extinguish as another girl walks into the bathroom, breaking me out of my trance. I quickly turn around and head out of the bathroom, into the large patterned hallway.

I came here to change, not be like I was before. I cant get into a fight on the first day of school. I slide my hands over and down my long pony tail as I begin walking, continuing to try and remove what knots I can. I reach the end of the hallway, a layout of the school is posted, telling me that the Deans office is located on the top floor of the 7 story building. I check my phone, 8:27 a.m. I sigh but begin making my way up the first set of stairs. When I reach the second floor I spot an elevator. I go over and see it takes me to the top floor. I call the elevator and wait, it arriving quicker than expected.

To my surprise, when the elevator door opens a figure steps out. He is tall, his head a mass of silver, unruly hair, his body accentuated with a white button up and simple black jeans. He looks up to me from behind that orange novel he was reading and my breathing stops. Most of his face is hidden underneath a black mask, hiding his nose and mouth, but his eyes. I can feel myself get lost in the dark obsidian eyes, both of them drowning me as if I'm sinking in a pool of oil, it slowly filling my lungs and every crevice of my body. One of his eyes, adorned with a long red scar, part of it running underneath his mask.

We stare at each other, which for me feels like a life time, before I snap out of it. "Oh, pardon me." I say as I move to the side, giving him space to exit the elevator. Although his face is covered I can tell he smiles at me as he exits into the hall way. I make my way into the elevator, I stare at this mans ass as the elevator doors begin to close, the jeans amplifying his wonderful gift. But right before the elevator doors close completely I look up, and feel my face get red.

He was watching me.

He watched me, watch him.

When the elevator doors close completely and I feel the box begin to move, I all but collapse. The embarrassment all to fresh in my mind.

He saw me checking him out! Who was he? Was he a student? No he wasn't in a uniform. Oh god was he a teacher?

I let the embarrassment sweep me away as I make my way up to the deans office. Can this day get any worse?


	2. Chapter 2

**_This chapter is much longer than the first! I hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Sakura, Im sorry but students arnt allowed to have dyed hair at this school." Shizune says as she types away at her computer. Shizune is Lady Tsunades assistant. Apparently the dean got tired of waiting for me and took off, so her assistant, Shizune decided to help me get everything figured out.

"I don't dye my hair I was born with it pink, there should be an email from my doctor confirming that I was born like this." I say as I sit in the padded, far too comfortable, arm chair. Shizune nods and continues tapping away at her computer. She prints something out and begins circling things on it before handing it to me.

"Alright Sakura," She begins, leaning over her desk to point things out to me. "This is your class schedule for the semester and this is a list of all of the things you will be needing for your classes," I nod. "Since you were a rushed enrollment your school uniform will be in tomorrow so you can continue wearing what you have on for today however," She pauses glancing to my outfit. I look down at it. I know a black crop top with ripped black skinny jeans isnt private school appropriate but at least Im here, compared to almost every other school year. "We need you to have your piercings covered while you go to school here, your nose ring can stay however we need you to make sure no one can see your dermal or belly button ring." I nod, completely understanding. She continues to describe protocols, telling me that students can have their facial piercings shown as long as its not obnoxious. She also explains to me where extracurricular classes are held and how my lunch card works.

She explains things to me fast before finishing up and handing me my schedule. "Your homeroom class will be with Iruka sensei in 3B. The class will be over in about 15 min but I'm going to ask for you to go down and give him this note, excusing you from homeroom today, also since its the first day of the semester you shouldn't miss anything. Oh and please introduce yourself." I stand up and nod before making my way to the office door.

"Sakura," I turn around to Shizune, "Stay out of trouble. I know this is your repeating your senior year and things might be a little repetitive, but stay out of trouble. You don't want to be called to Tsunades office on the first day, with your record she might just kick you out." She gives me an understanding apologetic look as I say, "I understand," before leaving the office and heading to the elevator.

Already off to a great start.

I make my way to the classroom on the 3rd floor, stopping in front of the door. There are a few voices coming from inside, the wooden door not having a window for me to snoop through. I take a deep breath, small butterflies building inside my stomach as I reach for the door handle. New school new anxiety, every time.

I twist the handle and open the door. As I step into the large classroom, I hear the room get silent, and I feel all eyes on me. I refuse to look any where else but at the man sitting at the desk in front of me. He has tan skin and long brown hair put up into a ponytail, a large scar dances over the bridge on his nose.

The teacher looks up from his computer. "Ah!" he exclaims standing up, motioning with his hands for me to come closer. "You must be Haruno Sakura! My name is Iruka, I will be your home room teacher." He holds his hand out for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you." I say accepting the shake. I can still feel the entire class staring at me, the room dead silent aside from me and Iruka sensei. I pull the note Shizune gave me out of my pocket and hand it to him.

"Sorry I missed all of class. I was figuring some paperwork out, Shizune told me to give this to you." Its not completely a lie. He accepts the note and reads it with a smile. "That is absolutely fine." He says with a smile. He slips the note into his desk drawer and looks up to the class.

I can see faces out of my peripheral vision all staring at me, some people now reaching over and whispering to those next to him.

"Can someone tell me whats so interesting that you all are staring?" He asks in a fakely kind voice. There is a second more of silence before the murmuring begins again, growing from faint to a low rumble. Iruka sensei looks back to me and whispers. "They're a strange bunch but youll warm up to them." He grins at himself before shuffling some papers on his desk. "Your desk is the empty one by the window." He motions to the class with his head. I look over the heads and faces avoiding everyone's gaze until I see the simple study desk, basking in the warm glow of morning sun. I nod, breaking focus only for a split second, but it is too late.

At the desk behind mine, basking in the golden glowing light, two eyes stare at me. His eyes are black, like the man from the elevator, but his are different. His eyes are dark and, sad, rejecting the light around him and radiating darkness. I stare at his dark eyes, his pale nonchalant face emotionless to the noise and sound around him. I feel everything melt away and I become entranced with this gorgeous man. His hair is deep and black like that of a raven, his bangs framing his face. I feel as if he is a black hole, and I am nothing more than a piece of debris that was floating through space and happened co some across something that would end my existence.

Iruka sensei begins speaking, making me slightly jump out of my trance and look at him. "That's it for today class, everyone get out and go onto your next classes." The class begins shuffling their things into their bags, most students already heading out the door.

I look up to see the black haired boy again but his desk is already empty, the early morning rays making it seem as if he had never even been there to begin with.

I say goodbye to Iruka sensei and leave the classroom, my first school day only just beginning.

The first half of the day goes by quick, me having found my locker after my second period. In between each class we have a 15 minute window in which I snuck off to some invisible corner or bathroom stall to vape what little I could and get a nic high before heading to a new class. I avoided most people and most eye contact I came across.

At my old school, or at least what little time I was actually at school, I was far from a good student. I would get in fights. Not prissy girly girl fights. But hard brawls, shit people sometimes wouldn't be able to walk away from. My anger was a large contributing factor into it. When I was angry I would smoke, now I cant smoke, not if I want to change myself. So I have to vape this shitty little piece of metal an plastic to stop me from ripping every persons stupid fucking head off.

I take a deep breath and clench my fist, remembering every punch I had ever thrown, and every single one that left a scar, on me or another person. I look around at the rows of people standing in line to get food, each person saying nothing but unnecessary gibberish, their grey and beige uniforms making them look like happy go lucky prison inmates.

"Fuck this." I whisper as I leave the line. The cafeteria is large, multiple tables inside with options for us to eat outside on the turf. Unlike public school lunches, there were several lines in which you could buy make by the order meals of pasta or a sandwich or even lobster if you had a long enough stick up your ass. I maneuver through groups and bodies before the crowd begins to thin out.

I see the doors to the turf and instantly head in that direction. As I pass by a table of obnoxiously chattering girls, I snag an apple off of their table and slide it into my jacket pocket. With both hands in my pockets I head out into the fresh early spring air.

A few groups of people are scattered through out the vibrant green field, most of which are sticking to the shade of the large trees surrounding the grass padded ground. To be honest I'm surprised I don't see more people out here. Most of them are inside, taking about how much useless crap their parents will buy them.

I begin strolling around the grounds, taking the apple out of my pocket and nibble on it until I find a small blotch of sunlight, far from the prying eyes of other students. I take off my jacket and lay it on the ground, plopping on top of it witha quick cross of my legs. I take out my phone and begin scrolling through social media, the sun warming my arms and back. I finish my apple and bring out my vape, puffing away in the safety of my hidden spot.

"Sakura chan!" I jump, slamming my vape into the ground and whipping my head in the direction male voice. To my surprise its no one I recognize or know, his sun blonde hair completely foreign to me.

The blonde guy runs up to me, his eyes deeper and more vivid than any ocean ever discovered. "You're Sakura chan right?" He asks in between pants. Although his appearance is strange, it is absolutely unique.

"Um yeah I guess." I say back, my adrenaline still slightly pumping from him calling out my name. The boy smiles and plops down next to me, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

He looks at me with a smile so bring and had to block the light with my hands. "I saw in homeroom with Iruka sensei! You're really pretty!"

I dead pan him. No one has out straight out told me I'm pretty. Hot and sexy maybe, but not pretty.

"Oh thanks." I say directing my attention to the grass around me.

The boy smiles at, his smile so genuine, so kind. "Im Naruto Uzumaki." He says as before he begins blabbering on about ramen or something. I keep my attention focused on the grass. Trying my best to pay attention to anything he is saying.

"I really like your style!" he says getting my attention.

I grin, "Thanks, my uniform is coming in tomorrow so I can wear my normal clothes for today." I say trying my best to be kind to this boy who is only showing me smiles.

"I really like your dermal!" He says, his eyes going to my collar bone. I reach and touch my finger tips to the small gem inserted into my skin by a peice of metal.

"You like piercings?" I ask trying to make conversation, this Naruto guy can obviously carry a conversation by himself. I pull out my vape and begin puffing away.

"Yeah!" he exclaims his eyes lighting up. "I like tattoos as well! I actually have a few!" He ends reaching into one of his nostrils, a septum ring popping out, subtly hidden when needed. We talk about piercings for a second, the bell ringing before he can show me and of his tattoos. He slips his septum ring back up as I gather my things.

"Anyway Sakura chan," he says as we walk back towards the lunch building, "Do you wanna be friends?" He says it in such a humorous way that it takes me a second to tell if hes being sarcastic or not, but it the look in his eyes tells me he is genuine.

"You're a strange guy." I say, only getting a smile from him in return. We were quiet the rest of the walk back to the building, but both knowing that we were already on the road to friends.

We turn and go our separate ways when I hear his painfully chipper voice call out to me again. "Sakura chan we should exchange numbers!" He says as people flow around us; I raise an eyebrow. "Some friends and are are thinking of hanging out this weekend, I know you're new to the school and it might help you get to know people if you come." He says in a purely innocent way. I don't think he realizes how odd he sounds right now, but his sad small child puppy dog eyes, I give in.

With a kiddish smile he takes off, waving back to me, with a grin I turn, getting a *_ding_* notification on my phone.

_?:Sakura chan! Its naruto! Heres my #_

I enter him into my contacts and reply.

_S: Just call me Sakura_

And with that I mute my phone, and head off to the most exciting thing all day.

Gym. 

* * *

_Thank you so much for everyone that has reviewed the first chapter! I love reviews and constructive criticism to help me make a fanfiction you guys want to read. I'm very excited for this fanfiction and I hope you stick around till the very end, no matter how long it might be until then :) _

_Anyway thank you _

_**Guest**,** Guest**, and **Kowareta1468** for reviewing!_


	3. Chapter 3

**So this will be the last chapter about Sakuras first day at school! **

**It was really hard for me to write so please give so feedback!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I now know what it is like making people wait. I would like to apologize to everyone I ever made wait for me, because this is bullshit. Most of the class has sit down at thin point, pulling out their phones and talking among their groups, but not me.

I stay standing, fiddling with the pocket of the grey sweats they school lent me. Our teacher is 30 minutes late, not even a call or substitute to inform us.

Fuck this. I turn and walk through the large gymnasium, heading towards the glass doors leading to the trainer room. I feel eyes still on me and hear whispers beginning to build. I put in my headphones. I don't know what they find so interesting, I'm fairly normal. Upon entering the trainer room I notice that the equipment looks almost untouched, the treadmills, bench press, even the punching bags look like no one has ever layed a hand on them.

I grin. Gym is the only thing I like about school, giving me a way to improve, a way to express myself. With music blasting in my ears, I go to the supply locker and grab gauze, beginning my wrist wrap.

Today is not at all what I expected it to be, I don't even know what I was expecting, but this wasn't it. Once my wrists are fully secured and comfortably bound I move over to a punching bag. I do some stretches before changing my playlist, turning up the volume, and taking form.

As I begin my work out, sending punches into the sand filled bag suspended from the ceiling, my mind wanders back to this morning. First visiting the handsome face from the class room. Something about him seemed so dark, so hurt, so evil. I spend a while thinking about him, about how he reminded me a lot of the friends I used to have, however, something about him seemed different.

A roll my eyes at my own thoughts. Having all of these stupid ideas and thoughts about this guy I never even spoke to. God I sound like such a girl. I send harder punches into the punching bag, my body already sweaty from the unknown amount of minutes I put into my work out so far. It doesn't matter what I think about him, there is nothing to think about.

Suddenly, as if I was mentally assaulted, another face pops into my mind, well, at least part of a face does, topped with unruly silver hair. I remember the images of his muscular forearms, exposed by his rolled up sleeves. The way his legs were long and muscular, his butt perfect and chiseled in those ever so tight jeans. And his eyes. The eyes that pull me in, his eyes unreadable and alluring.

"Fuck." I whisper, giving one last punch before giving in and leaning my forearm against the punching bag to support myself. I don't know if its from the exercise or the thoughts but my body heat shoots through the roof. I pant heavily as I lean, my limbs burning, blood flowing quickly as my heart pounds in my chest; music still blasting in my ears.

I walk over to the clear mini fridge filled with bottled water, opening a bottle and taking a long deeps swig. I make my way over to a bench and take a seat, pulling my earbuds out. And as quick as lightning, I see something out of the corner of my eye that I could have sworn wasn't there before.

I look and instantly I feel embarrassed. I don't know why, but my adrenaline starts pumping and I feel embarrassment creep throughout my entire being. Standing in the doorway, leaning against its frame, ever so cool and relaxed, the silver haired man from earlier.

Still breathing heavy I stare at him, making sure hes real. He relaxes in the doorway, watching me as if he is an animal observing his prey. He is wearing the exact same thing as this morning only instead his button up is replaced with a white tank top.

He pushes himself off of the door frame and makes his way towards me, and my soul leaves my body. I would like to think that I was never a basic bitch. For one I was never afraid to get dirty, yeah I like doing my makeup and getting my nails done, but I can scrap if I need to, and with my past I have done more than enough scrapping. But I comfortably say that not once has a guy ever infatuated me, made me weak in the knees, make me want to melt and serve him with every ounce of my body, until him.

Which I find absolutely insane! I don't know this guys face, we've never had a real legit conversation, we have never even really met each other. So why? Why is it that him walking up to me, in a tight muscle shirt showing me his all to defined abs and pale slender but strong arms making me want to grab him, slam him against the bench press and do terrible things to him?

Before I can notice he is standing next to me, looking down as if expecting me to respond. I clench my water bottle harder, making the plastic crinkle in my grasp.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I ask looking up and the man before me.

He is quiet for a moment, as if to check if I really did not hear him. If he saw me having a minor mental breakdown he said nothing.

I can see his eyes crinkle, showing me he is smiling. "I said you're ducking your head too early."

I dont think I have ever looked more stupid in my life. Sitting there with my eyebrows tied in a knot and my mouth slightly ajar from not understanding anything this dude is saying. He must have taken the hint that I didn't understand anything he was saying because he took an offensive boxing stance. "You're ducking your head too early, if you wait a second more you have a stronger offence and have less of a chance of someone grabbing your attack."

"Oh." I say standing up. I set down my water bottle and phone and take position across from him.

"You mean like this?" The next 10 minutes are spent on him showing me how to change positions and keep my defense up while keeping sturdy footing. After were done Im tired and sticky from sweat.

"Thanks for the tips." I say slightly winded. The guy stands with his hands in his pockets, not even winded from the exercises we just did.

"Of course," he says with his eye crinkle as I take a swig of my water, him continuing with, "after all, as a teacher I'm here to do the best I can for my students."

I full blown projectile the water from my mouth, spraying it all over a piece of equipment and the floor. Amidst my coughing fit he lifts up his arms. "Arms up! Arms up!" He yells as I try to lift my arms above my head. He's a teacher? I checked out a teacher?!

After I calm down and clean up my mess with paper towels I go to gather my things. Once I've gathered my things and thrown way my wrist wraps I head back out into the gymnasium. I go to head towards the showers when I hear someone call out to me. I turn around and see my teacher in the corner of the room. I walk over to him with his folder of papers. "I need you to fill this out so in case of emergency." He hands me a paper and a pen. I begin filling out the paper when I spot a name at the top of the page, Kakashi Hatake.

I fill out the paper with ease until in come across the emergency contact number. I stare at it, not really knowing what to do. "Is something wrong?" Hatake sensei asks me, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Oh no everything is fine." I say looking back down at the paper. I want to be new here at this school. I dont want to bring up past drama, but how do I tell my teacher that I enrolled myself at this school because my mom had a drug overdose, is in rehab, and doesn't give a fuck about me?

I quickly write down the number of my one and only close friend and give the paper back to Hatake sensei. He looks at the paper, "Thank you Sakura, you can go now." I feel myself blush at the way my name sounds coming oof of my masked lips. I nod and turn to head back to the showers when I notice the gym is empty.

"Where is everyone?" I ask glancing back at him.

"The school is filled with rich kids that believe sweating is above them." He says not even looking up from his folders of papers.

In that moment I don't know what came over me, I really really don't. "Well," I say, the inner me trying to have any control over what Im saying, but to no avail I keep talking, "I like doing things that make me sweat." The words leave my mouth in a much more sexual way than I mean for them to.

I see him flinch at my words. Before he can look up at me I turn around, "Bye Hatake sensei!" I yell over my shoulder and I run into the locker room.

As I'm undressing I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, instantly I smile.

_G: Hey lovely, I got off of work early. want me to pick you up when you're off of school?_

_S: yes please_

I put my stuff away and begin showering for my afternoon classes.

The rest of the afternoon went quick but not quick enough, but the time it was 4 I was running out into the parking lot.

Once I reach the smooth warm asphalt, his black extended truck sticks out from the rest of this 2019 new bullshit cars. He has a cigarette dangling from his mouth as he has his eyes closed and converse dressed feet dangling outside the drivers side window.

"_Everybody gets High_" by MISSIO playing loudly on his truck speakers as he nods his head to the music. I speedily make my way to his truck, opening the passenger side door.

"Hey beautiful," He says as he sits up and starts the truck.

"Hey Gaara!" I exclaim as I put on my seat belt.

"How was your first day at this shit show?" He asks turning down the music.

"Get me out of here first, then well talk." I say as I reach into the middle console and grab a cigarette from Gaaras pack. Without a seconds wait he blasts the music again and speeds out of the parking lot. Almost hitting a few students along the way.

"Where to?"

"I dont wanna go home just yet." I say lighting up the cigarette I shouldn't have even been touching.

"My place it is." Gaara says as we turn onto the freeway. His candied apple red hair shining in the warm afternoon light.

Once we've been driving and the music is turned down I tell Gaara about my day, the terribly embarrassing day. By the end of it he's in tears, laughing so much he had to pull over to prevent us from crashing into every other car on the road.

"It's not funny!" I say in between laughs. Once I've calmed down I reach to go light up another cigarette.

"No." Gaara says as he grabs my cigarette and rips it in half.

"What? Why?" I ask, low key attacked he would just break a cigarette to prevent me from smoking it.

"I let you smoke one because it was the first day and stressful and all that shit, but I'm not going to let you smoke just because you can." He looks at my in his jokingly serious way. His eyes lined with his all to perfect eyeliner, and the black ring he's has since we we're 13 still on the left side of his lip.

"This is why you're my best friend," I say with a smile, "But fuck you," I say my smile now gone and flat.

"Yeah yeah I know." He says pulling back onto the freeway.

"You didn't have to break that cigarette you know, you could have just taken it from me." I say pulling out my little vape.

"But it wouldn't have been as dramatic." He says one hang on the wheel the other scrolling through his playlists on him phone.

I grin, "Yeah it wouldn't have been as dramatic," I saw building it up, "And since it was your last cigarette that just made it all the more dramatic, good job Gaara."

"WHAT!?" He yells as he swerves a little bit. He throws a spew of curses in my direction, I giggle at him and look out the window, watching all the other cars go by.

Gaara is my best friend, the only friend I've know for all of my life. He was there every time my mom forgot to pick my up, he was there getting in trouble with me at school, he was there for me every time I fought, he was even there when my mom tried to kill herself.

He knows me like an open book, and I him.

"Ice cream and vodka?" He asks as we pull into the parking lot of his apartment complex.

"Yes please." I say with a smile. Today has been a whole day, I'm not looking forward to repeating it tomorrow.

* * *

**Please review this! It took a long time to get this chapter to what I want it to be and even then I still feel like its incomplete.**

**What do you think about me making Gaara Sakura's best friend? I know he is very out of character but It came to me half way through this chapter and I dont regret it. **

**Thank you all so much for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a bit longer than the others so far. I just really wanted to put these scenes out.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"No, I'm not going." I roll my eyes at his quick, cold reply.

"Come on Gaara, you don't have work tomorrow, just come to this party with me." I plead as I sit on the island in the center of Gaara's kitchen.

He leans against the kitchen counter as his eyebrows furrowing even more at my non stop begging. About an hour ago I got a text from Naruto begging me to go to a party he's throwing as a kind of back to school bash. I told him I wasn't interested but he just wouldn't take no as an answer, saying 'It will help me make new friends'.

Gaara lifts himself off of his counter and sighs one more time before his head falls in defeat. "Okay I'll go, but only if I can get shit faced and dont have to drive."

"Not a problem." I say smiling at myself, excited to go to a party. I havn't partied once since failing school last year. Yes I've drank with Gaara and had a glass of wine on my lonesome weekends, but I havnt been to a large, vomit inducing, sex smelling party in ages, and although I'm trying to change myself, that doesn't mean I cant have fun.

After getting drinks, Gaara and I head back to his living room, scrolling through cabel to pass the time. After a while the sun begins setting, giving Gaara's house a warm orange glow. "So when are we supposed to be at this party?" Gaara asks walking in from the sliding glass door leading to his small balcony, the smell of a cigarette heavy on him.

I look at my phone to see the time, "Naruto said we can show up anytime after 8, its 7:32 now." I say, unfolding my legs on top of the piles of schoolwork, stretching them, making the blood flow again. I decided to do some homework after Haunted Hospital became unbearably boring.

"Knowing you you're going to show up fashionable late." He says with a laugh as he sits down next to me on his low set love seat.

I look at him and puff on my vape, feeling long pieces of my pink hair escape the messy bun I threw it into. I pack up my school stuff and drown my self in my phone as Gaara types away on his laptop, probably working on the novel he has been writing since middle school. About an hour passes when I stand up.

"Okay lets do this." I say as I fully stand, doing a series of quick stretches. I grab my book bag, Gaara shutting down his computer and walking over to the kitchen counter.

"Lets go." He says grabbing his keys. We head out and into his truck. Luckily Gaara and I live only 15 minutes away from eachother, coordinating to make sure we are always near in case of emergency.

We quickly reach my small one bedroom casita, heading inside to get ready for the party. I would like to clarify that when I say MY casita, I mean the casita I live in. I've never been fortunate with money, mom having spent most of it on drugs, but Gaara on the other hand, Gaara is loaded. His dad died when he was young, having never know his mom, Gaara inherited all of his assets, including several oversea bank accounts.

Gaara, although having enough money to survive, only uses it in drastic situations, wanting to work for a living and give himself a name of his own. However when I saw evicted from my home because my mom spent all or our rent money, Gaara was more than happy to let me move into one of the man homes under his name.

I would like to make my own living but with repeating a grade I have no time to make money. Plus no one wants to hire me with my record.

I set my book bag down on my living room table and make my way towards my bedroom, my brick flooring cool on my feet. I turn the light on in my bedroom, the sun almost completely set.

"Should I get dressed up or stay casual?" I yell from my bedroom, hearing Gaara open my fridge.

"Do you wanna be comfortable or sexy?" He yells back, his mouth full with something from my fridge.

"Thank you!" I yell back as I dig through the giant clothes pile next to my completely teal queen size bed, an outfit already in mind.

Once I find all the articles of clothing and are completely dressed I let my hair down, it wavy from being in a bun for a few hours. I admire myself in the mirror on the back of my bedroom door, fully happy with my results.

"Are you ready yet? I wanna get fucked up." I hear Gaaras voice on the other side of the door before he opens it, making his way into the room. He quickly scans over me, grinning with his hands in his pockets. "I see you went with sexy."

I cant help but feel hot as I look at myself. A skin tight red velvet crop top holds my breasts tight, pushing them up as if I have actual tits. I paired them with lace up black jean booty shorts, making my ass practically hang out of the bottom of them.

"Give my 10 minutes to do my makeup and we can go." I saw walking past Gaara and into the bathroom across the hall. He follows me, us making conversation about what to expect at this private school house party.

"I think those kids are gonna get crazy when they party, rich kids always party hard." Gaara says as I do the last of my wing eyeliner and mascara. "I'm down." He whispers.

"Lets take a picture!" I say making Gaara stand up, I get my phone out and pose with Gaara. He stands behind me with a hand on my waist, towering a foot over me as I throw up a piece sign and purse my ruby red painted lips.

Once I find a picture I am happy with we head out into the living room. Gaara grabs me my leather jacket as I slip on knee high high heeled boots, both of us heading out to his truck.

We blast "Blood Water" by Grandson as we follow the GPS to the address Naruto gave me.

To be completely honest, when we rolled up to the address to find a 3 story luxury home with a large lawn and back yard swimming pool that was so big it could be seen from the front of the house we were not surprised. One of the things that did surprise us was the amount of people littering the balconies, porch, and lawn.

"This is a fucking rager." Gaara says with a smile as he parks on the lawn with a dozen other vehicles. I have to admit, I'm excited.

We exit the vehicle and head to the front door, noticing 2 kegs in the front yard alone.

The house is ABSOLUTELY packed, everyone talking, drinking, vaping, and a few of them throwing up in odd corners of the house.

I walk in confident knowing the first place i'll be able to find alcohol is the kitchen. Gaara follows behind me, awfully watching the chaos around me. By the time I walk through the overly white house and get to the kitchen I'm hot and sweat has built up on my body.

As soon as I enter the kitchen, which was strangely less packed than the rest of the house, I hear a loud familiar voice call my name.

"SAKURA CHAN!" I turn and see Naruto walking towards me, his arms open wide.

"Hi Naruto." I say back with a smile and accept the hug. After seeing him everyday for a week I have come to accept, and enjoy, the way Naruto greets people. We release, Naruto not smelling as drunk as I thought he would.

"Naruto this is my friend Gaara."

"Nice to meet ya." Naruto says, his ocean blue eyes wide as he reaches his hand out.

"Like wise." Gaara accepts his handshake and a small glimmer of accomplishment shines through me.

"Oh Sakura! Come on I'll have Ten Ten get you whatever you guys want to drink!" Naruto turns around and walks to the other side of the kitchen, us following behind him.

"He's cute." I hear Gaara whisper under his breath. I grin, nudging him with my elbow, he gives me a wink.

"Ten Ten this is Sakura and Gaara, guys this is Ten Ten." Naruto says introducing us to the brunette in front of us.

"What do you want to drink?" She says, a number of bottles in front of her. Her hair is done up in two buns, framing her rough but beautiful features, her chocolate brown eyes kind and approachable.

"Shots." Gaara and I say in unison. Ten Ten smiles, opening a bottle of Gin.

"Guys I'll be right back." Naruto says slapping me on the shoulder and prancing off into some other room.

"So you're the new girl Naruto has been telling me about." She say pouring alcohol into 3 small solo cup shot glasses.

"Guilty." I say picking up my shot. All three of down our shots quickly. I relish the burning that slides down my throat and into my belly, warming it as I feel it hit my stomach. It's been too long. Ten Ten pours us one more round of shots, this time tequila, when Naruto appears out of nowhere.

"Shots without me?" He pouts and we down our alcohol.

"You missed out, we wern't going to wait on you." I say feeling my self become ever so slightly weightless. I pull out my vape and poof on it as we all mingle amongst ourselves. Ten Ten and I eventually moving to some lawn chairs set outside the back door, brining some beer with us.

A bit of time passes, Naruto having run off with Gaara, saying something about wanting to show him his Mecha collection. Ten Ten tells me a bit about herself. She doesnt go to Konoha High, but instead dropped out sophomore year to apprentice as a modern day blacksmith, which would explain why her arm look fucking ripped. I tell little things about myself, leaving out the gruesome details, but not completely lying.

"So what are your parents like?" She asks as a large group of loud guys move past us. I hesitate, not entirely knowing what to say, and as if sent by god, Naruto appears, followed by Gaara.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asks eyeing my 3 empty beer bottles in front of me.

"Oh yeah." I say lounging back in the chair, my little green vape constantly in my hand for when someone is smoking and I get a craving.

Gaara smiles and sits down on the low wooden table next to me, taking a swig of my beer as Naruto speaks to Ten Ten, "Yo have you heard from Sasuke? He was supposed to be here by now." I can tell Naruto drank a little bit with Gaara seeing as he is now gently moving as he speaks, as if a ripple in a still pond.

"No I havnt." She says quick and short drinking her beer.

"Well I guess we will just have to start without him." Naruto says looking towards Gaara and I. "Come on." He says as we all get up. We follow Naruto to the kitchen to get some bottles of booze before following him upstairs. The entire time I ask Gaara about Naruto.

"What did you guys do up there?" I ask obnoxiously, gently running a finger down his arm to patrionize him.

"Shut up, he just showed me some action figures and comics and stuff." He says, a light blush dusting his cheeks. I keep teasing him until Naruto reaches a door, magically opens it while holding 4 bottles large bottles and heading inside.

The room is a beautiful open wood balcony, the edge of it looking out over the back yard. To my surprise large outside room has very few people in it, all of them already sitting in the senter of the cherry wood stained floor.

"Ayoooo Naruto you delivered!" A brown haired boy yells. I recognize from school, after all how can you not notice a guy with red fand marks sliding down both his cheeks.

"Shut up Kiba." Naruto says before introducing Gaara and I to the group.

I recognize almost everyone. Knowing them from one class or another. Shikamaru and Temari from Algebra II, the power couple. Hinata, the quiet school beauty that panics when her name is called for anything. Ino, a bitchy blonde white girl that I avoid at all costs, her boyfriend Sai, the strangely off putting artist. And Shino, the antisocial majoring in Chemistry, too smart for his own good.

We say hi and introduce ourselves, making a spot for ourselves in the circle. I can tell Gaara is slightly uncomfortable, being put in a situation where he has to interact and not having enough social lubricant. But although I can see his discomfort he looks over at me, and gives me a knowing smile telling me he is okay.

You can hear the chatter and screaming of girls getting thrown in the pool as naruto slams the bottles down in the center of the circle.

"Okay guys the game is truth or drink." The group groans as Naruto says taking a sit down next to Hinata, the shy girl blushes at him choosing to sit next to her. 'So thats how it is' I think as I see her sink herself even more into her overly large sweater.

"Lame." Shikamaru mumbles, his arm draped around his blonde girlfriend before Kiba breaks out yelling.

"Naruto we promised to never play that game again!" He leans back, showing chiseled abs underneath his fishnet tank top shirt, I restrain myself from looking too long, so do the other girls.

"Well tonight that changes!" Naruto yells. Some of the group complains, some of it giggles. We all make small talk as Naruto opens bottles and mix and matches the alcohol into shot glasses, me learning that Sai is very strange and kinda fake. Ino glares at me from the other side of him, her pale blue eyes only lifting from her phone to glare at me. I raise my eyebrows at her before directing my attention towards Naruto.

"Okay so were going to be playing the game a little different this time, instead of one of us asking the group a question, well get to ask people individual questions. For example if I ask Hinata a question, she has the option to tell the truth or drink, if she tells the truth she can ask someone of her choosing a question, if she drinks, the person next to her will ask someone a question." The group nods and giggles as Hinata blushes at Naruto's words. Oh yeah, shes in love with him.

"Okay I'll go first," Naruto says after handing everyone a shot glass full of random liquor. He looks around the group with an evil grin, eventually landing on Shikamaru.

"Shika, have you ever cheated on Temari?" The group ooohhs as we look at the couple, Shikamaru looking bored. Ino flinches.

"Yeah have you every cheated on me?" Temari asks, despite her fairly gentle appearance, you can tell she is a badass. After a moment more if silence Shikamaru answers.

"No, I have never cheated on Temari." He says solemnly. Ino contiues typing on her phone, her speed slower, as if in thought.

I raise my eyebrow and take my shot, something absolutely went down between Ino and Shikamaru. I go to grab a bottle to refill my shot, Gaara also downing his shot.

"Um, you didnt get asked a question." Ino says, focusing whatever mixed emotion she is feeling on me.

"No I didnt." I reply, filling me and Gaaras glasses. Before Ino can say another word, Shikamaru asks his question and Shino answers, all of us bursting out in laughter. We go a few more rounds, Gaara getting asked a question.

"How old were you when you first had sex?" Ten Ten asks him. Gaara has already been asked a few question, drinking instead of sharing, making me ask someone a question. But I could tell he is having fun, especially now that he is drunk enough to actually answer.

"I was 15." He says, his eyelids heavy, an arm pressed hard against the floor to support his body. "Nice!" Kiba yells next to him, giving Gaara a sloppy high five.

"My turn," He says ever so slightly slurring his words. "Kiba who was the person who took your virginity?"

The group laughs as Kiba turns bright red, "Well, there was this woman that lived next to us when I was about 14, she was smoking hot, had a tight body and was gorgeous. One day I was walking my dog and she decided to walk with me. At some point we walked back around the block and she invited inside for a second, next thing I know were naked in her hot tub." The group breaks out yelling.

"You were raped by a pedophile!" Ten Ten yells as we shout word of agreement.

"I know but she did ask me if it was okay to touch me and I said yes. I know its not okay but I dont regret it." Kiba says, his eyes glossed over as melancholy sweeps him away.

We all mumble, sipping on the beers Sai got us a while ago.

"You okay?" I ask gaara who is basically laying down next to me at this point.

His green eyes look up at me, "Sakura you're really pretty." He says before looking away. He is absolutely plastered.

"Okay Sakura," Kiba says catching my attention. I have already asked a few questions, me having to drink for them since they were mostly family questions. "Who did you loose your virginity to?" Kiba asks eyeing me, we've shared a few glances throughout the night, lightly flirting while making stupid jokes.

"Oh," I say not really caring if people know. "Gaara." I see Naruto's shoulders slump down as the whole room gets quiet, before questions are agressivly shouted towards me.

"A-are you g-guys dating?" Hinata sheepishly asks, her voice barely over a whisper. The group quiets.

I laugh, "Oh god no. Gaara and I have basically been friends since birth. I don't know what possessed us that night but we just wanted to try sex." I say petting the red haired man who is currently asleep, his head resting on my lap. "And I am just so happy I gave it to the guy who would be my best friend forever."

"That is so sweet!" Ino says as tears stream down her face. Since the beginning of the game she has no answered a single question, making her drunk as fuck.

"But like, you guys don't fuck around anymore or anything right?" Naruto asks, obviously uncomfortable with the situation he is currently in. I could visibly see every ones ears pop up.

"Nah not anymore, but Gaara does get handsy when he gets too drunk." I say running my fingers through his hair.

"Woah Gaara has a tattoo!" Kiba yells pointing at Gaaras forehead. I lift up his bangs, showing the Japanese symbol tattooed on his pale, almost white skin.

"Love." Sai says with intrigue in his voice, his face however as emotional as ever.

"Speaking of tattoo's, Sakura what is your tattoo of?" Kiba asks, his eyes on my right shoulder.

"Oh um." I say looking down at the ground. Instantly memories flood me, reminding me of the group I hung out with, how they would tattoo their members so that when we went into fights, completely disguised in black, masks over our face to hide our identities, we would be able to tell which group won. It was honestly a fucked up way of doing things. The ANBU. Women would get the small set of swirled lines tattooed on their right shoulder, men on the left, so that the only way to tell gender was by the marking on their shoulders.

"It represents the dark side." I say after a second of not saying anything.

"Thats cool Sakura!" Naruto says, his cheeks flushed with an arm around Hinata to support him, Hinata almost seizing out at his touch.

"Okay I have a question," I say downing my shot for the hell of it. "Hinata, how long have you been in love with Naruto?" I can feel myself weightless, my vision slightly blurry, as if everything is moving in slow motion.

The group is dead still, especially Hinata. No one speaks, no one even breaths, but I cant help but giggle. Did I say something wrong. We sit in an uncomfortable silence before Naruto breaks out in laughter.

"HAHA HINATA? IN LOVE WITH ME?" He yells in between laughs, "Sakura that's fucking good! Me and Hinata are just friends, always have been, always will be."

I giggle a little bit nodding before seeing Hinata's face. I cant even tell if she is breathing anymore, her pace pale as the moon above us. She is dead still, as if she just saw her last sliver of love fade away. Naruto continues laughing, completely blind to what his words did to the girl his arm is around.

Almost everyone looks at me in silence, as if telling me I fucked up.

Hinata shoots up, throwing Naruto off of her and dashes into the house. Naruto continues laughing, tears now in his eyes. Ino gets up, "Way to be a bitch." She says before dashing off after the black haired girls. Instantly regret fills me, dread now sinking upon my shoulders. Wow, new school new me? Yeah right.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Ten Ten says from across the circle with a smile before calmly standing and following suit into the house. Before I can say anything Gaara's head shoots from my lap, his eyes looking around deliriously.

"Are you okay?" I ask seeing his hand shoot up to his mouth. He quickly shakes his head. I grab his arm and wrap it around my shoulder, pulling both of us to our feet.

"Bathroom. BATHROOM!" I yell stumbling with Gaara towards the inside of the house.

Kiba follows us, getting Gaara's other arm and placing it around his own shoulders. "This way." He says leading me down the hallway filled with people and littered with cans and bottles.

WE reach the bathroom and instantly Gaara flies to his knees, shoving a pair of white girls out of the bathroom, throwing up the toilet lid and letting his guts spill. I rub his back as he heaves into the porcelain bowl. Kiba dumps a random cup out of whatever was in it and fills it in the bathroom sink, handing it to Gaara.

"It's alright, you're going to be alright." I say rubbing his back as his head rests against the toilet seat.

"Mmmmmmhhggrrgaa" Gaara moans as Kiba tries to force him to drink water. I flush the toilet, giving Gaara a clean bowl. Deciding he wasnt done throwing him he begins heaving again. At the moment I decide to hold his long bangs out of his face I feel a vibration in my back pocket. Remembering I even have a phone I pull it out and feel my stomach drop.

The numbers listed at the top of the call make me think I might need Gaara to move and share the space. I feel the need to vomit rise in my stomach, my breath completely gone.

"You okay?" Kiba asks taking my position rubbing Gaara's back, me not even noticing I stopped.

"I...I um...I need to take this call." I say staring at the numbers across the top of the screen.

"Go. Ill take care of him." I quickly thank Kiba and move into the hallway. As quickly as I can I run through the house, looking for a quiet place to answer my phone. I get outside and settle in the parking lot, most people already raging in the house aside from the straggling stoners.

The phone call ends as I lean against a a tree, the adrenaline from running and the call sobering me up enough to fully freak out. Why? Why is she calling me? Instantly the number calls again. I stare at it, fear, anxiety, and hesitation filling my entire being.

I take a deep breath and swipe the call button. "Mom?"

* * *

**Thank for reading this chapter! Did you like it? Give me your opinions by dropping a review telling me what you think. I dont have a set uploading schedule so I am sorry about that but there will be more to come!**

**What do you think will happen in the next chapter? **

**Finally I would like to thank,**

**Kowareta1468, Red Reaper88, and Kakasensei **

**for reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Why are you calling me?" I ask quietly into the phone. My mother replies, multiple mens voices in the background.

"Hi sweetie!" She says, her words ever so slightly slurred. "How is school going?" She sounds chipper on the other line. I hesitate not entirely knowing what to say.

"Um...its going go-" I'm cut off by my mothers voice. She sounds exactly as I remember her.

"You know sweetie, since you're going to that fancy expensive school you probably have some money to spend." She says, telling me exactly why she called me.

"Money? You're calling me for money?" I ask, rage filling me. I have seen her at her worst. I have had to hold her as I call 911 because I cant feel her breathing, begging her to go to rehab, only for her to fail it 4 times before saying she'll take it seriously.

"Sweetie I'm your mom," She says her words slurring to the point of barely understanding her, has she been drinking? "I raised you and gave you a safe home, the least you could do is lend me some money, I'll pay you back."

Hatred is radiating from me, how dare she ask me for money? "Raised me? Gave me a safe home? Fuck you mom!" I yell into the phone, tears in my eyes. "How dare you fucking ask me for money! I had to hold you as you fucking overdosed in the living room! I was 15 mom!" At this point tears are streaming down my face, uglier words being spat at the phone. "Where the fuck are you? Are you drunk at some assholes house? You're supposed to be in rehab! You would always bring random guys over to fuck and get you high! I was never safe! Fuck you mom!" I choke out the last few words, hanging up the call and chucking my phone out into the parking lot not too far away.

I wail, falling to my knees as tears stream down my face. I cry forever, remembering every good and bad thing she ever did to me. After eternity I lift my face, the cool night air caresses my cheek, cooling the wet streaks down my face. I look up to the moon, its full tonight, lighting up the darkness with its cool white gaze.

I feel a presence watching me, it having appeared out of nowhere. I turn my head, seeing the person watching me. Tears continue streaming down my face as I look upon the beauty before me. His porcelain white skin glows, his deep onyx eyes holding me still. The world around him is fuzzy, highlighting his strong handsome frame.

Before me stands the pretty boy from class, the one who just happened to disappear from class after my first day. He stares down at me emotionless, the cool evening air ruffling his black raven colored hair.

"Do you have a cigarette?" I ask him, my knees still flattened against the grassed ground beneath me. I feel my tears having stopped, my mind completely distracted by the dark god in front of me.

He looks down at me, no emotion, not saying a word. We stare for what feels like forever, the noise from the party only a mere whisper. He reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out a pack of my favorite brand of cigarettes. He takes a few steps towards me, handing me the pack and a lighter. I take a deep breath, intoxication slowly creeping up on my adrenaline drained body.

As I light the cigarette I let all of the thoughts drain from my mind. Thoughts of my mom, myself, my friends, and my choices, I let them all go as I inhale the rough homie flavor of tobacco.

"Thank you," I hand him back his things, moving my legs so that I am still sitting but no longer cutting off circulation. Expecting him to walk off I begin pulling on the grass underneath me, hearing the satisfying rip. I hear a thump next to me. The pretty boy has sat down, smoking a cigarette of his own. I go back to what I'm doing, trying not to undress him with my eyes. We smoke in peace, not saying a word to each other, until he breaks the silence with a simple action.

He lifts himself up enough to pull a flask out of his back pocket, tossing it onto the ground next to me.

"Drink." He says not even looking my way. Instantly I become alerted, I know from the hard way not to accept random alcohol, and although part my training to become accepted into the ANBU was we had to build a resistance to roofies and other drugs like that, I still don't want to have to be put in a situation where I have to fight pumped with downers.

"No offence but how do I know you don't just go up to every girl crying in a parking lot and try to drug them?" I say trying to put a humorous tone in my voice, failing extremely. The black haired god looks at me with accusation in his eyes, obviously offended by my comment.

"As if I'd try to drug YOU." He says exaggerating the 'YOU'. I get offended. I don't want to be drugged but is he too good for me.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're too annoying to want to drug." He says unscrewing the flask, taking a long deep swig from its contents before handing it to me open. I eye it for a second before ripping it out of his hand.

"Well maybe you're just a snot nosed prick." I mumble under my breath. I take a swig and feel vodka overwhelm my senses.

"Family sucks." I say taking another swig before handing the flask back to him. He doesn't say anything other than a shallow nod before his shot. Although he doesn't say much, I can feel he has some unresolved family issues just like me.

Some girls run streaking in the parking lot in front of us, their voices loud and high pitched.

"Annoying." We both say in sync.

I look at him and smile, he looks at me with his cold blank stare that's, not gonna lie, totally hot right now.

The next 30 minutes were one of the strangest moments of my life. We end up finishing off the flask; at one point he left to go to his car and get another one! Halfway through the flask I could tell he was getting buzzed as he actually began speaking to me and commenting on the party happening behind us.

"I like the party, It's been a while since I've been to one," I say smoking one of the many cigarettes he has lent to me.

"Whatever, dobe always throws parties." He says, laying down on the grass next to me.

"Well this one is fun. I totally left my friend throwing up inside with Kiba." I say, realization dawning on me that I forgot Gaara inside.

The black haired god snickers, propping himself up on his elbow. "If you left him with Kiba you better pray he is still alive in the morning." He motions with his hand for the flask in front of me.

"Oh yeah, because praying will help." I say sarcastically as I hand the flask to him, also deciding to lay down on the cool ever so slightly moist grass.

I look over to the handsome man laying down next to me, that is strangely closer to me than I thought he was, and open my mouth to speak when my breath is taken away, stopping me dead in my tracks. Before me is the complete visual representation of refined elegance. I roll onto my side and prop my head up on my hand, looking at every little detail.

His eyes are closed, sheltering the black holes that suck me in. His skin is the color of snow in the moon light, the only color on his face that of his soft pink lips that are slightly parted. I follow the curve of his strong jaw bone down to the slope of his neck, sliding my view over his adams apple before settling on his chest. His shirt is slightly undone at the top, the button up having almost no buttons up. His arms are behind his head supporting it, showing me the muscles of his biceps and chest. I can tell he either works out or is purely born perfect from the way his pale skin seems to make his muscles billow with each breath he takes.

"Stop staring." He says breaking me out of my whimsical dream, not even opening his eyes once. Although my body is hot, it instinctually becoming heated when my lady parts took over my mind, I feel my face flush.

"I'm sorry," I say dropping my head into the grass. I feel light as air, the world around me moving slower than I am. "How did you know I was staring?" I ask slurring my words and lifting my head back up to my hand.

"Girls always stare." He says with a painfully egotistical smirk. That smirk, and the stupid amount of alcohol I consumed, makes me say one of the stupidest things.

"Can I kiss you?" Before I even have a moment to think the words are already out but I don't care. He looks to me and makes eye contact, but I hold my ground. I cant tell if it is the alcohol or just who I am but I feel no shame for asking if I can kiss him.

His onxy eyes suck me into the black hole that is their being. I can tell I look sloppy right now, feeling my head push against my hand, causing my eye to violently pull upwards in a disabled looking manner, but it doesn't matter.

I giggle, "Sorry." I mumble with a smile, not actually feeling sorry but knowing that this situation is probably awkward for him. For some reason the giggles keep coming, me giggling at basically nothing. I begin to laugh, full on laughs of nonsense come out of me, my head falling to the ground as my hands go to my stomach.

And just like that, I feel a pressure on my lips. My eyes are wide open as the black haired god lightly kisses my lips, his right hand cupping my cheek, the other supporting himself over me. After a moment, he lifts away and I feel my eyelids become heavy. He looks down at me, something shining in his dark eyes.

"Shut up."

Instantly a fire build inside of me, crackling and heating my core to the point of combustion. I reach up and grab the back of his head, pulling him back down on top of me. We kiss again but not gently. I shove him off of me earning a grunt of distaste until I decide this isnt the end. I grab his shirt by the collar and climb on top of him, sitting on his lap with a leg on either side of his hips. I pull him up into my kiss, I can taste vodka on him as our tongues fight for dominance. I feel one of his hands slide down and cup my ass, reminding me that my shorts leave nothing to the imagination, his other hand sliding up through my long hair, grabbing it with a tight pull. I moan, I feel his smirk against his lips as he tightly grabs my ass, causing me to almost cry out, but instead I bring his bottom lip in between my teeth, giving him a rough bite. He moans into my mouth and I can feel my panties slicken.

Beneith me I can feel a hard stiffness, it's now my turn to smirk. We pull apart from the kiss, both of us needing a moment to breath. We look at each other, both of our eyes heavily lidded, a small red mark indented into his bottom lip. Faces inches apart we pant, his eyes filled with a carnal desire I return double fold. Grinning I shove his back against the ground, feeling his hands run over my legs and ass. I begin moving my hips, making sure I pin down his upper body. I can feel him staring at me but I am too preoccupied. As I move my hips on his hard stiff member I let my hands travel beneath his shirt, I scrape at his muscles with my nails, getting a hearty sigh in return.

"Now who needs to be the quiet one?" I ask seductively, his fingers digging into my moving hips at my words.

"Shut up." He gasps before breaking my grasp on him, sitting up, and grabbing my hair again, this time harder than before. I let my cry of blissful pain out into the world, my hips stilling for a moment. But he doesn't stop. With a tight hold on my hair he roughly forces my hips moving again, showing me the rhythm he wants me at. His lips trail down my neck, his teeth nibbling on the upper part of my breast.

I am a complete mess.

Not even caring who I am or what I am doing I rock my hips harder and harder. I feel him smirk against my skin before his hand leaves my hip, confident I'll continue speed, and moves his hand up the front of my waist and under my shirt. Considering how I didnt wear a bra tonight he instantly finds my breast, his hand large and hot. I let my moans out loud as he grabs my breast, biting my nipple through the thin fabric of my velvet shirt.

My hands that were firmly planted on his shoulders move up to his hair. It's now my turn to pull his hair. I feel him release his grip on my own hair and instantly my tongue touches his. Again we fight, our tongues exploring every inch of eachothers mouths.

I can feel a heat grow inside of my warmth, the friction of our non stop grinding getting us on the start to the finish mark. As if its life or death our grinding quickens, both of our kisses turning into deep throaty pants. His strong arms wrap around my waist, pulling me tighter on top of him. I can all but see our completion at the finish line when-

"SAKURA CHAAAANNN!" We both freeze, our eyes wide.

"Dude I dont know if she is out here." We can hear Shikamaru's voice as we pray this tree is hiding us from their direction.

"People say they saw her over here." Naruto, Naruto was looking for me.

An unspoken awareness rose between the both of us. A subconscious knowing that we cant be seen together in this situation resonates between the two of us.

"Dude I don-" We both jerk our heads in the direction of the voice. A plain faced Shikamaru looks down at us, a sigh leaving his lungs as he see's us.

"DID YOU FIND HER?" Naruto's voice calls not too far off, Shikamaru mumbles something about this situation being lame as I shoot off of the black haired god.

I pull down my shirt and straighten my hair as he buttons up his shirt and quickly regains composure, and all in the nick of time. A drunken Naruto stumbles around the corner, a beer in his hand and his shirt barely even on him anymore.

"SAKURAAAAA!" he slurrs as he throws his arms around my shoulders. Although I have regained my composure, my breathing is still heavy, although my heart beat is at a normal steady pace. I struggle to support Naruto while avoiding the beer he seems to mindlessly be sloshing in my direction.

I manage to support the noodle of a boy long enough for Shikamaru to exchange words with the nameless god and come to my rescue. Naruto holds onto onto Shikamaru for a moment before looking at the stranger, ominously glowing in the moonlight.

"SAAAAASSSUUUKKKEEEE!" He yells, throwing himself off of Shikamaru and towards the man I could finally put a name to. Sasuke, the friend Naruto kept mentioning.

Sasuke smoothly moves out of the way of the boy hurdling towards him, causing Naruto to slam face down in the grass.

With me and Sasuke's moment ruined and a slight annoyance flowing through my veins I look to Shikamaru.

"Do you know where Gaara is?" Shikamaru tells me he is asleep in a room somewhere in the house. I turn to make my way back to the house and glance at Sasuke, him not once even looking up to see me, too preoccupied with the bumbling idiot at his feet. For some reason a sliver of disappointment appears inside of me, but I ignore it, it means nothing.

It takes me longer than expected to find Gaara. I looked through every room of the house, taking body shots with a group of girls in a room, in another having to flush a junkies dope down the toilet. I broke up a few fights along the way, easily shoving men more than twice my size, changing the subject by asking if they wanted to take shots.

By the time I find the room Gaara is in the party had died down, the sun aready having peeked over the mountains behind naruto's house.

A foul stench fills the room as I make my way towards the bed Gaara is currently shirtless in, sleeping face down. I feel my foot touch something wet and cold by the foot of the bed, causing a shiver to run up my spine. I make a noise of distaste, and fling the cold goop, which was probably vomit and that would explain why Gaara is shirtless, off of my foot. I crawl onto the fluffy queen sized bed and squeeze under the fluffily inviting duvet.

Gaara rolls over, placing a arm over my waist and snuggling up to me. "Grdnightmnt skra" He says into the nape of my neck. I left my heavy eyelids droop closed, small images of this exact moment play like a movie and I remanice about the sweet days of our childhood, my mothers face appearing in most. Tears prick at my eyes. And soon, there was nothing.

* * *

**Hey guys! So what did you think about the chapter? I tried to keep it short and to the point. I personally think I made Sasuke slightly out of character but I really like how this chapter came out. **

**Please review and give me input! **

**See you guys next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! So this chapter is a touch longer thn normal. I knoew the story is going at a kinda slow pase but I hope you all sit around and wait for the story to really start getting good. Anyway please enjoy!**

3

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

"Please just shut up." Gaara says quietly as physically possible, one of Naruto's hoodies hangs loosely on his form with the hood up as he slumps over his steering wheel.

"I didn't say anything," I whisper as I take in gulps of air to help with the acidic rumbling in my stomach, "please slow down my stomach cant take this."

"Sakura we're not even driving yet." Gaara says blankly staring through the thickly tinted sun glasses Kiba lent him. I open my eyes to see we haven't even turned on his truck, it still firmly planted on the lawn where we parked it last night. It was about 5pm when we woke up. Everyone was awake aside from Naruto who happened to stay up partying even once every last person either left or was passed out.

I adjust my sunglasses and rub my temples, the slightest movements sending sharp shooting pain through my frontal lobe. We got in the car about 40 minutes ago after saying bye to everyone. All of them, aside from Shikamaru had brain splitting headaches and could barely speak to us as we decided to leave. Sasuke and Naruto nowhere in sight.

Gaara and I spend about 20 more minutes inside his truck, neither of saying a word as we look out into the trashed lawn in front of us. Gaara starts fiddling with his lip ring, him having ran out of cigarette's at some point last night. He finally decides to start up the truck, it shaking to life causing both of us to die a little inside. I fuck with my nose ring, twisting and tugging on it to distract me as we back out of the lawn and onto the road that will eventually lead us to the highway. I lost my vape last night at god knows where, probably during my heated tumble with Sasuke. I push the thoughts from my head, the thoughts bringing pain at the act of my brain actually trying to work.

We reach the highway and drive for a while, my stomach bubbling and turning. Gaara sits unnecessarily close to the steering wheel as if practically humping it will make him drive better.

"I need smokes." He whispers over and over to himself, the words barely audible. Honestly I can relate to him, after loosing my vape and smoking more last night than I have in the last month really fucked me up. Eventually we come across a gas station, Gaara pulling in slow for the both of us and our sensitive tummies.

We park in front of the store, both of letting out a sigh we didnt even know we were holding when the truck shuts off. Gaara is slow and delicate as he reaches into his back pocket for his wallet, opening it and handing me a $20. I raise my eyebrows.

"Fuck no." I say lowder than I meant to causing both of us to flinch.

"Please Sakura, please, please, please," He says resting his head against the steering wheel. "Why cant you do it?" I ask.

He is silent for a moment before, "I lost my shoes," slithers from his lips. I look at his feet and indeed see he doesn't have any shoes on. I roll my eyes and accept the $20, getting my ID from his glove box. I am slow and steady getting out of the truck, Gaara doesn't move at all, my stomach just waiting to burst. It's hot out, the day sun already having been soaked up into the concrete of the town. I make my way up to store when I see my reflection in the large glass doors. I cant even care that one side of my head has obvious pillow head, the sunglasses Ten Ten lent me far too square for my face, but the pain I am experiencing is far to painful to care about looks right now. I can take a beating but get a hangover like 30 something year old mom.

I enter the convenience store and instantly get hit with wonderfully cool, conditioned air, the building dark enough I take off the glasses, my eyes painfully adjusting to the light. I walk up to the line by the counter and stare at the floor, not thinking of anything, it's too much work to think. I hear the store door ding to signal someone walking it but cant even pay attention to it. I simply savor the cool over caressing my sore skin.

I wait for the two people in front of me to pay before it's my turn. I walk up and place my hands on the counter to steady myself, the clerk giving me an all too knowing look.

"What can I do for you today?" He asks.

"Blacks, the smokey things." I say, my hands firmly planted and holding me upright as I use my head to nod in the direction of the cigarettes I want, completely loosing the ability to talk. The clerk nods, giving me a all too understanding nod of what I am experiencing. He goes to get the smokes when I see a figure walk up next to me but pay no mind to him. He returns and asks for my ID, he gives me the total and I'm about to hand my money when I hear a voice.

"She'll take these too, I'll pay for all of it." The voice sends chills down my spine. I look over next to me and suddenly the room gets extremely hot, even with the air conditioning on full blast.

"Hatake sensei." I see his eye crinkle, his usual way of showing he is smiling. I scan over him the best I can, his regular black mask replaced with a white surgical one, probably because it's light weight in this hot weather. I became accustomed to his physical movement seeing how he moves in class, but seeing him now, in a tight black v neck shirt instead of his wide array of button ups, his hair more unruly than normal probably for him being off today.

"Will this be all?" The clerk says getting my attention.

"Yes this will be all." Hatake sensei says before handing the man the money. I could have sworn I saw his eyes dart to the ANBU tattoo on my arm before I turn back to stare at him, blown away that I am seeing him right now. No it's not weird for a teacher to go to a convenience store, but for some reason seeing him out of school is kind of religious. Hatake sensei says a few things to the clerk before looking to me. Instantly realization hits that I look and smell like an absolute train wreck. He hands me a plastic bag and I accept it.

"Thank you," I whisper. His eye crinkles in his signature smile as he reaches for his own bag. Somehow we both exit the store at the same time, Hatake sensei holding the door open for me. I cant tell if It's from the heat or Sensei but as soon as we get outside the nausea I hadn't noticed dissapeared comes back with a vengeance.

I take deep breaths trying to calm my stomach, while experiencing sensory overload I dont notice that Hatake sensei removes the bag from my hand. I feel something cold against my forehead and instantly feel better. I open my eyes and see Hatake sensei holding a cold bottle of water to my forehead.

"I got you a power aid for electrolytes, a bag of pop corn to help soak up the alcohol, and of course water." His voice has a hint of playfulness in it as he removes the water bottle and hands it back to me along with my bag of goodies.

"Thank you Hatake sensei." I try to say but my voice just comes out in uneven cracks. Something about the setting sun making him glow a warm orange makes the sun almost bearable.

"Sakura we got to go!" I look over and see Gaara with his upper body hanging out of his driver side window, vomit sliding down the side of his truck as he shakes his head in disappointment at himself.

"See you at school tomorrow Sakura." I turn back to sensei to see him already walking around a corner, his hand up and waving goodbye. The painful memory that today is sunday sits on my shoulders as I make my way to the truck and get in. I hand Gaara his smokes and the bottle of water as we get back onto the high way. Gaara instantly seeming better after purging his stomach juices. I look through the bag from Hatake sensei and instantly embarrassment fills my entire being. At the bottom of the bag is a small bottle of mouthwash.

"Uuuuggghhhh." I groan as I throw back my seat as if to hide from the world.

"Who was the hottie that was taking to you inside the store?" Gaara asks already more lively as he hands me a lit cigarette.

"Believe it or not that's actually my fucking Gym teacher." I say smoking as I see Gaara's jaw drop.

"No!" Gaara exclaims, me having told him about how I checked Hatake sensei out on the first day, and how he saw me do it.

"Oh yes." I say drinking some poweraid. Dehydration hitting me as soon as the liquid hit my lips. We change the subject and Gaara tells me some bits and pieces about his night as he drives me home, obviously feeling better once he had cigarette's. I try to focus on his night but Hatake sensei passes through my mind. Not anything he said but the way he moves, the way his jaw was strong, the bridge of his nose. My mind naturally recognizing him as an attractive human, even though it is extremely inappropriate for me to think of my teacher like that.

Gaara drops me off at home, giving me 3 cigarettes. Two for tonight and one before school in the morning. I make my way into my small little casita, the sun almost completely set by now. I groan knowing what I have to do. I go to the bathroom, turning on the light and almost pissing myself. My once beautiful eyeliner is rounded underneath my eyes, making me look like a full on panda, my hair that didnt seem too bad is absolutely trashed, and grass stains are on my knee's and lower back where my shirt exposed my midriff. A small warmth is ignited in me when I think of last night but I quickly extinguish it knowing what I have to go next.

I feel the acid in my stomach gurgle again and I hover over the toilet. Once I have thrown up all the liquid I can I undress, my body sticky, the smell of alcohol having leaked out of my pores in my sleep. I get in the shower, the hot liquid burning away everything I am. I wash my hair, body and brush my teeth but the majority of my 45 minute shower was me standing in the hot water disassociating till the once hot water became barely luke warm.

Feeling much better once my stomach was clear and all the sweat was washed off of me I get into my PJ shorts and a cashmere tank top, I grab the pop corn Sensei bought me and take it into my bed, I slide under the covers and eat a few pieces before the air conditioning in my room becomes exquisitely comfortable, and I doze off.

I wake up for school the next morning surprisingly refreshed. Having fallen asleep before 8 last night I woke up an hour early, my alarms not even set to wake me for my day. But luckily fate was on my side. I had gotten up and made myself completely ready to go aside from the bland grey and beige school uniform, defaulting to my pajama's until the last possible moment.

I sit on my couch wrapped in a soft knitted blanket as I sip on spicy chai tea, waiting for Ten Ten to text me and tell me she is outside. Apparently at the party I handed my phone around for everyone to give me their numbers, Ten Ten texted me this morning telling me she has work at 8 and can drop me off at school on the way. Living only 15 minutes away from school doesnt make walking that bad but I wont pass up a ride.

I put down the book I was reading and check the time, figuring Ten Ten will be here soon I head into my room and put on the atrocious beige skirt and gray top the school makes us wear. I accessorize with a few necklaces and rings, wrapping a belt around my waist to make the uniform more me. I learned the hard way last week that the uniforms can be accessorized and not altered, the school having to order me a new button up when I ripped the sleeves off of the first top they gave me. Ten Ten texts me letting me know she is here, giving me a few seconds to make sure my makeup is up to my own standards before heading out into the living room and grabbing the small purse I use to hold my wallet and back up makeup, ie important things.

I run up to Ten Ten's little white car and hop in, giving her a large smile. We make small talk on the quick 5 minute ride, Ten Ten letting me smoke one of the cigarette's Gaara left me before we drive up to the large paved parking lot.

"Have fun at school sweetie!" Ten Ten yell out her window as I walk up the front steps of the building, several students looking my way. I give her a crude gesture and head inside, her cackle the last thing I hear before entering the people flooded hallway.

Although she dropped me off 10 minutes early the school is still filled with people. I get my phone out of my bag and slip in my earbuds. Drowning out the pointless talking around me. I make my way to the locker the school assigned me last week, opening it and retrieving the history book needed for homeroom. I futz with the little things in my locker trying to kill time when feel someone lean on the wall next to my locker. I look over and see Ino, her palest baby blue eyes accented with mascara and fake lashes, contrasting with her long blonde hair that was currently tied up in a pony tail high enough to reach the heavens.

I raise my eyebrown and take an earbud out, Caravan Palace still blasting in my ear. She leans against the wall with her arms crossed, her lips glossed with the slightest tint of pink.

"Can I help you?" I ask drawn out, not knowing what she wants as for we have only spoken a handful of times.

"You were really cool at Naruto's party," She says running finger through he straight silken hair, "and I personally think we got on the wrong foot." I go back to fiddling with my locker, not entirely knowing what to say. She is one of the girls I would hardely have been able to stand a year ago. Seeing as I was at a loss for words Ino speaks up again.

"I know you wern't flirting with Sai, I just get posessive of him when another female I dont know very well starts talking to him." She say lowering her voice slightly, her eyes darting around as if she has a reputation to maintain and cant be seen talking to me. Even though no one noticed us.

"You didnt seem to mind me talking to Shikamaru." I say looking at her and instantly see her back go stiff. I smirk inwardly.

"Why would I have a problem with you talking to Shikamaru?" She asks her words stumbling over each other. I push my luck with my next comment.

"Well its obvious you are in love with him," I say closing my locker with a bang, "And by the looks of it you guys fuck not too long ago so I figured you'd be all anal about me talking to him too." I turn and begin walking down the hallway when Ino grabs me, her acrylic nails digging into my arm.

"Who told you that?" She hisses as she pulls me closer to the wall, out of prying eyes.

"You did," I reply to her with a bland face. A look of confusion covers her features. "Just now." We are silent for a moment, her grip lightening slowly before she releases it completely.

"Oh I like you." She says with a mischievous grin on her face. Something strange shoots through me, not fear or loathing, but intrigue. This girl looks like a basic bitch, but she is definitely a sadist inside her deepest core.

We smile at eachother, both of us recognizing the other is extremely fucked up. The bell sounds, sending us all to our designated classes. I say bye to Ino and she says she will text me to hang out later. I just nod at her as the though of hanging out with a girl gives me slight anxiety. The only other girl I really hung out with and was close with I knew back when I was in the ANBU and well...it didnt end very well.

I enter homeroom, Naruto instantly screaming my name. "Hi Sakura chan!" I make a small smile and head to my seat. I get settled, setting some pens, a notebook and my text book on the desk. Iruka sensei enters the classroom, his brown hair pulled up into its usual pony tail.

"Okay class settle down." He says with a playful grin. I have learned that Iruka sensei is actually pretty chill. The class quiets down and we all open our text books to the page assigned for today. Class goes on for about 20 minutes until I get bored, looking out the large window to my left. Being our class is on the third floor I have a perfect view of the field and turf outside our building of concrete and plaster. Iruka sensei is in the middle of speaking when the classroom door opens, interrupting him. The entire is class is quiet, the silence causing me to brake my stare from an overflowing trash can.

I look and a slight ever so hidden part of me begins freaking out, but I quickly subdue the feeling, looking uninterested as the male who happened to miss class everyday last week scans the class with his eyes.

"What are you doing here asshole?" Naruto yells with a grin, his hands slamming down on to his desk. No one pays any mind to him.

"Sasuke thanks for joining us today." Iruka says flashing the boy a smile. Sasuke says nothing, making his way through the desks. He heads towards me, I try my best to look extremely interested at the book in front of me. I dare a glance at him as he passes by my desk, jade meets onyx. We hold eye contact for a second before both of us look away, our faces void of emotion. The class begins whispering when I hear the chair behind me scrape against the floor, Sasuke settling into his desk.

Quick images of the party slip into my mind as Iruka begins speaking again, catching Sasuke up on what we have covered in class already. I am all too aware of the presence behind me, the same familiar smell of cinnamon coats my nostrils bringing back images, tongues twisting, hands grabbing, the feel of his hair between my fingers, the noises he made in my ear as I moved on top of him. I feel my body get hot and face tint with red. I try my best to focus on Iruka sensei but I feel as if an abyss is pulling me towards the desk behind me.

I take out the pony tail I tied my hair into when I entered the classroom, giving my a warm safe blanket of pink. Although I know its against the rules I take out my headphones, sliding them up through my hair before finding a calming music track on youtube. Orchestrals of harps and violin play through my entire being as I look back out the window, letting myself get lost in the warm glow of sun now shining on me. The rest of the hour passes quickly.

The bell rings, snapping me out of my trance. I take out my earphones and begin gathering my things when Naruto walks up to the desk behind me. "Damn Sasuke what made you come to school?"

Sasuke returns Naruto's question with silence before answering, "I dont need to explain why I do things." I can hear the arrogance in his voice. I stand up and look to Naruto, a frown prominent on his face.

"We still on for lunch?" I ask avoiding Sasuke's stare.

"Of course Sakura!" Naruto begins telling me about how the school has really good ramen when I hear a high pitched, almost glass shattering screetch.

"Sasuke!" The red headed girl from my first day runs up to Sasuke, wrapping her arms around him before throwing her self onto his sitting form.

"Miss me?" She says cuddling into the nape of his neck. Is this stupid bitch his girlfriend? Did he make out with me when he has a girlfriend? A slight feeling of victory rises in me as I see the frown on Sasuke's face. He stands up almost throwing the girl off of him.

"I'll talk to you later Naruto." I say with a slight wave before I turn and head out of the classroom. I hear more loud pitch screeches as I enter the hallway.

Lunch couldn't have come soon enough. I could barely handle math with Kurenai sensei, even if I did have Ino next to me the entire class. Apparently she threatened a kid for him to switch spots with her so she could sit next to me. She kept handing me notes the entire class.

Ino and I enter the lunch room, instantly spotting Naruto. "Come on old man! I need three more bowls!" He yells as his hands are already filled with bowls of ramen. We walk up to Naruto with grins on our face, me slowly starting to appreciate Naruto constantly bright personality. My smile falters, next to Naruto is Hinata, her purple black hair healthy and glistening in the man made light. I see her and instantly feel regret for what I said at the party. A year ago I would have just said what I said and been done with it. But I'm not that person anymore.

"Hinata can I talk to you?" Hinata looks to me, not having noticed me walk up, too preoccupied with the blonde next to her.

"S-sure." She mutters pulling money out of her pocket.

"No worries Hinata I've got this, you guys go find a table." Naruto takes Hinata's tray causing her to blush before she follows me. I lead her out onto the turf, towards a place where our words wont be over heard. After I made sure the coast was clear I turn to her, HInata's fingers fumbeling with each other.

'W-what did you want t-to talk about Sakura san?" She asks looking at the ground.

I sigh running my fingers through petal pink hair. "Im sorry about what I said at Naruto's party. I didnt mean to put you on the spot, I was pretty buzzed and I could see you guys vibing. I shouldn't have said anything its none of my business."

Hinata's eyes widen at my words, as if me apologizing was the last thing she expected from me. Her eyes soften, a slight smile forming on her lips. "It's o-okay, it's not a-a secret t-that I like N-naruto. I've just never had t-the nerve to say anything to him, a-and you did it for m-me." Suddenly the slight guilt I felt earlier has grown and I just want to crawl under a rock and die.

"Sorry I took that away from you." I say quietly.

She shakes her head, her expression as soft and understanding as the moon. She would be a great mom. "As y-you can tell from h-his reaction, h-he doesnt feel the s-same, at least now I c-can start healing and m-move on." From the way her and Naruto were vibing that night there is certainly going on but I've already put my nose where it doesnt belong. So I'll keep my lips closed for now.

We make our way back inside and find Naruto, our mutual friends all sitting with him. I sit down next to Ino, her leaning over to whisper in my ear, "What did you talk to Hinata about?"

"I'll tell you later." I whisper back to her before Naruto hands me a bowl of ramen I apparently HAVE to try.

We all sit and eat, conversation eventually dying down once our stomachs are full. I excuse myself as naruto declares hes going to go get more ramen. I make my way outside, heading out towards the small sports shed I have heard is camera free.

When I step behind the shed, I get a small pump of adrenaline. Sasuke leans against the shed, his eyes closed as smoke drifts around him, sunlight enveloping him and all that he is. He notices my presence, his eyes drifting to me.

I keep my head high as I make my way over to him, pulling a cigarette out of my bag.

"You got a light?" I ask, the cigarette hanging loosely in between my lips. He says nothing as he reaches into his pocket, pulling out a deep red lighter and handing it to me. I light my smoke and hand it back, inhaling deep feeling them lightheadedness of nicotine sweep me away.

"Karin seems like a sweet girl," I say sarcasm deep in my voice. I dont mind silence, personally I think silence is very comfortable, but might as well find out if I need to worry about some crazy girlfriend coming after me is what happened between Sasuke gets out.

At the sound of Karins name Sasuke groans, "Annoying bitch." He says dragging his cigarette, a grin crawls its way onto my face.

"Sasuke! Miss me?" I mimic Karins voice, making obnoxiously loving movements in Sasuke's direction. He glares at me, pinching the bridge of his nose, a deep sigh emits from him.

"How long have you been together?" I ask, finding humor in my own words.

"We've never been together," he says looking at me, I play it cool, ignoring the glimmer in his eyes.

"Well she sure seems to think otherwise," I can see him looking at me through the corner of my eye, I ignore him, "Are you sure you didnt do anything to lead her on?"

"I dont see how someone could see just sex as a real relationship," those words make me look at him. He looks at me, his deep black eyes looking at me as if his words were a warning. Dont get attached, dont expect anything real from him, and dont force him to hurt you, because he will.

"You're such a dick," I say with a laugh, "from what I can tell you are the hottest guy in this school, and you hooked up with the most annoying person on the planet," I see the corners of his mouth curl up, "It's obvious she would want to be your on paper girlfriend, and normal girl would." I rest my cigarette in my mouth as I tie my hair up into a messy bun, the heat from the sun causing me to slightly sweat.

"Are you a normal girl?" I look to Sasuke and my breath hitches. Sun kissed, his body fully facing me, his face emotionless but his eyes sending heat to my core.

"I dont know," I whisper as those dark deep eyes strip away everything that I am. I am frozen, my lungs hardly working as Sasuke moves in front of me, a hand moving to cup the side of my face.

"I have a question," he says leaning in, his breath tickling my face, "If you were in Karin's position, where I shared my bed with you, and felt you crumble beneath me, what would you do right now?"

A fire builds in me, but no one of pure hunger, but one of excitement, the same feeling I would get right before I walked into the fighting pit. A feeling of competition, war.

I look into his eyes my lips slightly perked, "If I was in her position, I'd fuck your brains out." As soon as the words leave my lips I feel something, I feel the old me, the old me I am trying to forget, but I devouer her when I see the look in Sasuke's eyes. Instantly our lips are grinding together.

Tongue fights tongue. I wrap my arms around Sasukes neck as he rips my shirt out of my skirt, slithering his hands up to cup my breasts, sheltered behind a thin lace bra. I moan into his mouth as he lifts me off of the ground; I wrap my legs around his waist earning a grunt of approval as he slams my ass into his hands to support me, the air around us combusting. He jams me up against the side of the shed, the metal rivets digging into my shoulder blades.

I claw at his shirt, ripping the top few buttons so I can slither my hands underneath, and feel the strong shoulders of the man pinning me to the wall. He continues to paw at my breast, pinching my already erect nipple, causing me to yelp with pleasure, breaking our kiss. He instantly moves his lips to the nape of my neck, biting and licking as he desires. I scratch my nails against Sasuke's shoulder blades when I feel him grind his hard groin into mine, I close my eyes, letting myself wash over with tingles.

It has been so long since I felt desired, since I felt wanted.

My eyes shoot open as Sasuke bites a sensitive spot on my neck, his hands working magic as they tweak my aching buds. He continues to grind against me, I let out soft mumbles as each thrust pins me flatter against the wall behind me.

All of a sudden, my heart drops, both fear and excitement fly from me as I look into the deep oils eyes staring at me. Hatake sensei stands not even 5 feet away, his hands stuffed into his pockets as he stands nonchalantly, looking at the two teenagers in front of him.

I continue looking staring at him, my eyes half lidded as the heat of my core increases. Some part of me wanted Hatake sensei to watch, to see what I look like when I unravel completely, I wanted him to imagine himself deep inside of me, the feeling of me rippling around him. Our gaze doesnt break as I continue my slight moans, Sasuke's pace quickening slightly. I pant as only a few seconds feel like eternity. Sasuke moves his head away from my neck and looks up to me, and in that moment I realise what was happening.

I quickly change my half lidded expression of ecstasy to one of shock and terror at what I was doing. I continue looking at Hatake sensei as my expression changes, trying to play it off as if he just walked up. Sasuke follows my eyes and quickly removes me from him.

I quickly begin adjusting my clothes back into place as my cheeks burn with embarrassment. Oh my god. Did I just- What was I-

My mind works a million miles an hour as I realign my uniform, Sasuke stands in front of me, as if to block me from Hatake sensei as I gather myself. Sasuke stand cooly, as if this entire situation bores him.

"What do you want?" Sasuke all but spits towards Hatake sensei.

Sensei's eye crikles, his body casual in the shade of a towering tree, "The bell rang 10 minutes ago, I know Sakura wouldn't miss a day of my class so I figured she got held up." I dismiss his comment and step out from behind Sasuke, picking up my bag I must have dropped at some point.

"Sorry I was late," I pant as I try to cool the shameful fire burning inside of me. I avoid sensei's eyes as I walk past, turning and keeping my attention focused solely on Sasuke.

"See you next time," I say before making my way across the field. Sasuke and sensei exchange a few words before Hatake sensei follows up behind me. He catches up with ease as his legs are much longer than mine. I try to handle the embarrassment and, shame I feel as I try to gain ground on Hatake sensei.

I fucked up. I royally fucked up. How could I even dare to do that in front of Hatake sensei? I know better, I know. But I still did. I feel Sensei's eyes on me as I enter the large gym. An aching feeling refuses to leave me, a dangerously slinking feeling of something forbidden, something pure. Oh no.

I come to a complete stop, Hatake sensei bumps into me but I can barely register it as I feel the crushing realization slam into me. I...

_I have a crush on my teacher._

* * *

**_Soooooo what do you guys think? Sakura and Sasuke sure getting hot and heavy for eachother. What about Kakashi? Where does he stand in all of this? Sakura just found out she has a crush on her teacher, what is she going to do about it? _**

**_Let me know what you guys think! Give me guesses on whats going to happen!_**

**_Also quick thank you to _**

**_Guest, Red Reaper88, and Kowareta1468, for reviewing! _**

**_I love seeing your guys comments! See you guys next time!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am literally posting this chapter at 4 a.m. I hope you guys like this chapter. A lot happens in it but I just needed to get this out. I saw it and I wrote it. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I repeatedly hit the punching bag in front of me, letting out every bit of feeling I had. I cant believe what just happened. I cant believe I did that in front of Hatake sensei. I hit the bag harder and harder, my body already coated in sweat. As soon as I walked into the gym and came to the realization that I...have a crush on Hatake sensei I ran to the changing room, noticing the two deep red hickeys Sasuke gave me before quickly slipping on a tank top and sweats, going straight to the trainer room.

Since none of the other kids care about gym Hatake sensei lets me do whatever I want, leaving me to do as I desire while he sits on the bleachers either typing away at his computer or shuffling through papers.

I glance over at him through the large glass windows, seeing his eyebrows furrowed as the light of his laptop illuminates his hidden face, his silver bangs covering his eyes. I feel heat go straight to my cheeks and punch harder. How can I have a crush on my teacher? Its absurd, and forbidden. It dawns on me that my crush could make him loose his job. I cease my non stop attacks on the sand filled bag, wiping down stray hairs that migrated their way out of my pony tail. I sit down and drink water as I reassure myself that as long as nothing actually happens between sensei and I everything will be fine.

"What the fuck am I doing?" I say aloud resting my head in my hands as if anything would actually happen between Sensei and I. I groan, flopping over sideways on the bench, the cold air conditioned metal causing goosebumps to cover me. I close my eyes, letting the sweet sound of Beats Antique roll over me.

Clear your mind, I say to myself over and over again. There is nothing wrong with finding a teacher attractive.

Except I basically jacked off in front of him. I groan again, the shame wizard is working overtime today to make me feel regret for what happened today.

I hear the room door open, I pop out my earbuds as I sit up, looking over and playing it cool, although my insides feel like an apocalyptic city.

Hatake sensei pops his head in to room for a moment, and I feel trapped in his eyes. "Sakura, when you get a moment I want to talk to you before you leave today."

Instantly my stomach drops, my eyes going wide. Does he want to talk about what he saw between Sasuke and I? Oh god why did I let that happen? Why did HE let that happen? I manage a nod and sensei's eye crinkles before he closes the door and heads back to his regular spot on the bleachers. I check the time, while holding back the urge to glance at sensei again I decide to head to the locker room early, feeling the need for an overly long cold shower.

I wish shame washed off just like sweat, but sadly things dont work that way. The cold shower helped me cool down the fire in my belly that was burning since my encounter with Sasuke, but that was it.

I dress back up in my school uniform and redo my makeup, leaving the locker room just as the last of the students are exiting the gym. I see Hatake sensei, and instantly the fire that had dulled roars back, and stronger than before. I feel enough butterflies in my stomach to make me want to vomit as I hold my head high and make my way towards the man I irrationally have a crush on.

"You wanted to see me?" I ask trying my best to keep my voice from cracking.

Sensei looks up at me smiles, I swear I might as well just piss myself with now much my body is reacting to absolutely nothing.

"Yes I have something that might interest you." He reaches into a stack of papers and hands me a flyer.

"A boxing competition?" I ask raising my eyebrows as I scan over the piece of paper in my hands.

"Yes, I have seen how you box and train during class-" our eyes meet, those same inky dens suffocating me, "-and I feel like this would be a good way for you to express yourself."

I must have gave him the most confused look because he continues, "I can tell from the way you hold yourself you know how to fight, and fight well. I can also see what with every punch you let out an emotion, as if you are punching an obstacle in your way." I feel my heart rate quicken, not out of desire but out of...fear. A small base of fear that he has been watching me while I train, watching me as I unleash emotions I have kept bottled up for far too long.

He stands up, and at that moment I actually see how he towers over me. Even when slouching he is about a foot taller than me. His smell invade my nostrils, he smells like mint and rain. "I feel like this would be good for you." His voice is kind as he say those words. I look back down at the flyer to keep my eyes away from the snugly fitted button up covering his gorgeous upper body.

"Who would I be boxing?"

"Akatsuki High." As soon as the words leave his mouth all emotion leaves me. No excitement, no fear, no regret just nothing.

"No thanks." I say handing him back the flyer. I see his eyebrows furrow at my response but I cant even begin to tell him why I cant fight Akatsuki High. I cant tell him about how I left behind all of the friends I had there because of a stupid mistake. I cant tell him that there was where the ANBU recruited me. I cant tell him that I know if word got out that I was in a boxing competition, let alone in a fancy school, very dangerous people would come looking for me.

Sensei accepts the flyer back and I can tell he is going to ask me something, but the gym doors fly open, and my name is screeched from the deepest depths of hell.

"YOU PINK HAIRED BITCH!" Karin screams as she makes her way across the gym, her bright red eyes wide with rage, her eyes instantly shooting to the hickeys on my neck, the hickeys Sasuke gave me. Oh no.

Instantly Hatake sensei interveins, "Karin calm down, whats wrong?" He asks subtly placing himself in between Karin and I.

"SHE'S TRYING TO FUCK MY BOYFRIEND THATS WHAT!" She yells around sensei as two guys run into the gym, instantly trying to get Karin to calm down, one is a tall slender boy, with strange ever so light blue hair it could be considered white, the other boy is the complete opposite, with a strong muscular build and messy orange hair shooting in every direction.

"He's not your boyfriend!" I yell at her throwing my arms out in a 'hate to break it to you' manner. I can see her red eyes become molten.

She lunges for me, her hands out aimed for me. I instantly get in to position, my body becoming loose and fluid as I bring my hands up. I see everything slow down, I can see how unstable and messy Karin is in her movements, making it easy for me to view the sensitive section of her neck that, if hit properly, will take her down instantly.

Hatake sensei lunges for Karin, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her legs off of the ground, she screams and lashes out, sending kicks and hands in every direction. He restrains her for a moment until her her elbow makes contact with sensei's scarred eyes, he lets her go, his hand instantly going to the hurt orb hidden beneath his hair. I can see the two guys that came with Karin try to grab her as she dashes for me, but she avoids their grip.

I stay in position, keeping my breathing calm and steady. I see the perfect trajectory for my fist, once she enters the proper impact zone I send out my fist. For me my fist moved so slow I almost grew tired of waiting for it to hit her throat, but for everyone else I know they barely saw my fist move before Karin yelped, instantly falling to the floor gasping for air.

Karin wheezes and gasps for air as her two friends come to her side. Frantically gasping for air, I stay in position in case one of them decide to come for me, but they don't. They just hold the crying girl on the floor, but looking at her, covered in her own saliva, tears streaming down her red asphyxiated face, I still feel nothing. Right now I am nothing but the robot that was beat into me.

"Let me do the talking." Hatake sensei says as we sit side by side in the lobby to the Deans office. My leg violently bounces up and down as I chew on a hang nail, anxiety drilling a hole in my stomach.

The office door opens and Karin walks out, her eyes red and puffy as she looks at the ground, I stare at her, seeing the bag of ice placed to her neck. I hit her wind pipe pretty hard. Karin if followed by the two guys from the gym, both of them sending my glares of darkness and hatred my way. Their eyes are eventually joined by Karin's, her eyes quickly darting to the still exposed hickey on my neck, "Watch your back," she whispers as she passes by my chair, dropping the bag of ice in the garbage can, showing the large red bruise on her neck. Anxiety fills me more.

When Hatake sensei was able to regain himself and process the situation he ended up calling the school nurse for Karin, it wasn't until the school nurse arrived that he looked to me, his eyes going wide. I was still in my fighting stance, not having moved an inch, still waiting for the moment when someone would pounce on me. I don't remember much after I hit Karin, but apparently it took a few moments for Hatake sensei to shake me out of my trance, him then informing me that the Dean has been contacted and that I am to go to my regular classes until called to her office.

Luckily I don't have any classes with Naruto or Ino, making it easy for me to avoid eye contact and keep my head down. Eventually I was told to meet the Dean at 4:15 after school, informing me that if I didn't show it would be instant expulsion.

And so I showed up, sat in the lobby, almost shitting my pants at the fact that I might loose my place here at this school. That was, until Hatake sensei walked in, sitting down next to me, completely silent until a moment ago.

Karin and her goons exit the lobby, my leg vibrates quicker at the fact that I will soon be face to face with the dean, who I have yet to meet. After chewing through another nail I feel a gentle cool grasp on my knee. Instantly my knee halts and I look to Hatake sensei, his fingers calloused yet soft on my warm, bare knee.

So many emotions rush through me I think I might pass out. "Just breath, everything will be fine." He says his body relaxed as he leans back in the padded leather chair, his fingers cool, sending chills through out my entire being. He continues looking forward, his hair drooping into his eyes almost hiding them completely. I look at the hand on my knee, his nails are short but taken care of, his hands large, almost covering my entire knee, small silver scars litter his knuckles, causing curiosity to get the better of me. "Whe-" I don't even get 1 word out before the office door swings open, just as quick as his hand was there its gone, my skin missing the chill it brought. A big breasted blonde woman stands in the doorway, her eyebrows furrowed and face tired.

"Get in here." She says as she turns around. Sensei and I stand up, he carries my bag and jacket into the room for me, not giving me a moment to object. I look around the office and see that the entire place is a fucking mess. Papers are scattered everywhere, empty wine and sake bottles openly discarded through out the room, I am sure that if the windows were not open it would smell deadly in here.

Hatake sensei sets my things next to a chair, motioning for me to sit in it. If I wasn't about to throw up from stress I probably would have swooned at the fact that he was being so gentlemanly. Sensei stands next to me as the blonde woman holds her head in her hands, sighing deeply before lifting her head. Her chocolaty brown eyes look tired as she stares at me, suddenly I feel naked, as if she knows and can see every little thing I have ever done, that is, until she grins.

"I hear you got into quite a bit of trouble this afternoon, can you tell me what happened?" She says as she gets a piece of paper and a pen. I open my mouth to speak but Hatake sensei beats me to it.

"Karin attempted to assault Sakura and Sakura defended herself." He says coolly behind masked lips. My name comes off of his lips so smooth, so effortlessly, it's nice.

"Quiet Kakashi." The blonde woman snaps her eyes in his direction and growls before looking back to me, her eyes telling my to speak. My voice cracks as I begin telling my side of the story. She writes it down word for word, nodding as she asks me questions, some of which I wasn't able to answer, but she made me feel like she was genuinely trying to get the truth, not just a paycheck.

"Alright Sakura so Karin tried to assault you why again?"

"She believes I have having a relationship with her boyfriend."

She raises an eyebrow, "And are you?" She asks, her breasts almost falling out of her deep cut matcha colored shirt.

"Um...miss?" I ask indicating for her to give me her name. I know she has a name plate but her desk is so covered in papers it might be lost forever.

"Tsunade," she answers.

"Ms. Tsunade I don't see why who I am involved with is valid in the conversation." I could feel Kakashi grin next to me, causing a bit of pride to light up in me.

I can see a vein pop out in forehead, "I am in no mood for games girl."

"Neither am I-" I take a deep breath and press my sweaty palms onto my skirt pleats, "-but I do believe that whether I am involved with someone or not, that would be between me and that person, not anyone else's." I can feel Kakashi's eyes on me but I am too busy staring into the eyes across from me. I feel as though I am at a stand off, both of us waiting for the other to crack.

A grin slides onto Tsunade's face, her pen falling out of her hand, "I like you." She says and immediately its as if all the anxiety flows from me. "You stand up for yourself and tell the truth, that's rare around here." Tsunade opens a desk drawer and removes a bottle of wine, opening it and drinking straight from the bottle. "I knew Karin was lying the moment she walked in here, even with your record, her story of you jumping her because you were in love with Sasuke and wanted her out of the picture was too extreme."

"Then why all the questions?" I ask almost frantic. I freaked out over basically nothing, I could barely speak from fear.

"I need to have a legit statement from both of the students in question. I am going to let you off the hook because you simply defended yourself, even though you should have held back," I see the corners of her mouth tug up as if she is trying to restrain a smile, "however I am still going to have to turn these into the school board to have on record, and because of your past you cannot get into another fight on campus with a student." She emphasizes 'on campus' as if trying to tell me that there is a loop hole for beating her ass, although I highly doubt that's what she is trying to say. I smile and release a breath I didn't know I was holding in, giggling slightly.

"I was scared shit less." I say running my fingers though my hair.

"I know." She replies. Both of us share a laugh before Tsunade directs her attention towards Hatake sensei.

"What are you here for Kakashi?" She asks drinking more of her wine. She says his name so casually, as if they are friends. Maybe they are more than friends, the small voice in the back of my head whispers, making me strangely depressed.

"I just though that she might need a witness that saw what happened and was on her side." He says, my eyes shoot to him as he gives Tsunade a grin, she frowns at him.

"Well get the fuck out you two," she says making large motions with her hands. I stand up and bow to her, reaching for my bag but Hatake sensei reaches it first, picking up my jacket as well.

"I will walk you outside." He says as he slings my bag over his shoulder. I bow to Tsunade one more time before I turn and make my way out of the room, and I swear her eyes were glued to us.

We walk in silence down the flights of stairs, considering they turn the elevator off after 5 pm. and it was currently 5:27. The hallways are completely empty, nothing but the sound of our shoes tapping against the ground as the golden hour lights the halls. I have never found silence to necessarily be awkward, hell sometimes I even love it, but right now, after sensei said that he was there to defend me, to make sure that someone was on my side, I feel a tension. I break the ice.

"Thanks for being there with me." I say the words quietly, keeping my eyes facing forward. He deserves to know I am grateful, even if the feeling of his hand on my knee refuses to leave me.

I hear sensei chuckle, the enamel pins on my bag clinking together with each step he makes. "I know what it's like to need someone to vouch for you. Everyone needs someone like that."

"We're you crazy in high school Hatake sensei?" I ask in a much more seductive way then I meant to, I mentally groan at myself.

Again I hear his throaty deep chuckle and the butterflies begin to flutter. "Before, during, and after. I was a lot like you, except, I wast fooling around with the 'hottest' guy in school."

My cheeks heat at his words, after everything I totally forgot what sensei saw happen between Sasuke and I. What I let him see. I'm pretty sure sensei can hear my heart beat even though there is a good amount of distance between us, I quickly try to change the subject. "Is that how you got the scars on your knuckles?" I ask my cheeks still burning hotter than the sun.

Sensei is quiet before speaking, "I just got them from life." We reach the first floor and exit into the hot evening sun, the concrete hot enough you feel like you are in an oven.

"I'll take my stuff now. I need to start heading home." Hatake sensei hands me my bag and jacket, watching silently as I get all of my things situated.

"How are you getting home?" Sensei asks out of the blue, his hair looks golden blonde in the light, making his inky eyes look like the universe.

"Oh I'm walking, I only live like 15 minutes away so," I'm already sweating so much I take my ponytail out and redo it, making sure to get any stray hairs. Gaara had to go talk to someone about his novel possibly being published, and me having to stay later than normal collided with his plans.

"I can give you a ride home if you would like." His question, destroys, me. Me in a car? With him? Alone? What would we talk about? What kind of car does he have? Does he try to compensate for his dick with his car? What is his dick like? Why am I thinking about his dick?

"Oh no that's fine, I live really close I can totally walk it." Sensei stands nonchalantly as if the heat is not affecting him at all, unlike me that feels a small stream trickle down my back.

"Please I insist, it is 104 degrees out right now, I would rather have you be air conditioned for 5 minutes than hot for 15."

"Oh no I am fi-"

"I am not taking no for an answer Sakura." Him saying my name like that breaks me. I can tell he was trying to be kind, playfully forceful, but I hear it as a daddy telling his little girl to do something or else, and let me tell you, it got my engine revving.

I nod and he begins leading me through the parking lot. We reach a shiny black car, and it's expensive. He unlocks the car and gets in, turning it on while I get in the passenger seat. His car is clean, hardly any dust, everything shiny as if it just came out of the dealership. I sit against the hot leather as Hatake sensei starts the car, I close my eyes and slowly melt, becoming one with the chair while the air conditioning begins blowing.

"Wait here for a moment, it'll cool down in a second. I need to go in and get some of my things." I mumble okay and nod before sensei gets out and begins heading back to the building. I'd be a liar if I said I didn't stare at his ass for as long as I could before he disappeared into the building.

The car begins cooling down, it's coolness reminding me of iced water. I open and dig through my bag until I find the last cigarette Gaara gave me. I grab my lighter and exit the car, leaning against the passenger side. Lighting the cigarette I keep an eye out for Hatake sensei. I know he knows I smoke but I would rather not have him catch me on the act, especially on school property.

I relish the cigarette as I smoke, needing the escape nicotine brings after all of the bullshit today. The evening sun beats down on my back making me hate the stupid collared shirts we have to wear at this god forsaken place.

"Sakura," I instantly freeze. I turn my head slowly recognizing the voice that haunts my existence. Her eyes are wide, her once beautiful blonde hair dull and graying. I look into the eyes that match mine, the eyes that mirror the jade everyone would complement us on when I was a child.

"Mom what are you doing here?" My stomach drops, every emotion flowing through me. I want hit her. I want to scream at her. I want her to hold me as I cry about every little thing. I want to tell her about my life. I want to treat her as if she is my mom. But I cant, the small, thin, hollowed out woman in front of me is not my mother.

"I figured you would be out of school by now so I went by your house, when you weren't there I called Gaara, he said he didnt know where you were so I figured I could just stop by here really quick to see if I could find you," She smiles at me, her teeth surprisingly white and straight. "I'm glad I caught you in time," She steps towards me, her arms wide as if to hug me, I instinctively take a step back, not knowing what to do. What the fuck am I supposed to do right now? I didn't even know she was in Konoha right now, I don't know what to think or say, so I just stare. My mother looks offended, as if she expected me to run into her arms and rejoice at her visit.

I stare at her, and stare, and stare. Suddenly the heat means nothing to me, the sun and heat that was once scorching me not even phasing me. The frail person in front of me stares back at me, her frame all too small for the t-shirt hanging off of her shoulder.

Suddenly I feel a cool hand rest on my shoulder, my head immediately turns, my eyes meeting the comforting ink known as sensei's eyes. "Are you alright?" Sensei asks, his expression emotionless as his hand is still on my shoulder. I don't move, I don't say anything, I cant. I slowly turn my wide eyes back to my mother, who is awkwardly staring at us. Hatake sensei directs his attention to her, a smile instantly on his face. No, not just a smile, a fake smile.

Sensei walks up to her and holds his hand out, my mom accepts the hand shake, blushing at his actions. They begin speaking to one another, my mother pursing her too thin lips in attempt to make herself look like an attractive person. I simply stare at Sensei's back, focusing on the wrinkles cause by sweat. Regrettably, mom says something that snaps me out of my blank daydream.

"Sakura can I speak to you alone?" She asks, her eyes showing me the look I will forever recognize in anyone, they eyes of a junkie needing their next fix.

I shake my head no at her, she frowns and tries again. Hatake sensei stand between mom and I, as if he is the middle man, his eyes never leaving my face. "Sakura please, I need to talk to you about the money situation." I knew why she was here. I knew that she was here to ask me for money, I knew she didn't really care about me, but seeing her in person and hearing her speak those words to me...

I feel a tear trickle down my cheek, "Leave," I say through gritted teeth. She furrows her brows, I look her dead in the jade eyes that match mine, seeing sensei look at me but keeping focused on the woman who made me. Rage and sorrow fill me as more tears flow, but I keep a straight face.

"Saku-"

"Leave." I say again, my hands curled into tight fists. Again mom tries talking to me, but Hatake sensei takes initiative.

" -" he steps in between us, "I do believe it is time for you to go." I don't wait to see my mothers reaction before I get back into the car I never should have left. I sit, feeling the ice cool car envelope me, tears streaming down my face, but for some reason, I cant cry. Like tears are falling but, I am not crying. Hatake sensei gets into the car.

"I don't want to go home." I say as I focus on the texture of his polished glove box. Sensei nods before we take off. I cant do anything but stare and let tears fall. I have spilled enough tears over this woman, I shouldn't keep washing my precious emotions on her. We get onto the freeway, Hatake sensei saying nothing as I shut down, slowly and painfully. At some point sensei turns on the radio, quickly skipping through channels before immediately shutting it off.

Mom, she looked bad. She was so small, her eyes so empty. Has she been eating at all? Her hair used to be so warm, so yellow and bright, why does she do this? Why does she kill her self? Does she know what she is doing to me? Does she even care?

Before I know it my door opens, I slowly look over and see Hatake sensei standing outside of the door, his hand out reached for me to take. I stare at it, not even noticing that we had parked. Sensei's fingers are long, his palm upraised still waiting for me to accept it.

Sensei looks at me, his eyes unreadable. He slowly begins moving and I watch his every move. He moves his hand on top of mine, wrapping it in a cold embrace. He moves slowly to make sure he doesn't over step any bounds, but I don't even know anymore. He wraps his fingers in mine, slowly pulling to lead me out of the car. I use the back of my free hand to wipe the dried salt water away from my cheeks as I look around.

Tree's and life surround us leading to nothing. The dirt road we traveled down to my back. Sensei closes the door and locks his car, his hand not leaving mine. He slightly tugs on my hand, as if for me to follow him into the glorious plant life surrounding us. He begins leading me down a small dirt path, moving small tree branches and leaves out of the way for me to walk in peace. We walk down this dirt path, stepping over rocks and through small trickling streams, when sensei would walk too fast I would lightly squeeze his hand, letting him know I need a moment to catch my breath.

We begin a slight uphill climb, nothing too much but enough that I need to take my hand back to keep myself from slipping on rocks in my cursed school shoes. Aside from the sound of my slightly strained breathing I listen to the birds, the small close chirps and the far off caws that echo through the trees. I hear a few cicadas singing their songs around us as ants crawl up and down the stems of plants, finding sap and sweetness to take back to their queen.

Kakashi reaches his hand out to help me over a fallen tree, and when I cross it my breath is take away. What I see is not the city of Konoha, but the forest. For miles and miles I gaze at the tall pines and aspens, all of which are flourishing and green. The sun sets, brightening the sky with bright powerful colors of red and pink, the clouds a fiery bright copper. Mountains graze the sky in the distance, rolling on forever, and for once, I forgot I was supposed to be sad.

"How did you find this place?" I ask Hatake sensei not able to pull away from the phenomenal view in front of me.

"My father used to bring me here when I was younger." That was the first time I learned anything about my sensei, first time he mentioned anything about himself.

"Does he not come here with you here anymore?" I ask looking to him, and suddenly I choke on the air around me. Hatake sensei also looks out at the view, his eyes soft and, painful, as if this very place brings back painful memories. He is positively handsome in his sorrow.

"No-" I feel a pressure on my hand, "-not anymore." I glance down and realize sensei and I are still holding hands, I go to pull away but feel him tighten his fingers around mine. "What happened between you and your mother?" He asks refusing to look away from the setting sun. My chest becomes heavy again, but I knew what she wanted, I know who she is, what she has become.

"I cant talk about it," tears stream down my face yet again, "not now anyway." Sensei is silent, a quiet understanding. Tears fall down my face as I look at the colors in front of me, every memory passing through my mind. "You know," I choke on my words, sensei looking at me, "I always hung out with the wrong crowd. Always did things I probably shouldn't have, last year before I transferred, something really bad happened, I fucked up and..." I take a deep breath, "and I had to go to the hospital." I feel the ghost of the blade as I put my hand to the bottom of my breast, remembering the pain of the the knife forcing its way through my flesh, "I was in the hospital for 3 days and not once," I begin sobbing out my words, heaving for air, "not once did she visit me." I wail, tears running down my face. I feel arms wrap around me and I throw my arms around sensei's waist, burying my face in his shirt. He holds me tight as I scream into his chest, his hand lightly running through my hair. "She didn't even care!" I scream over and over into his chest, muffling my voice with the body engulfing me, "She didn't even care!"

"I know," he whispers over and over again, "I know."

I eventually come up for air and immediately wipe my face and nose when I see the large wet spot on Sensei's shirt. I sniffle and take deep breaths, seeing the last bit of color fade from the sky.

"Thank you sensei." I say looking at him, his hair and mask hide each one of his features aside from his scarred eye, which was not glowing as if that of a feline.

"Please," his voice is gentle and barely above that of a whisper, "call me Kakashi." I blush at his words, realizing what the past hour has been. We have held hands, he has held me while I cried and not only that, he has shown me a small bit of him by bringing him here.

"I-I don't that is appropriate." I say looking away.

"You're the only one that calls me Hatake sensei, please, you're more than welcome to call me Kakashi." He says with humor in his voice. I can tell he is trying to lighten the mood, to change my mind from the deep part of me I haven't spoken to anyone else about.

"Okay Kakashi," I can barely say the word without loosing my shit.

We begin heading back to the car, kakashi saying the we should leave while there is still a little bit of light to illuminate our way. Kakashi offers his hand to me when I need it, but releases once I have stably crossed the obstacle. I miss the way his hand felt in mine, the way he securely protected it as if it would keep me from my get back to the car just as darkness consumes everything.

"Fuck," I whisper and I plop down in the passenger seat.

"What," Kakashi asks as he gets situated in his car, turning it on and rolling down the windows to clear out the hot air that formed inside of it.

"I just really want a cigarette." I say, my eyes heavy from the day, my body sore and sluggish. Kakashi is quiet for a moment, I can see him looking at me through me peripheral vision before he sighs, his body slumping in defeat at whatever thgouhst were going through his mind. He reaches over to his glove box and pops it open retrieving a pack of cigarette's and a lighter.

I raise my eye brows at him as he hands me the cancer sticks. "You smoke?" I ask genuienally shocked at what I am whitnessing.

"No," he replies, "I smoke sometimes when I drink but almost never, those are actually my friend Genma's. He left them in my car a few days ago and I've been meaning to give them back." He begins driving down out and down the fairly well taken care of dirt road, and I decide to play with Kakashi a little bit.

"Kakashi sensei! What are you doing giving cigarette's to a minor!" I say in a fake prudish voice, my hand shooting to my chest for dramatic effect. I can see a slight grin on Kakashi's masked lips.

"I know you're not a minor Sakura," as soon as the words leave his lips I see him freeze for a moment, my jaw also slightly drops as my heart begins beating so Loud I could almost swear he could hear it. As we reach paved road I try to recover.

"Oh yeah? And how do you know?" I say in a playful voice, trying to make sure there is no space for an awkward moment.

"Not only did I see you buying cigarette's yesterday but I also get all of the basic information on my students." We banter for a moment, me asking him if I can smoke in his car, me telling him where I live, him telling pin pointing all of the things that would give my age away even if he didn't know what it was. After a while I begin getting annoyed, dont talk about me like I'm a kid. I've been through things you couldn't even imagine.

"Oh yeah well you act like you're 40 so!" I stick my tongue out at him, crossing my arms with a huff.

"Forty? Ouch." He says with a chuckle.

"Well if you're not forty then how old are you?" I ask as I finish my cigarette and put the pack back in the glove box. He tries to get me to guess his age, telling me when I guessed too high of a number and telling me when I'm far off track, I eventually get fed up and demand he tells me. He turns on to the road my house is on.

"I'm only 26." He say and I practically scream in the car.

"WHAT how can you only be 26? You're a teacher!" I can tell he enjoys my reaction as he chuckles at my response, if only he knew that I was thinking about how although it's a 7 year age gap, my being 19 and him being 26 isn't the worst it could be.

We're about to turn the corner to my house when I yell, "Stop!" He lightly hits the brakes. He turns and raises an eyebrow at me as I begin gathering my things.

"I figured it would be good if you drop me off here, I don't want people to see you dropping me off at night and get the wrong idea." I can see Kakashi smirk.

"Me dropping you off here makes it look like we have something to hide." He says as he continues driving, after we pass about 3 houses I tell him to stop. I have everything in my arms when I finally look to him.

"Hey so," I speak quietly as I look at him, "thanks for defending me today, and listening to me, and letting me cry on you," I blush at my own words as I realize how intimate that moment was, "just, thanks for all of it."

I wish I could see what he looked like under the mask, so I could actually see the smile he is giving me. "Of course." He whispers. I open the door and step out, closing it behind me. I bend over and look in the car, "Goodnight Sakura," he says, my stomach dropping at how smooth and sweet those words sound as they come off of his masked lips. I wish I could invite him inside, I wish I could really show my thanks to him, but I cant, he's a teacher, and I'm his student.

"Goodnight Kakashi." I say quietly, his name sounding...delicious but foreign as it leaves my tongue. I don't think I'll ever be used to saying his name. I turn around and get out my house keys as I walk up my front steps. I unlock and open the door, looking behind and doing one final wave to Kakashi before stepping inside and closing the door behind me. I set my things down on the couch and dig through my bag for my phone. I unlock it and see 23 missed calls from Gaara and more than 30 texts that were sent hours ago.

I inwardly face palm as he must have tried to call and tell me my mom was looking for me. I walk to the kitchen and get my self a glass of water, not realizing how much I needed it until I saw my sink and realized what liquid goodness lived in its pipes. I chug a glass of water and set it down when I notice something that catches my eyes.

Across the street from my house sits a black van, its windows tinted and it hidden in the shadows. I stare at it for a moment, trying to see if anyone is in it. Suddenly the headlights turn on and the tires screech against the pavement. It rips out and down the street.

"What the actual fuck?" I say aloud I close the curtains to my kitchen window. I quickly go through the house and make sure all of the windows and doors are locked. I'm not too weirded out by it, after all it's not the first time something like that has happened in the fairly rich neighborhood. Most places get robbed but the jokes on them because when I moved in here Gaara had camera's installed on all sides of the house. Plus I dont have anything valuable in this house that actually belongs to me so who ever tries to rob me will go to jail for nothing.

I send Gaara a text telling him Im okay and begin making my way to the shower. I refuse to look at myself in the bathroom mirror and just strip. Once I'm showered I go to my room, yet again flopping face first on it. Without bothering to get dressed I curl up in the cool covers and drift off.

Today was fucking hell.

But at least Kakashi was there.

* * *

**So I know that a lot of things happened in this chapter, its just the last 2 chapters were slightly spicy so I wanted some wholesome heart warming sadness. **

**What do you guys think about Sakura and Kakashi's interaction? I think things are not moving too quick and are going quite sweetly. **

**What do you guys think about Sakura's mom? Or what she told Kakashi when they were looking at the sunset? Does the black van have anything at all? Or was it just there? Drop a review and please give me your ****theories**** or comments on what is happening/ what is going to happen. **

**I would like to thank those who reviewed,**

**tegz04, RedReaper, Nikki Root, Cruisegirl86,**

**rain89, Kowareta1468,**

**I hope you guys stay around and stick with the story!**

**See you all next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS IS AN ABSOLUTE MESS**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

A few weeks have passed since that day with Kakashi and my mom. After that day mom didn't try to reach out and contact me again, and I was grateful for it. As for Kakashi and I, things weren't really different. We never spoke of the day he showed me his mountain get away, and it didn't change things between us, well, not really.

I still panicked every time I saw him, my stomach fluttering and heart dropping to the floor, but aside from when I was in class he never even glanced my way. Part of me was grateful, grateful for him to not ask questions or treat me differently, but part of me was absolutely disappointed that although we shared some bits about ourselves, our relation ship didn't grow. However I couldn't hold it against him, I knew a relationship between us was forbidden. But with Kakashi ignoring me I focused on Sasuke, or at least I focused on him when he was actually at school. Almost everyday he was there we would meet behind the smoking shed, ripping and kissing each other like we both needed it, but we have never gone all the way. Either I was willing and he pulled away or he was more than down and I simply wasn't feeling it.

We were doing a good job about keeping our relationship a secret, that was until Ino walked up on us making out and I had to restrain her from telling the entire school, more specifically I didn't really want Karin hearing about me and Sasuke's relationship, and although she already knew I didn't want to add more fuel to the fire. I hadn't heard much from Karin, she would shoot me glares and I could see her and my friends talking about me when she thought I wasn't looking, but she mostly kept her head down, and so did I.

I tie up my overly worn green converse, grabbing my bag filled with all of my books from school. I head outside to see Ino already parked in my drive way, her baby blue convertible bug blasting a trap version of barbie girl. I get in her car and say 'Hi' over the blasting music before Ino zooms off in the direction of Naruto's house. Over the last few weeks Naruto and I have become very close. I honestly would consider him one of my best friends, but not close enough for me to ask why he has pictures of his parents, but they are never around, and he never speaks about them.

Almost every weekend Gaara and I head over to his house to either party or just hang out, and that is what I am doing this weekend. Naruto Invited me over for an impromptu study session, saying we can all study together considering we all have almost the same classes aside from Gym.

I smoke one of Ino's cigarettes, almost gagging and the menthol taste. I have really failed at quitting smoking. I don't know what it is, I just guess that with everyone doing it around me and having no real motivation to better myself physically, I'm stuck in a rut.

Ino blabbers on about perfect Sai is and I listen like the good friend I am, Ino and I having also become very close, hanging out almost everyday after school.

"And like his art is just so amazing, he can do wonders with those hands." Ino winks at me as we pull in and park at the house, I roll my eyes as I get out of the car. We head inside and make our way to Naruto's room, me having been in this house enough times I can find my way around it easily.

"Get the fuck out of my way my bags heavy." I say basically kicking down the door to Naruto's bedroom. I slam my bag down on the low table and heave a breath.

"Damn Sakura, whats with all of the books?" Kiba says as he lounges on the floor, his messy brown hair hidden underneath the hood of his signature black jacket.

"You said study and I have a lot of stuff on my plate." I joke with him as I plop down on the ground next to him. Not too long ago Kiba and I made out at one of Naruto's parties. When we woke up the next morning things weren't awkward when I said I just wanted to be friends with him, since that day, me and him have a lot of wholesome fun together.

"Sakura chan!" Naruto yells as he enters the room with a large bottle of cheap Tequila, my stomach instantly churns.

"Hi Naruto." I flash him a concerned smile as Hinata walks in behind him, her hands holding a salt shaker and a bowl of cut limes. I raise an eyebrow, "I thought we were going to study." I say not entirely wanting to drink today. With all of the partying I have been doing with everyone I've slowly but surely been falling behind.

"Oh we are but with a twist." Everyone sits on the floor, setting their books on the close to the ground table. I sit next to Kiba and Ino sits next to me, not even bothering to pull out any books. Once I have all of my papers and pens ready I hear the bedroom door open. Naruto said it was just going to be me, Hinata, Ino, Kiba and himself studying this evening, so you can imagine the shock on my face when Sasuke walked in.

I all but shit my pants when his made contact with mine, but I played it cool, focusing on a very interesting stain on the Japanese style table. The last time I saw him was when Ino caught us and he immediately left, not wanting anything to do with the blonde bimbo blabbering whatever came into her mind.

"My Man!" Naruto yells as he smiles at Sasuke, "You made it! Tonight's gonna be lit as fuuuck." Naruto draws out and I cringe at his terrible basic ass fuck boy language. Sasuke just stares at Naruto before turning around to leave. Instantly Naruto is on him and pulling him back into the room.

"Sasuke you can sit here." Ino offers as she winks at me, sliding over so Sasuke will be sitting between her and I. I roll my eyes and basically rest my head against the table, using me long hair as a curtain to hide me. I can smell his regular scent as he sits down beside me with a deep sigh.

We begin studying after Naruto explains that every time someone asks a question about their curriculum or needs help with a question, they take a shot. Studying goes well for the most part I make my way through two classes worth of reading material, Sasuke at one point mentioning how it's pointless for him to be here because he doesn't need to study to learn thing or some bullshit like that. Naruto bribed him with a few shots. After a smoke break I decide it would be good for me to work on math, my least favorite subject.

I stare at the equations in front of me, trying my best to ignore the strong dominating presence to my right. I decide to look through my curtain of baby pink, glancing at the sloshed people around me.

Naruto's room has always been unnecessarily large, giving a fucked up Ino enough space to drag everyone into a round of twister. I roll my eyes at them, slightly annoyed I cant properly study because of the drunken screeches coming from the knot of limbs.

I stare at the equations in front of me for about 15 more minutes before my frustration gets the better of me. I turn to Sasuke who has not moved an inch since sitting down when he first arrived, he has his ear buds in, his eyes closed as his head bobs to the music in an almost unnoticeable way. I refuse to look at him directly, needing to focus on my school work and not the way his mouth feels against mine.

I take on his shoulder causing him to look at me. His face is bored as I motion for him to turn off his music. "Sasuke can you help me? I don't understand this equation," he grunts in annoyance as he sits up straight, pulling my paper towards him. I have gotten used to his passive aggressive gestures, mostly ignoring them when he decides he is too good for words, which is 93 percent of the time.

He looks at my paper for a moment before he begins talking. I scoot closer to him, looking at the way he quickly breaks down the equation. I pay attention to him but my mind begins to wonder when I glance to his hand. His nails are unkempt, his hand slender, but lacking any real muscle, and his knuckles, they aren't spotted with small silver scars. They are so incredibly different than Kakashi sensei's.

"And that is how you get the desired answer." I snap back to reality, not because of Sasuke's words, but because of the soft warm hand on my knee. I play it cool although I can feel my cheeks heating. I sneak a peak, sasuke slowly beginning to break down the next equation. "Here you do it." He says sliding my papers back to me as his thumb draws small circles on my knee. I take a deep breath and begin deconstructing like he showed me, trying to keep my breathing even.

My pen scribbles down what I remember him showing me, his hand slowly creeping up from my knee to my thigh with each small circle. His fingers gently caressing the soft flesh exposed by my loose brown shorts. "No like this," he says as he grabs the pen from my hand, his hand still continuously moving dreadfully slow, up towards the ache inbetween my legs. I take the pen back and do it just like he showed me, my breathing at some point becoming uneven.

"Hey Sakura, were going to go swimming!" Ino yells making me jump. Naruto picks up Hinata and runs out of the room, Kiba hot on his trail as Ino gives me a wink before exiting the room and closing the door behind her. Suddenly I realize I'm alone with Sasuke, in a place where there is no stopping, no barriers. I feel a slight pressure on me as I focus putting ink on paper.

"Very good," Sasuke whispers, his voice much closer than it was before. I ignore the pulsing in between my legs as I begin working on the next equation, his hand continuously working towards the throbbing between my legs.

I am basically just putting down random numbers to make it look like I am not interested in Sasuke's actions, but he can tell I'm faking. He takes his free hand and brushes it against my neck, moving my hair to the other side of my head. "Take this seriously." He whispers, his lips barely grazing my skin but leaving fire beneath them. His breath of hot against my neck making me sigh and close my eyes, relishing in the feeling of his slow but painful doting.

"That's kind of hard to do when you're distracting me." I whimper as Sasuke's hand finishes exploring my thigh, brushing over my clothed sex, causing me to gasp slightly.

"Oh am I distracting you?" I can hear the smirk in his voice without even having to see him. I know he can feel how wet I am, even through the too thick shorts I am wearing.

I let out a loose chuckle as he places light kisses against my neck, causing my head to fall back. He rubs my sweet spot with his fingers, making me wish he would simply venture under my short to see what was waiting for him. I can smell liquor on his breath but I don't care as I whimper, pushing my groin further and further into his hand.

"Tell me, what do you want Sakura?" He teases me by dipping his fingers under the band of my shorts, causing me to whimper more. I open my half lidded eyes and look at him, his eyes hold just as much need as my own. I take my hand and place it on top of his, sliding them both under my underwear. When we reach the hot sticky mess between my legs, I see Sasuke's eyes darken.

A small part of me takes pride in the fact that I always keep my lady buisness shaved and perfectly smooth with gels and lotions, but when Sasuke's finger's start moving I forget all coherent thought. I hear him grunt in approval as his fingers begin dancing around my aroused, aching clit, feeling the juices that I made for him.

Quickly he moves behind me, one of his hands sliding up under my baggy T-shirt to cup one of my breasts. I hold back moans as Sasuke continues to circle my clit with his fingers. I yelp when he gives it a light pinch, before going lower to explore my hot wet cave.

My legs instinctively stretch out as he circles my entrance with the fingers that are building heat inside of me. Sasuke releases my breast to cover my mouth as he sends a finger into me, muffling my cry of joy. He quickly begins moving his finger and I begin panting. I can feel his hard member against my lower back, twitching at each little moan I make. Sasuke pulls his finger out and I whimper in protest, wishing the foreplay could have lasted longer.

I can hear Sasuke panting as he grabs my waist and lifts me onto my knee's. I can barely move as I rest against the short table in front of us. I can hear Sasuke undoing his belt behind me, I slightly bend around enough to see his face, his eyes deep and hungry. Without waiting a second Sasuke grabs the top of my short and pulls them down. I moan at the feeling of cool air caressing my hot, painful sex. Sasuke grabs a fistful of my hair in his hand, yanking it back so I look away from him.

Without a moments notice I feel Sasuke thrust into me, and I cry out at the wonderful feeling of having someone touch the sweet spot that has been all too lonely recently. Quickly he begins thrusting me, one of his fingers sliding into my mouth for me to suck while his other hand still firmly grabs my hair. I feel pleasure and pain slide through me and he thrusts and thrusts and thrusts his length into me again and again. I can feel his hips hit my ass as I slowly slide farther and farther onto the table.

I can feel the once long lost heat building up in me. Sasuke begins thrusting harder, his pace quickening as I moan more and more, his finger still in my mouth to muffle me. Suddenly Sasuke does two more thrusts and stops, he moans loudly as he falls over the back of me, releasing my hair. He pants heavily as I try to gather my thoughts, did, did he just cum inside of me? And I not even finish?

Slowly Sasuke pulls out of me and I lean up. Sasuke runs his fingers through his hair and he begins zipping up his pants. I do the same, pulling my shorts up as a a large feeling of disappointment builds inside of me. I can tell my eyes are wide and heavy as Sasuke looks at me. With a light grin Sasuke looks at me, reaching over to cup the back of my neck. He leans in and presses a light kiss to my forehead, "That was amazing." He says before falling back to lay down on the floor, his breathing still uneven.

Oh. My. God. "It was." I lie as I quickly grab my phone and stand up. Does he not know how to make a girl cum? What even was that? Many cold emotions run through me as I plaster a fake smile to my face, I bet he doesn't even know he didn't win.

"I'm gonna go get some water, do you need anything?" I ask as I feel the need to cry building inside of me. Sasuke shakes his head and I tell him I will be right back before I quickly exit the room. As soon as I hit the hallway I feel tears build in my eyes. I am so stupid.

I am so stupid to cry over not cumming. I head down the hallway as wipe tears away as they come. I dont even know how to describe what I am feeling. Maybe it is disappointment that I thought sex with Sasuke would be amazing, maybe Im sad because he literally used me as a piece of meat to cum in and not even think about whether I finished or not.

I head downstairs and go towards the kitchen, voices emanating from the brightly lit room, even though there is still daylight out.

"Sakura Chan! Look who is here!" Naruto yells and instantly I get angry. Along with all of my friends stands Kakashi sensei, his masked face staring at me with a smile.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" I ask with tears still streaming down my face. The room gets significantly quieter at my words, I am in no mood to deal right now. Ino looks to me with wide eyes. She quickly notices my tears and scans me up and down to make sure I am okay. I begin walking to the bathroom off of the kitchen and she follows me. I intentionally avoid Kakashi's wide stare.

As soon as the bathroom door closes Ino goes off. "Is everything okay? Did he hurt you? What happened? Do I need to go beat his ass? Naruto and Kiba will help me beat his ass." I can tell that she is drunk but sane, making her a mostly rational person to talk too.

I sit down on the toilet of the bathroom and look at my panties, a small pool of white sits at the bottom of them. Ino's eyes go wide as she looks at me. "Did he...?" I nod, "Yep, he came inside of me." I can feel the rest of his seed making its way out of me.

"HE FUCKING CAME INSIDE OF YOU!?" Ino yells, pure rage on her face. "Do we need to get you a pill? Are you on birth control?" She asks panicked as her hand clench and un clench.

"I'm on birth control," I say feeling sadness and disappointment sit on my shoulders. I feel my tears slowly trickle down my face.

"What's wrong?" Ino asks placing a hand on my knee.

"I'm just...disappointed. Like, I dont know what I expected its just, its been so long since I let someone touch me like that," I get more heated with my words as anger sets in, "And I just wanted to fucking orgasm but instead he just bent me over some fucking little table and fucked me like I was some piece of meat," I take a deep breath and release all of the bullshit. The entire time I spoke Ino just nodded her head as If knowing exactly what I meant. "And like I know it's stupid to be acting like this about some little fucking thing but," I wipe the cum out of my underwear, "It's just been so long and I'm so disappointed." I stand up and flush away my sins, literally. I quickly wash my face while Ino rubs my back.

"Was his dick at least nice?" She asks straight up.

"I don't even KNOW!" I exasperate as I extend my arms in a crazy motion. She shakes her head in disappointment as I tell her about how I didn't even see it.

We exit the bathroom and the kitchen is still silent. Naruto quietly eats some pizza while Kiba sips on some water, looking at everything but me. "You all heard me," I take one of the stools sitting at the island, rage filling me, "that's fucking GREAT." I take the stool with one hand and throw it across the room, it slamming into a table sending a vase to the ground to shatter. Everyone looks at me as I rest my head in my hands, trying my best not to destroy everything around me. Why am I acting like this? Why am I so angry?

"I think I need to leave." I say as my fists vibrate with fury.

"I'll drive you." Kakashi sensei says without hesitation, grabbing his keys off of the island.

"I'll go get your things." Ino dashes upstairs to get my books and papers. I look to Naruto who is staring wide eyed as a piece of pizza hangs out of his mouth, I bet he doesn't even know whats happening.

"Sorry Naruto ill pay you back." I say speaking about the broken vase and stool. Ino comes back downstairs and I dont even ask what Sasuke said about her getting my things.

Once I have my bag and hug Ino bye, Kiba clasps a strong hand on my shoulder, "Feel better." His eyes are soft, like he actually feels pity for me, and that pisses me off even more, but I put a smile on my face and thank him.

Kakashi and I head out to his car and we get in. I hold myself together, as Kakashi pulls out of Naruto's driveway. I go into the glove box without even asking and begin smoking one of the cigarettes.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asks me quietly and I loose it.

"You know what, no I'm not okay," tears flow down my face as I speak with rage, I speak about almost everything that happened is deep detail with Kakashi, getting more and more heated with every flashback. "And like he is just a piece of shit! I'm not a slut I have only had sex with 3 people including him! One of those people is my best friend! Like I don't understand what really happened. It's been so long since I've let someone touch me like that and like I just wanted to feel that release with and from someone but I didn't even get that!," I kakashi just nods his head slightly to my words, "And like what the fuck was I supposed to do? Tell him to keep going? He obviously didn't really care! He didn't even kiss me Kakashi! He didn't kiss me once! Not on the lips! I just wanted to be kissed and held and made love to, and no I don't love Sasuke and I don't want him to love me but I just wanted an intimate moment even if It was a lie." I am screaming my words and looking to Kakashi even though I don't expect him to say anything back, even though he is my teacher and I shouldn't be talking about this.

I sigh, finally calming down slightly, "Im sorry I'm yelling I'm not mad at you I'm just speaking angrily in your direction." I run my fingers through my hair and finally look out the window before Kakashi quickly stops the car. Stepping out he walks over to my side of the vehicle. "Get out," He says as my door flies open. Part of me is caught off guard at him just pulling over on the side of the road, but I step out none the less. Closing the door he grabs my arm and yanks me into the brush next to the road, he rips me through bushes and tree's until I've finally had enough.

"What the fuck Kakashi?" I scream as I yank my arm out of his hand. He turns towards me and before I know it his fist is making contact with my cheek. I am shot to the ground, pain shooting through my face, he has a good punch.

"Fight me." He says with his hands in his pockets, his form loose, but I can tell from the look in his dark eyes and the heavy aura around him he means business.

"Wha-" Quicker than lightening Kakashi is in front of me, giving me barely enough time to lift my arms up and block his leg from impacting my body. I am quickly on my feet, but I am unsteady as I hold myself, my emotions still running too high. Kakashi dashes at me, landing punch after punch as I try my best to block. I can tell Kakashi is holding back, he can easily over power me but is deciding not to.

He swoops his leg, hitting the back of my knee sending me too the ground. "You're too emotional, I know you could have avoided that," standing back up I pull leaves out of my hair, "so tell me Sakura, what is making you so weak?" I can tell he is baiting me on, and it works.

I charge after him, thinking about today, and every day before that. "You don't know what it's like," I throw my fist towards his face and he blocks it perfectly, "You don't know what it is like having no one love you." He sends jab towards my stomach, hitting me hard but not hard enough to send me down.

"What makes you think I'm so loved?" Kakashi asks as he deflects my foot, it having been aimed for his face.

I get more angry, "Is your mother a fucking junkie?" My fist impacts his stomach, "Is the man who took your virginity to your gay best friend?" I send another punch up towards his jaw, he dodges. "Did the man you thought you would die for try to kill you?" I scream at him, he hesitates as I grab his arm, twisting him around to punch his kidney. "Did your father leave you with a woman who abused you and crippled your mind?" I hadn't noticed but tears flow down my cheeks as I send punch after sloppy punch in Kakashi's direction, him not calmly catching each of my hits with his hands. "Did you think you could be a normal person, only for you to end up is some sick, mental group of people set on destroying each other?"

Kakashi just stands there as I send weak punches one after the next into his abdomen, not even flinching at the contact. "If none of that has happened to you," I sob, "You've been loved more than I ever have." I cry and fall to the ground, letting out a scream of bloody murder.

Kakashi stands on front of me, looking down at my crippled form. "Come on Sakura." His arms wrap around me, sliding around my back and under my knee's before effortlessly lifting me off of the ground. I continue crying as I bury my head into his chest.

The old me wouldn't cry about this. The old me wouldn't even have let these feeling creep up on me, but, who even am I now? I'm not the me from a year ago, but I'm not a better me. I just dont know what to do.

Kakashi reaches the car and opens the passenger door, setting me down before throwing back the seat. I lay down and curl up as he he pulls the seat belt over me. I close my eyes and continue to cry as Kakashi starts the car and begins driving. I feel warm wind caress me and I slowly doze off, an all too deep consuming me.

I awake to Kakashi slowly running a hand up and down my arm, drawing me from the warmth of my dream world. I sit up and look around, rubbing dried salt from my eyes. "Where are we?" I ask still disoriented, not recognizing any of the buildings around me.

Kakashi is now sitting back in his chair, the windows all down as a cigarette sits lit on his masked lips, an orange book in his hands. I feel my face scrunch, "I thought you only smoke when you drink."

He smiles at me, "Sometimes, there are exceptions." I nod as I sit my chair back up. Kakashi hands me the cigarette he was magically smoking through his mask, "Were in a small town outside of Konoha," I nod and smoke, trying to get in my body as I stretch and flex my still sore fingers from Me and Kakashi's fight earlier.

A bright neon sign beats down on me, only just making me aware its almost dark out. Ichiraku Diner. I look to Kakashi and hand him back the cigarette, he grins, "Get out, I'm buying you some food."

I tirelessly rub my nails, the candy red apple booth sticky on my exposed thighs. I look across at Kakashi, his eyes glancing around the diner as if looking for a familiar face.

An untouched menu sits in front of me, my appetite long gone now. A brown haired waitress comes over, setting two waters on the table. She eats Kakashi with her eyes before asking him for his order. "I'll take the usual," He replies barely glancing her way before handing her the menu. She blushes at him, I wonder if I look at him like that.

The waitress doesn't acknowledge my presence, not even looking my way. "What do you want?" Kakashi asks causing the waitress's eyes to shoot to me, they sharpen as if she didn't even notice I was there.

"I don't know." I whisper as I quickly open the menu, feeling stupid. The waitress sighs dramatically, causing my cheeks to heat.

"She'll take basket of fries and a strawberry shake." Kakashi says calmly, I close my menu and hand it to the brunette. I follow her form with my eyes as she walks away, she's pretty, her retro pink dress suiting the rest of the diner's theme.

"She seemed to like you." I say as I sink farther into the booth. Kakashi focus is on me as he smiles.

"A lot of women seem to like me." There is no sarcasm or ego in his voice, just pure fact.

"I don't blame them," I breath out, barely above a whisper as my arms cross my chest. Whether he heard me or not he keeps it to himself, pushing my cup of water closer to me.

Kakashi confuses me. He is absolutely gorgeous, can get whatever he wants, is a teacher, and is always there for me when I need him.

"What?" He asks as he inquires about the glare I didn't even know I was sending his way.

"I just-" The waitress returns to the table with out food. She gives Kakashi a cup of black coffee, accompanied with an almond crusted scone. She basically throws my shake and fries at me, quickly turning her gaze back to Kakashi. "Is there anything else I can get you?" Her voice is syrupy sweet to the point that I cringe. "No thank you." He say with kindness, causing the girl cheeks to redden once more before she walks away. The smell of the fries causes my stomach to rumble, and I immediately begin picking away at them.

"As you were saying?" Kakashi asks as he sets down the scone he apparently took a few bites out of already, his mask back up in its normal position. If I had more energy I would have probably asked more about it, but...I couldn't.

"I just..." I squish fries in between my fingers, letting the oil coat them, "I just feel like I am a character in some sad story, about a weak girl and the author is just making random shit happen for no reason. I feel like I am a victim of some sick joke and everyone is just watching for their own amusement."

Kakashi listens to me with undiluted attention, as if he actually cares about what I am saying. "And you," I take a few sips of my shake, its sweet strawberry flavor giving me life, "You are always there when I need an escape, you're always there when I need to be saved," I take a deep breath, "You're always there when I'm weak. And I genuinely feel like I am."

Kakashi sets down his now finished cup of coffee and I feel a comforting warmth cover my hand, "Sakura you are not weak." If I had any tears left to cry I would, but my reserves were now dry. "I have seen you Sakura, I have seen you fight, I have seen you cry, I have seen you when you talk with your friends while wearing a real smile. You are not weak." And again, we have another intimate moment. A moment that shouldn't be happening, a moment that makes my heart want to jump out of my chest.

"It sounds like you've been watching me Kakashi sensei." Kakashi withdraws his hand as a deep heart laugh resonates from him, I instantly miss the warmth.

"So what if I have?" He asks as he rests with his arms behind his head.

I roll my eyes and chuckle even though inside of me every natural disaster is stirring begging to be let out.

We joke around as I munch on my fries and drink my shake until I've ingested as much as I can handle. "Thank you." I say as I smile at Kakashi, he raises his eyebrows.

"For?"

"When you made me fight you, for buying me food, for being there when I needed someone just, thank you for everything."

He smiles, "You better be thankful, my jaw still hurts from that punch earlier." He feigns pain as he rubs his jaw, It's not my turn to laugh.

"So does my fist." I say shaking my hand we share a few more chuckles before Kakashi gets serious.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." I reply, instantly feeling better after having some food in my system.

"Why don't you want to enter the boxing competition against Akatsuki High? You obviously can fight, what's holding you back?"

A dark cloud sits on my chest. "I-I cant talk about it completely but, I went to school there last year," I sigh deeply, my hands beginning to shake, the scar under my breast reminding me of a pain I would rather forget completely.

"Essentially I went there last year, and there was this guy I was involved with, he was the one that actually taught me how to fight. Well anyway things didnt end well between us and I lost a lot of friends. I'm not sure I'm ready to face them just yet."

Kakashi nods his head and opens his mouth to speak but the diner door opening catches his attention, I follow his eyes and immediately my heart starts pumping.

"Yo Kakashi!" I blonde man walks up to us, a bandanna tied around his head, and next to him walks up, Iruka sensei. I look to Kakashi with slight panic but he is a perfect example of resolve.

"Genma." He says as the blonde man walks up and slams his hands on our table. The smell of alcohol clogs my nose as Iruka sensei walks up behind the blonde man and throws his arm over his shoulder, both of the barely standing upright.

"Kakathi wat are you doin her so late?" Genma asks slurring his words while Iruka sensei laughs.

"Just enjoying the peace." kakashi seems strangely angry at the appearance of these two. Genma looks over to me, his actions swerved and messy.

"Oh who hav you got her?" Genma slurrs in my direction causing Iruka sensei to look my way. At first he squints his eyes, trying to focus, but the go wide when he realizes who I am. "Sakura?" Iruka sensei mutters as he falls more on top of Genma.

"Ooooohh Sakura, wat a purdy nam." Genma grins in my direction and before I know it Genma is on his ass, and Kakashi is standing over him.

"Back off Genma." His voice is so dark it gives me chills.

Iruka sensei takes a step towards Kakashi, "Kakashi," Iruka sensei frowns as Kakashi looks at him.

"It's not what it looks like." Kakashi says smoothly as he turns towards me, I slide myself out of the booth as Kakashi sets some money on the table.

Kakashi mutters some words to Iruka sensei before nudging me out of the diner. I look back for a second and see Iruka's eyes hard on me, and Kakashi's hand on my lower back leading me out of the restaurant.

We get into the car and Kakashi apologizes for how Genma acted. "It's fine, they seem like fun, the complete opposite of you." I playfully nudge Kakashi as he starts the car, his masked smile barely visible at this time of night.

Kakashi drives me home again, not much being said on the hour and a half drive to my house. I figured both of us were pretty drained, even though I had a nap I still was too tired to try and spark conversation. By the time I got home it was 12:49.

"Thank you for the ride Kakashi, and the food." he smiles back to me as I get out of the car with all of my things.

"Goodnight Sakura." His voice is gentle and sincere as his eyes blend in with the darkness around us. He sits in my drive way by the street as I unlock my house, a gentlemanly curtosy I always want to take advantage of. It wouldnt be too hard to ask him to walk me to my door.

When I get inside the day comes crashing down on me. And I cry again. I cry at the pain, the stupid disappointment, the punches, and the kindness. I cried in and out of the shower, having to wash Sasuke out of me. I call Gaara and tell him everything that happened today. I guess Ino called him and told him a loose version of what happened, but she went into extreme detail about Kakashi not hesitating to get me out of there.

Out of the whole story I smiled when I told him about the time Kakashi and I spent together, all of it, fight and all, and I fell asleep with a smile on my face, and my heart light.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR WHAT YOU JUST HAD TO READ! I AM SO SORRY THAT HAPPENED! I just had to, I was writing and I honestly planned for Sasuke and Sakura to be cute and light and fluffy and really sweet moment at Naruto's house but life isnt always nice. So I wrote this. **

**Please comment and review this I really need to make sure this chapter didnt loose my few fans forever...**

**Also a quick comment, before anyone is like 'sakura shouldnt have freaked out about that' or 'the way she is feeling is completely out of nowhere and it doesnt make sense' I have felt that way before with sex. Almost that exact situation happened to me, so before you go commenting about how it is stupid or something please remember that I wrote that with an actual ****reference**** to feelings, mine.**

* * *

**Also there was a question**** with the last chapter, **

**Kowareta1468 had a comment about Kakashi and Sakura walking in the woods and why it wasnt still super hot. **My answer is that I had the mental path of since they are in the forest and its shady it was significantly cooler, so the temperature wasnt really a problem anymore. But I should hve explained that better in the chapter. Sorry

**I would like to thank **

**RedReaper, Kowareta1468, and Nikki Root, **

**for reviewing! **

**Please keep reviewing and giving me feedback! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. This chapter has a lot going on and its a touch longer than normal. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

I didn't want to face today. I didn't want to see Sasuke. I didn't want to see Kakashi. I just wanted to stay wrapped in my fluff tortilla and pretend yesterday didnt happen, but as I know things don't really work out in my favor.

Sasuke has been his normal cold self, him only glancing my way once as he walked by me, but I payed no mind to him. I cant tell him about yesterday. I cant tell him how for the hottest guy here, well, second hottest, he is terrible at sex.

I focus on Iruka senseis words to avoid the burning stare boring into my back. when I first entered the classroom Iruka sensei called me aside, telling me to meet him after class, and I am pretty nervous about it. He saw me at the diner with Kakashi and I don't know if he contacted him to clarify what was happening, so I can only assume he thinks the worst.

Naruto has been tossing notes to me through out class and I have been ignoring them. I don't want to talk to Naruto about what happened. I feel bad enough I broke a vase and a stool I don't want to have him bombard me with questions. I could barely answer Ino's questions when she cornered me this morning, asking me what happened after Kakashi and I left. I told her the lie, the simple he drove me home and that was that.

The bell rings and Naruto B-lines straight towards me but I quickly turn, basically running towards Iruka sensei. I can see Naruto and Sasuke staring at me from across the room as I approach Iruka sensei's desk. The room drains out, Sasuke dragging Naruto as he calmly stares at me.

Iruka stares at me and neither of us really know how to begin, so I start with a basic, "What did you want to see me about Iruka sensei?"

He sighs deeply, rubbing his temples with his fore fingers, "Sakura I'm pretty sure you know what I want to talk to you about," I did know. I do, but I don't really want to. Iruka sensei continues, "I'm going to be honest, I am a little uncomfortable having seen you and Kakashi at Ichiraku alone, and at so late at night as well." I nod in understanding, completely aware of where he is coming from. "Kakashi contacted me and explained the situation briefly, saying there were certain things personal to you he had no right to tell me about, but he did tell me you were in a bad situation and he just happened to be there at the right time." I nod and stay completely silent, not quite knowing what to say.

Iruka sensei looks at me as if expecting me to explain the situation Kakashi was too chivalrous to speak about, but I have no intention of telling another teacher about how I hooked up with Sasuke and had a break down. Sensei sighs again, his brown eyes turning serious.

"I would like to ask you to stop confiding in Kakashi, it is very inappropriate." Although his words are true I feel offended, he is speaking to me as if I am stupid and don't realize the situation I have put him in. I open my mouth to explain myself but he cuts me off. "It's not unknown that Kakashi is attractive, and a lot of students have crushes on him, girls and boys alike, but I think that you of all people trying to pursue after a teacher, especially with your record, is absolutely idiotic, and if it continues I will have to go to the dean." All of the respect I had for Iruka sensei flies out of the window, and anger replaces it.

I slam my fists down on his desk, crumpling papers under my fingers, "Are you accusing me of trying to fuck Kakashi sensei?" Venom laces my lips and I can see Iruka sensei pale slightly, but holds his face firm.

"Well after having seeing you so late at night together and the rumors I have heard from other students in your gym class I can only assume that. Also with you being 19 you know that you are now legally an adult, meaning you think you can be in intimate relationships with people older than you, people like Kakashi."

I don't even know what to say. I am blown away at the words that were just said. Yes I think Kakashi is attractive, and yes sometime I share things a little too personal, but I have never once made an inappropriate move on him or him on me.

"This is fucking bullshit! I'm not sleeping with my teacher and I have no intention of doing so!" I shove my finger in his face, spitting my words at him, "You dont know anything about me and Kakashi's relationship! So mind your fucking business and don't ever threaten me again!"

"I am only looking out for my friend." Iruka sensei says quietly, his brown eyes quivering.

"I'm looking out for him too." I say before backing away and heading to the classroom door. Before I exit I turn back to Iruka sensei. "You know," he looks at me, "if I can resist punching a teacher in an act of rage I can resist kissing one in an act of passion." His brown eyes hold mine as he stays silent, and I turn away, avoiding the black and blue eyes that follow me down the hallway.

I was going to go to my next class but the anger and sadness that sat on my shoulders weighs me down too much to even play with the idea of sitting in a classroom for another hour.

I find Ino and ask her for her car keys, her eyebrows shoot up when she asks me whats wrong. "If you want to know you've got to skip class." Without a second thought Ino slams her locker closed, grabbing her keys and interlocking her arm with mine.

We walk arm in arm down the hallway of people, the two of us being the only ones going against the flow of moving bodies. People look at us as we walk by, their eyes looking then quickly darting away at the aura Ino and I emitted. We reach the front double doors of the building, throwing them open. I quickly told Ino what happened as we rushed through the halls before the bell rang, her nodding and eyes going wide.

We step out the front doors and standing there is Kakashi. My eyes go wide and every negative emotion that was coursing through me leaves my body. Ino and I stop dead in our tracks. "Good morning girls." Kakashi closes the worn orange book that he was holding, shoving in into his back pocket.

He grins at us from underneath the black mask that leads down into his grey button up shirt. "H-hello Kakashi." I say as panic fills me. At first I was excited that I saw him, happy to see the familiar silver hair and scarred dark grey eye at has seen me at my worst, and then I remembered Ino and I we're ditching class.

"You girls should be getting ready to head to class." His voice has a drop of humor in it, as if he knows exactly what we are doing.

"Were getting some books from the car." I say with playfulness. I can see Ino out of the corner of my eye, her eyes darting between me and Kakashi.

"Mhmm sure thing girls,"' he puts his hands behind hi head, flexing his biceps, "Just make sure you don't leave campus, if they see a car is missing there will be trouble." He casually walks past us, he chuckles as I stick my tongue out at him. He totally knows what we are doing.

Suddenly the school bell rings, signalling the students to hurry to class. Ino and I release and jog to her baby blue bug, ducking down just in time for the hall monitor the step outside, look around for a second, and head back in. Thank god they don't expect the rich kids to break the rules. Well, they expect Ino too, but she can literally pay her way out of anything.

"What the fuck was that?" She says with a light pant as she gets out a cigarette.

"What was what?" I ask taking one as well. She turns on her car and cracks the windows, the air conditioning lightly blowing.

"You and Kakashi sensei, somethings going on." My adrenaline hits but I remember I have nothing to worry about, nothings happened.

"Nothing's going on Ino. Let it go."

"If nothing is going on why did Iruka sensei accuse you of sleeping with him?" She has a fair fucking point. Although Ino and I are really good friends, I dont want to tell her about me and Kakashi. I don't think it is something I can talk to her about, I don't think I can share with her the things I have shared with him, and vice versa.

With a sigh I drop my head and I tell her what I can. I tell her about Kakashi taking me to the diner, changing the time and why we were there. I then proceed to tell her about seeing Iruka sensei and the talk he had with me today. Once I have finished telling her what I can. Ino goes off. She freaks out about Iruka sensei accusing me of sleeping with a teacher saying I would never do anything like that. And that is a perfect example of why I cant tell her everything.

She doesn't know everything about me, she doesn't really know me. Because if she did, she would be able to see how I look at Kakashi. She would be able to see that I want him, even though I know I cant. I know I am a liar, I have known for years, I also know I am a hypocrite, but if people knew that about me I wouldn't have their trust, and I need that to survive, so I can use them. And I know that is cruel and unfair, but so is life.

"Have you heard anything from Naruto?" I ask putting my cigarette out. Ino's face lights up, "Girl I have fucking TEA!"

"Well when Sasuke came downstairs looking for you I told him you left. Sasuke being Sasuke sighed but didnt say anything and he like saw the broken vase Kiba was cleaning up and Naruto got pissed and started fighting with Sasuke, saying something about you deserving better and that Sasuke shouldn't have just like, fucked you. Sasuke was like 'its none of your business idiot' and Naruto and him fought for a second and then Sasuke was like 'ill handle it' which sounds really sketchy but I think he wants to apologize to you."

My eyes go wide, Sasuke, apologizing? No way.

"I know girl, I know." She replies to my silence. "But like, Naruto's not mad, he's just sad that it happened. He's totally got a crush on you."

"Oh I know."

We spend the rest of our time outside chain smoking and talking about stupid things. Ino told me about her and Sai, she also told me a few things about Shikamaru. Nothing big, nothing juicy, just little things, like how he fell asleep in Chemistry, or how he walked out of English because he couldn't stand to be bored with nothing happening. She knows I know about her and Shikamaru's fling, I have my suspicions that it has happened more than once but I can tell she doesn't want to speak about it directly, especially at school.

Talking to Ino made me feel a lot better about things, giving me a place to voice my thoughts. We gather our things and head back inside the building, making it just in time for the bell. Ino walks with me to the lunch room, going with the flow of cramped bodies and loud voices.

To my surprise Naruto wasn't at his regular table, not that I planned on sitting with him anyway but, it surprised me. Ino gives my arm a tight squeeze as she pulls me towards the table, we slip in unnoticed aside from Kiba and Hinata. "Hey Sakura!" Kiba says excitedly before resuming a loud conversation with Choji and Rock Lee. I was grateful that Kiba didn't mention anything about what happened at Naruto's house, but I was constantly on alert, waiting for Sasuke to enter the cafeteria, and he did.

Hinata and I are in the middle of discussing which is better, cats or dogs, when we hear the entire building go quiet, then a glass shattering cackle shoots through the air. Everyone turns and I could swear that every jaw, including mine, hit the floor.

"Hey you two bit skanks! Sasuke is mine so you can stop your pathetic fantasies!" Karin strides into the room with a phone in her hand and Sasuke on her arm, and I swear to god I have never seen someone so angry as he did in that moment. You can hear snickers throughout the room as Karin leads Sasuke towards our table, a bright red shirt that matches her hair upon his body.

"Oh my god," I whisper out as giggles flow from me. He looks like a dog that was dressed up and just wants to sit in the corner in shame. Karin confidently reaches our table and directly make eye contact with me. Giggles are still flowing from me as she stares me down, and tears prick the sides of my eyes.

"Sasuke and I are official now." She says with her arm possessively wrapped around his. I giggle more, completely entertained by this.

"o-okay." I say trying to restrain my laughs. Why does she feel the need to tell me this? I fucked him, it wasn't great, I don't really care who has him at this point. But after what happened between us, seeing him dressed up as Karin's lap dog brought so much joy to me.

Karin frowns as I continue to giggle, aggressively typing away at her phone. Sasuke is staring daggers of pure RAGE at me. But all I can do is laugh and look back at him.

"'Sasuke! Miss me?'" I mimic Karin as I did behind the shed the day we first kissed, and Sasuke snaps. He slams his hands down on the table in front of me, grabbing my chin and facing me towards him. "Quiet pet." He says in a way that sends chills down my spine but I ignore my body and laugh, Karin pulling him away from me, sending crude gestures my way, but full tears of laughter flow down my face.

"First of all I aint your pet," I motion to Sasuke as I stand from the table, "and second of all I don't give a fuck if Sasuke is yours, I don't want him." The whole room looses it, people laughing yelling, some crying but I just turn around, tears of humor still streaming down my face and I head to gym.

During my walk to Gym I try my best to calm my laughter, but giggles jump out of me. He looked so stupid, like Sasuke is the coolest guy in school and he was declaring to the world he was her bitch, it was just so pathetic. Poor guy, he probably boned her and she went off of the deep end. Oh well.

I enter the large gym building, there are still a few minutes until lunch is over but I wasn't planning on actually eating anyway, so might as well get a head start on my work out.

I look around the gym and its completely empty, part of me is disappointing Kakashi isnt here but I shrug it off knowing he will be here later and head to the changing room. After changing into sweats and a black sports bra I tie up my hair and head back into the gymnasium. Immediately butterflies hit me.

With a smile I skip up to Kakashi, sliding my headphones around my neck. "Hi Kakashi sensei!" I say with a chipper tune, causing him to look up from the same orange book from earlier today.

"Hello Sakura," his eyes quickly scan me up and down before making contact with mine, "you're sure in a good mood."

I cant keep the smile from my face, I would be lying if Sasuke being whipped by Karin was the only thing making me smile. Truth is I just enjoy seeing him. "Well I don't know if you've heard but Sasuke royally humiliated himself today and I have to say it was fucking hilarious."

Kakashi lightly chuckles as he leans back on the bleachers, "Ah yes I heard he and that Karin girl caused quite an uproar today."

"You should have seen it Kakashi, she made a point to tell me that Sasuke was hers but I couldn't care less about him." I feel exposed as I stand in front of him wearing what I am, his attention fully on me, but I hold my head high, acting like his gaze doesn't affect me.

"Are you sure you want nothing to do with him? Because I know a lot of girls that have said the same thing and not meant a word of it." His voice is cool with a slight edge in it.

I place my hands behind my back and look at the ground, slightly ashamed to tell him the truth. "I wont lie, if there is a moment where he has something I need, I will use him as I need to. And I know that makes me a terrible person but that's who I am. But I don't need him to hold my hand, or tell me I'm perfect or anything like that. I don't want that from him." I want it from you.

He smiles at me as if he approves of my rationalization, and is about to say something when the sound of the Gym doors opening echo's throughout the building. In pops Naruto's head, his silver septum accidentally popping out of his nose. He sheepishly steps in and closes the door behind him, heading in my direction, a light pink box in his hands.

I head towards Naruto with a smile on my face and it's not until I'm standing in front of him that I remembered I was avoiding him and a certain talk.

"Hi Naruto," I begin as he looks at me as if he has done something wrong.

"Hey Sakura chan um," He fidgets with the pink box in his hands before taking a deep breath, "look Sakura chan, I know you have been avoiding me and I don't need to know why. I just want you to know that I feel like what happened between you and Sasuke was my fault." I raise my eyebrows to my hairline, how could what have happened been his fault? I open my mouth but Naruto continues speaking, "It's just if we actually studied instead of deciding to drink I feel like everything would have turned out differently. And I know Sasuke is an asshole and I dont know I feel like I should have known better." His cheeks redden slightly as he looks down at me.

Suddenly I feel bad, my stupid mistake has caused Naruto to feel guilty about something he had no part in.

Again I go to speak but Naruto has other plans. He shoves the light pink box in my direction and I peer at it before accepting it. "I got it from a nice dessert place out of town, I just wanted to get you something nice to make up for me not watching out more." I open the light pink box and gape at its contents. Several strawberries are placed in a floral like pattern, each of them dipped in different chocolates and dusted with gold.

"Naruto I cant take this," I breath as I look up at him. He smiles at me and shrugs, "I'd really like it if you did. I saw them and they reminded me of you. Besides Ino told me you love strawberries." I cant help but smile and pull him into a hug. He accepts me and I am enveloped in warmth.

"Naruto thank you so much for this. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I'm just super embarrassed about my out burst. I have done a lot of things I'm not proud of because of my anger and I'm just sorry." We release from our hug and Naruto cups my face with his hands.

"Sakura don't ever feel embarrassed, and dont let that embarrassment hold you back from living your best life. Look at me for example. Freshman year I graffiti the entire school on the first day and here I am with my head held high. Dont let it get to you." It was in that moment that I realized that no matter how I acted Naruto would always be a friend to me.

I smile at him and twist his septum ring back up into his nose. "Thanks Naruto."

Naruto leaves to head to class and I decide to head to the work out room. I glance at Kakashi to see him nose deep in his book, although part of me wonders if he was using it as a shield to listen to Naruto and my conversation.

I enter the glass walled room and set my strawberries on a bench, not wanting to leave them in a locker where someone might fuck with them. I begin wrapping my wrists, wanting to get some good fresh hits in. As I am wrapping Kakashi walks up and make his signature move of leaning against the doorway.

"That boy sure has the hots for you." I blush but roll my eyes anyway at Kakashi's words.

"Yeah yeah I know." I finish one wrist and begin on the next.

"Naruto would probably be good for you. He's a trouble make just like you but on a much different level, plus you guys would make a cute couple." My heart cant help but ache at his words. From Kakashi to saying Naruto being good for me to him saying we'd look good together, it make me sad that him and I can never be that way.

"I would never do that." I say as I begin some stretches.

"Oh? Why's that? Blonde not your taste?" Again Kakashi's words upset me, but this time I'm slightly offended.

"No I just wont ruin another good friendship for something stupid like sex. It's not worth it."

Kakashi's eyes linger before he leaves the room with a hum and I begin my work out. After about 35 minutes I stop, sitting down with a bottle of water. I open the box Naruto gave me and pick up a baby pink chocolate covered strawberry. I take a bite and my taste buds dance around at the sweet flavor it brings to me.

The strawberries remind me of Naruto and what he said to me. He's right, I shouldn't be ashamed or embarrassed. I always run from my problems, why keep running? They will always be there unless I confront them. With determination I happily munch of a few more before my starved stomach threatens to burst.

I gather my things and head to the locker room, showering and getting properly dressed to sit in a classroom. I walk out of the locker room and see Kakashi, my heart beating as I walk up to him.

"Kakashi," I say getting his attention, "Um about the boxing competition..." He quickly sits up and closes his book.

"Have you reconsidered?"

I pause, "I'm not scared of very many things, but I'll be honest, this competition scares me. I'll have to confront what I was and I wont like it," I take a deep breath, "but I'll do it." I can see something spark in Kakashi's eyes as he stands up, a grin upon his masked lips.

"Fantastic! We will start training immediately." Kakashi tells me that everyday after school we will meet for two hours, practicing and training me in every way I will need to be ready. But nothing will ever make me ready for who I'll be boxing, for who i will have to face again. And with that the bell rings, and I head to my next class.

The rest of the school day drags on. I try my best to take notes but my mind keeps wandering to my decision. I am absolutely terrified to box against Akatsuki High, against the people that were my friends. During out talk Kakashi told me that I will be on a team with Rock Lee and a guy named Neji, apparently he is Hinata's cousin.

Once the day is over Gaara is waiting outside to pick me up, and I tell him all about my day.

"Damn beautiful, I am so sorry your day sounds like shit." The warm evening air ruffles his unkempt red hair, flashing his tattoo to the world.

"It was," I lean my head on his shoulder as he drives us to his house in silence.

"Are you sure about this? The competition I mean." I sigh

"No I'm not, I'm not sure I can face everyone but, I have to try." Images of their faces pop through my mind, memories rushing through me, and Gaara notices this, quickly changing the subject.

"I'm sure you'll try with Kakashi watching." He says in a mocking baby voice. I laugh and shove his with my elbow. Of course I told him about my crush on Kakashi and the interactions we've had, but I skipped the details of the intimate looks, and secrets we shared. This isn't normal for me, keeping things from Gaara, we tell each other everything and we always have so, why am I keeping things now.

We get to his house and he shows me the progress he's made on his novel, showing me chapters and sketches he has of the characters. We eventually migrate to the couch and become potato's. I spend the night, drifting off at some point and feeling Gaara set a blanket on top of me. I am so not ready.

The rest of the week was pretty chill. Naruto brings food to the gym everyday for me since Karin decided that since Sasuke is friends with everyone that she is as well, which isn't too bad at all. I get my alone time before Kakashi shows up for class, giving me time to eat and begin working out.

The first day of me training with Kakashi was pure hell. When I was in the ANBU I would run for two hours each morning and train every free moment I had, but the last few months since then I've slacked off, so when Kakashi wanted me to pull weights as I run up a hill to strengthen my legs, I collapsed on to the ground. Kakashi then had to redesign the regime he made for me, taking in the factor that I am extremely out of shape.

Although I relished the moments I had with Kakashi Friday couldn't have come sooner. Considering how sore I was and tired Kakashi gave me the day off from training, telling me to stretch and rest.

"I fucking hate chemistry so damn muuuuuch!" Ino exclaims as she walks with me down the a street leading to the mall. Cars zoom by us, cat calling and whistling but we pay them no mind.

"Oh I feel you." I say letting my hair down. Although it's still summer and still hot outside the temperature has dropped to a comfortable warm after about 4 pm, making it actually enjoyable outside.

Today Ino's dad took the car away from her because he caught her and Sai boning, so we decided to walk to the mall after Ino begged to take me out and buy me something sexy. At first I couldn't even be bothered with the idea of shopping considering how sore I am, but I would rather be sore than have Ino begging in my ear for the rest of the weekend.

Konoha although large is pretty compact, bringing its size down and everything closer together. Well, everything important that is.

We enter the large air conditioned mall, the food court loud and bustling with the voices of teenagers ready the enjoy their weekend. I get a strawberry milkshake from one of the vendors. I take a sip of it and relish in the sweetness before I notice the 10 digits and the name Keldon written below my name.

"Damn girl its the first time I take you out and you're already getting hit on more than me." She says as she grins at the phone number. I roll my eyes before looking back at the blonde boy, I can tell he is about my age, with a nice face and from what I can tell a not unappealing body.

"Pfft he's sure no Kakashi." The words slip out of my mouth before I can stop them and Ino looks to me. I look at her with my eyes wide, like a deer caught in the headlights and it's like something clicks in her brain.

"Oh my god you have a crush on Kakashi sensei!?" She stage whispers as she pulls me to a corner of the food court as if it will prevent people from hearing us speak.

"No!" I panic, I don't normally slip up like this, "I just mean that since I have been training with Kakashi a lot I get to like see his body and stuff and like he's not unattractive." I am a complete mess as I spew out what words I can to try and make it seem like her assumption is just that, but I fail utterly.

Ino has a minor seizure trying to wrap her mind around my obvious lie. "Don't tell anyone," I whisper, "I don't want to get him in trouble." I sip on my shake looking away from Ino. Why am I acting so flustered? So simple?

"Oh god I'm not gonna tell anyone! I'm going to help you girl! Kakashi sensei is hot as fuck and so are you so I will do everything in my power to help you get that dick!" Ino says the last part a little too loud causing my cheeks to redden as I turn to hide my face in shame and people glance our way.

Before I can say anything Ino rips my from my comfort corner, heading right towards the lingerie stores. We have spend a solid 40 minutes per store, Ino showing me things I turned down immediately. "Ino I have enough sexy underwear, I don't plan on ever showing any of it to him, he is my teacher he could loose his job."

Ino huffs and rolls her eyes, "He might be you're teacher but you are legal, plus I'm certain his maybe in his mid twenties so it's not like the age gap is outrageous." I roll my eyes as she walks with her head held high towards another lingerie shop.

Out of the corner of my eyes I glance a fitness shop, mannequins posed in the window wearing assorted work out clothes. "Ino can we stop in here really quick?"

"Ugh but Sakura we are here to get you sexy stuff not lame workout clothes."

"It'll be ten minutes top."

Ino reluctantly heads into the store with me and I felt like a kid in a candy shop. The only things that I really get excited about shopping for are fitness clothes and books as lame as that sounds.

I run my fingers over everything, feeling the material durability and how easily my skin can breath in it. Ino even found some nice weights I just know she is thinking about getting so she can slap on a sports bra and hold them while she takes pictures to make her look quirky on social media.

At some point I loose her, my mind doing it's own thing. Suddenly a mannequin appears before me and it is wearing the hottest fitness outfit I have ever seen. Medium waist grey leggings sit on the mannequin as two stripes of two inch lace run from the top of the leggings all the way down the side of each leg until the bottom of the kapri cut bottoms. The top is just as cute as the bottoms, a halter top sports bra that is completely lace except for grey covering the breasts. It was fucking cute.

"I'm buying that for you right?" Ino appears beside me, excitement in her voice as a pair of two pound weights sit in her hands.

"I don't know Ino."

"It's fucking cute I'm getting it for you. Pick out your size." I eye the mannequin for a second before giving in. It's a cute outfit overall, plus because of the placing of the lace on the legs I wont be able to wear any underwear. I grin at the though of Kakashi seeing me wearing this outfits, and seeing that I'm not wearing underwear. But part of me hesitates, I don't want to come off as a slut. He already knows about Sasuke, what if he thinks I am just trying to throw myself at him?

I have an inward battle before I realize something. I'm not getting this outfit for him, I'm getting it for me, I like the way I look and the way I dress. I'm not going to let a mans opinion change the way I do things. So what if he see's I'm not wearing underwear? He will stay professional and so will I.

After buying our things Ino and I decide to head out and go back to my place. Ino's arms are full as she carries more than 5 bags on each arm, deciding to buy more than two things at each store we stopped at.

We head out into the parking lot and reach the edge of it before we take a seat at a bus stop facing the road, not to ride the bus but to just sit and smoke for a moment.

"Thanks for taking me shopping Ino," I light up a cigarette from a pack I caved and bought for myself yesterday.

"Anything for you bitch." She says as she does the same and lights up one of her signature menthol's. We share a few laughs as we sit in the shade of the covered bus stop, people honking at us as they drove by, each time Ino and I rolled our eyes.

"So you excited to wear this outfit for Kakashi?" Ino asks bumping me with her shoulder, I keep it cool and I shake my head.

"Im just excited to wear this in general." I say with a slight smile.

"Yeah but come on, you have to adm-" A loud screeching pulls Ino and I towards the road as we see a small white car drive across the wrong lane, hitting the cirb, sending it rolling through the air. I black out for a second, next thing I know I am next to the upside down car, pulling on the drivers door. The car is completely upside down, most of the pressure applied to the front hood and windshield of the car.

The drivers window is completely gone at this point. "Are you okay?" I yell at the driver as people get out of their cars, most of them murmuring, the look on their face telling me they are shocked right now.

The driver doesn't respond to me and he hangs upside down, his arms limp and his seat belt suspends him, I can see blood dripping from the side of his head onto the roof of the car. He's unconscious.

"Call 911!" I yell as I grip the door handle, trying to pry the door open. Thankfully Ino Is already on it, giving the operator the address of the accident. I pull and pull on the door handle but it wont budge. A stranger comes up and tries to help me, he also pulls on the door but nothing works.

"Pull me out!" I yell as I lay down on the glass covered ground, sliding my way in through the destroyed window. I feel two pairs of hands on my ankles as I sit up in the upside down car, I reach up and unbuckle the seat belt currently supporting the unconscious man. And that's when I see there is a lot more blood in the car.

The man falls on top of me and I catch him the best I can, his upper body knocking the air out of me. Slowly the people out side begin pulling me out, moving me slowly so we don't damage the man more.

We finally get him out and lay him flat on the ground, and his entire lower body is covered in blood. I begin feeling around his body, trying to find where the blood is coming from when I feel a sharp angle coming out of his thigh. People are talking to me but I cant hear them.

"I need a knife and a belt!" I yell as I check the mans pulse. Its faint, he is barely there I need to save what blood I can. Someone hands me a pocket knife that I use to cut the mans pant leg. Once I remove the material I can see that his thigh bone is jutting out of his skin, having torn it during the crash. "I need a belt!" I yell again and someone appear beside me, I grab the belt from their hands and make myself a tourniquet around the top of the wound, trying to slow blood flow the best I can. I can hear the ambulance off in the distance.

The man moves awake slightly, trying his best to open his eyes. "No no just rest." I say as I move up to him, I gently begin petting him, grazing my hand over his forehead. He tries to speak to me but nothing comes out.

The ambulance arrives and immediately the EMT's are on the move. I look at one of the EMT's and I recognize him from back when I was in the ANBU. He was the guy we would call when we needed help and couldn't make an official call. They make their way over and I can tell he recognizes me as well, but he doesn't act like it.

"What happened here?" A female EMT's asks as the check the heart rate of the man laying broken on the floor.

"Car accident I did what I could." The woman looks to me and scans me up and down. I only just noticed that I am covered in blood, streaks of it throughout my hair and on my clothes.

"Alright get this man in the vehicle." She says as they bring out a stretcher and put the injured man on it, securing him in. The man opens his eyes, making contact with mine as I just stare at him. I see him open and close his hand and instantly my fingers are wrapped around his. His grip is so weak I feel like I could break him.

I follow him in his stretcher to the back of the ambulance, I go to release his hand but he doesn't let go. "You can ride with him." The EMT I know says to me, he didn't give us his name, just a letter, K. They slide him into the ambulance and I am right there next to him. His grip on my hand hardens as he full opens his eyes, he looks to me and opens his mouth but I ssh him, "Don't speak its okay."

"I don't want to die," he whispers as hung lungs struggle to work.

"You wont. I promise." K finishes strapping in his stretcher as the female EMT begins closing the doors. All I see is Ino, her eyes wide as she quickly speaks to someone on the phone before the ambulance doors close completely.

I have been sitting outside of the emergency room for two hours. The ambulance ride was fast and painful, I gripped the mans hand as hard as I could while K hooked him up to an IV before telling me to speak calmly to the man.

"What are you going to do?" I asked K as he hovers his hands over the jutted bone of the mans leg. "Just speak to him."

I can see what he is going to do and I tell him anything I can. I tell him about the good times with Gaara and what fun I am having at school, I tell him everything while he screams and flails to get out of the straps restraining him, K trying his best to move the jutted bone back to where it's supposed to be. Soon he passed out because of the pain, his screams halting.

When we arrived at the hospital I ran with the nurses as they wheeled him to the ER. I wanted to go in the room with them, so if he woke up he could see my face, but the nurses refused to let me enter, and I understood, although every part of me was screaming to be in there.

For a while I watched through the glass windows of the ER, waiting for the moment when they would begin cleaning up and tell me he was okay. But that time didn't come.

At one point I asked a nurse how he was doing, the look on her face told me everything I needed to know. He wasn't going to make it. She told me to go wash my hands, and only then did I remember I was covered in blood, his blood, the blood of an innocent.

I went through the motions, going to the bathroom and removing the blood from my arms, and legs, and getting what I could out of my hair. I have scratches all over my back from where glass dug into me as I dragged his limp body out of the car. The nurses offered me scrubs to change into but I couldn't even respond to them, all I could do was think about the man I had failed to save.

I had seen people die before, hell I have even killed people. But those were people I had to kill. They were gangsters and rapists and scum of the earth people, and I am sure no one in this world is innocent. But to me this man was, he wasn't getting justice for something he had done, he wasn't getting what he deserved, he was someone that got the short stick, someone that was at the wrong place at the wrong time, and got in a stupid accident because he wasn't watching the road.

He was just a man.

"Excuse me." I slowly look up to the scrub dressed nurse, I could see myself in her eyes, I can see that she has seen people die everyday. "He is going to be in surgery for a while longer, what is your relation to the man."

I have no relation to him, he was just a person I didn't know. "I don't know him, I just..." I didn't know what to say. Why did I ride in the ambulance with him? I just don't know anymore.

"If you're not related to him we are going to have to ask you to leave, you can sit in the waiting room but we cant have you here, we just got a call and there is going to be a lot going on." I'm going to be in the way. That's what she wanted to say. I nod and stand up, heading out the double folding doors. I walk through many hallways, looking around, seeing colors of emotion through out each room.

Too soon the door to the waiting room stands in front of me. I stare at it, not knowing what to do. Like I know what to do but, what happens when I walk through that door? What happens to me? Do I sit and wait? Wait for what? Do I leave? What if he makes it through and asks for me, but I'm not here?

I unknowingly walk through the door. The waiting room is empty, aside from a corner bursting with color. Gaara and Naruto both have their elbows on their knee's with their heads in their hands. Ino sits idly, her knee bouncing up and down at the speed of light as our shopping bags surround her, she came right here. She is the one to spot me first, instantly flying to her feet and running towards me before throwing her arms around me in a breath kicking hug, tears flowing down her face.

"Sakura chan!" Naruto exclaims causing Gaara to get up, he rushes to me and rips Ino off of me. I am enveloped in Gaara's everything. I hug him back, his smell surrounding me. The smell of home, of safety, of good times. Naruto and Ino wrap themselves around Gaara and I, all of them silent aside from Naruto's low muttered breaths.

"Guys," I tap my hands against Gaara's shoulder, signaling I need air.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asks cupping my face but I pull out of his hands.

"I'm as okay as I can be." I can tell they notice the blood on my clothes because they look me up and down, their mouths ajar.

"Is the man going to be okay?" Ino asks resting her hand on my shoulder. I drop my shoulders, "Probably not." Naruto wraps his arms around me, but it feels wrong, I feel wrong.

"How did you all get here?"

Ino speaks telling me what happened after the ambulance took me.

"Well after I called 911, I just watched you handle this man, all I could do is watch in horror as you got covered in his blood," her eyes drop, "When I saw you following him to the ambulance I knew I had to call someone. I didn't have Gaara's number so I called Naruto asking if he knew it. Naruto was eating with Kakashi sensei and freaked out when I told him what happened, saying Kakashi could pick me up and take us both to the hospital, when I hung up with Naruto he called Gaara and told him what happened. Kakashi and Naruto picked me up and rushed here. Gaara showed up not even 10 minutes after we did. We asked if we could see you but it seemed like they didn't even know who you were, So we've just been sitting here waiting."

I wish I could say I felt bad that they waited. But I don't feel anything right now except one thing, "Kakashi's here?" I ask almost breathless. I see Gaara and Naruto go limp at my words.

"I'm right here." I hear a voice behind me and my heart begins beating out of my chest. I slowly turn and there he stands with two cups of coffee in his hands, Kakashi.

I stare at him, his shirt is ruffled, as if he has constantly been moving, his silver hair more disheveled than normal, his face looks tired, as if he has has 10 years of stress sitting on him. He smiles at me from underneath his mask and I crumble. I jump out and throw my arms around his waist.

He takes the impact, wrapping his arms around me the best he can without dropping the coffee's he's holding. I breath him in, he smells like tobacco, he's been smoking. He rests his cheek against my head and I grab onto him for dear life. I hear people picking up their things as Ino pushes everyone outside, I know Gaara hesitated, but reluctantly went with Naruto and Ino.

Kakashi holds me, and holds me, and holds me as I listen to the sound of his fiercely beating heart and staggering breaths until I pull away from him. I look up at him, his black eyes meeting my jade. He looks so concerned, so grateful. I release him.

"Come," he says leading me to a pair of seat. I sit and he hands me a hot cup of coffee. "Sorry it's hospital coffee, they never have anything good around here." The sound of his voice heals me as I feel the heat leak into my now noticeably cold hands.

"It's okay I don't like coffee." Kakashi chuckles as he takes a sip of coffee through his mask.

"If you don't like coffee then what do you like?" He asks me with a light tone. I can tell he is trying to distract me, trying to take my mind off of what's really happening.

"Tea." I say taking a sip of the terribly bitter and awful black hospital coffee.

"I'll keep that in mind." He says before we return to silence. I focus on the cup in my hands, and the heat I am leeching out of it, at least I can feel something.

"I'm glad you're alright." Kakashi says quietly. I look at him, he looks so tired as he leans back in the pleather coated seat.

"I am too."

We make eye contact and hold it. I want him to hold me, that's all I know. All I want is for him to hold me and love me and tell me I'm a good person and that no matter what happens it's not my fault.

"No matter what happens it's not your fault." My eyes widen at Kakashi's words. He knew, he knew what I needed. Something lies in his eyes, something I cant put my finger on when the doors to the waiting room are flown open. In rushes a woman with brown hair. "I'm here to see my husband! He was in a bad car accident and came in a few hours ago!" My eyes widen at the woman who has obviously been crying. I look down and see a small child about 5 years old, his hands wrapped in his mothers.

I tense up, wanting to disappear. She is his wife. Its the wife of the man I couldn't save. Someone immediately comes out and leads the woman in through the door that will eventually take her to the ER. The little boy grasps onto his mother for dear life and my heart breaks. He doesn't even know what is happening. He doesn't even know he will never see his father again.

I can feel Kakashi's eyes on me. "I want to leave." I whisper, "Take me home." Kakashi nods, standing up. He takes the coffee from my hands, on our way out of the hospital he tosses them in a garbage can. I spot Gaara and the others sitting on the back of Gaara's truck. Everyone stands when they see me walking over.

"Kakashi's going to drive me home guys." I say motioning to Kakashi who is already across the parking lot, his car started and ready to go.

"I'll take you home." Gaara says almost desperately. I can tell he doesn't want me to go with Kakashi, he wants to be the person that's there for me, but I shake my head.

"Please, I need this." Ino nods, giving me a tight hug.

"If you need anything let me know." I thank her before hugging Naruto who is in full fucking tears saying how grateful he is that I'm okay. I then hug Gaara, I can feel the love in his hug, but also the resistance. He doesn't want Kakashi driving me home, but right now it's not about what he needs.

Everyone gets into Gaara's truck and I head to Kakashi who is currently leaning against the side of his car, lit cigarette in hand. Without words he hands it to me before I head to the passenger side of the car and get in. Kakashi gets in and pulls out of the hospital parking lot.

* * *

**Soooooo that was a lot huh? What did you guys think of the chapter? Did you guys like it? I know a lot happened but it had to. I had to do it. **

**Again I'm sorry about how long it took to get this chapter out, as I told you guys before I don't have a scheduled upload time so I'm just going with it. **

**Also FYI the next chapter is going to be short, its literally going to be about Sakura just being at her house after the hospital, but there will be some...nice things... between her and...someone. ANYWAY! **

**Thank you everyone that reviewed the last chapter, **

**Guest, Red Reaper88, Nikki Root, and, SetoRJK-Kaiba**

**Just so you guys know your reviewing helps and motivates me to keep writing this fanfic, you guys a real big confidence booster. And with that I have some questions, Do you like the pace of the story? Am I moving things too fast? Do you think I'm just pulling shit out of nowhere? Are Sakura and her relationship with people completely crazy and coming out of god knows what? Please give me some feedback ****lovelies****!**

**Bye see you guys next time!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Short Chapter

**Hey guys so this is a very short chapter. I hope you like it a lot happens.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Short chapter**

I am nothing but a shell as Kakashi drives me down light less streets, nothing but the sound of his car filling the void of silence. Kakashi and I have been chain smoking the entire drive, neither of us having said anything since we left the hospital.

All I can think about it that little boy. The way he grasped his moms hands as she was rushed in my a nurse. He will probably never see his father again, and he wont be able to understand why.

"Here." I look to Kakashi, his hand holding a unopened water bottle. I take it and stare at it, not knowing what to do. "Drink. I know you haven't ingested anything substantial for a while."

"I don't want to." I say my voice barely a whisper.

"Please," He mutters not once taking his eyes off of the road. It takes me a second but I muster up the strength to open the sealed lid and ingest the water. I take a few gulps and suddenly a wave of exhaustion hits me.

I release a sigh as I lean the chair back slightly. "You tired?" Kakashi asks as I set the water bottle in the cars cup holder. "Yeah, my adrenaline wore off a while ago so now I'm crashing." I say matter of factually. It wasn't until now that I remembered how sore I was earlier today. When the crash happened I forgot everything and went into survival mode, but now my body hurts more than before, the cuts and scratches on my back tight, threatening to tear if I move the wrong way.

"I bet, today has been a lot to handle." His voice is soft and smooth, calming me.

"Yeah it has." We return to silence, Kakashi turning on the road that will lead us right to my house. Kakashi pulls up and puts the car in park, turning on the overhead light and looking at me. I make no effort to move. I look to him and his eyes are relieved but so so tired.

"We're here," he whispers. I nod reaching for the door handle. I look to him, in any other situation my heart would have been hammering out of my chest at what I was about to say, but I'm too tired to care, to feel.

"Will you come in with me?" I see something flick in his eyes before it is returned to pure resolve.

"Sakura I cant." The way he says my voice makes me want to cry. I want to hold me and make love to me and say all the right things.

I rest my hand on top of Kakashi and see him almost flinch at the action, as if my hand burns his ice cold. "Please, I just cant handle being alone right now." I keep my hand on his while he uses his other to ruffle his hair as he releases a sigh.

"I think you should call Gaara." His words are harsh, causing me to flinch slightly. Does he really not like being around me? Why did he wait at the hospital if he didn't care for my presence.

"I don't want him right now." I whisper the words out. Again if I wasn't as tired as I am right now I would never have said those things, but I'm desperate for his touch, his care.

Kakashi looks at me, his eyes dark and tired. I shouldn't be pestering him, he looks like he's been through hell, last thing he wants to do it wrap his arms around me and tell me I'll be okay. I take the silence between us as his answer to my unspoken question and begin removing my hand. "Hey-" Kakashi interlaces his fingers with mine and I look back to him.

"Head inside, I'll be in in just a moment." Suddenly I feel something. It's faint, but even through my exhaustion I can feel excitement inside of me. I nod at him and exit the car, I get the spare key out from underneath the mat, just now realizing I left my bag and all of my things with Ino, too occupied to even ask for it.

I enter my house and turn on some lights, my house is a mess, It's not dirty, but there are things littered everywhere. I just stand and stare at it, not knowing exactly what to do with myself. What do I normally do when I get home?

I head to the kitchen and open the fridge, looking for nothing particular considering I'm not hungry. I'm just so tired. I open the cabinet above my sink and pull out a bottle of Jack, knowing it will help me sleep sooner.

I hear the front door open, "Sakura." Kakashi says, letting me know he's coming inside.

"In here," I say using my voice to lead him out of the hallway and into the kitchen. He looks around at the living room and kitchen, his hands in his pockets.

"You have a nice place." He says giving me a smile. I grin back at him with what I can as I pull a cup from the cupboard. Kakashi watches my every move as I open the jack, filling the glass half way and downing it all in 3 large gulps.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kakashi asks as I slam the glass down on the island, the warmth of the alcohol hitting my barren stomach.

"No I don't Kakashi. I don't know what to do." I feel the alcohol begin to take effect on my starved heavy body, making my limbs slowly lighten in weight.

"You can have some if you want." I say sliding the bottle towards him.

"I don't think I should."

I avoid looking at him as I realize the situation we're in. This must be awkward for him, him in his students house while she gets drunk while she is still covered in blood from the man she couldn't save earlier. I shrug my shoulders and walk past him, he follows me with his eyes the entire time.

"Let me give you a hose tour," I tiredly say as he follows behind me. "Living room, there's the bathroom and down the hallway is my bedroom." His eyes linger on the hallway that leads to my room.

"I think I'm going to shower, I need to wash this blood off of me." Kakashi nods at me as he eyes the blood splatters. "Um, you can shower too if you want." I say avoiding his eyes. "I have a bathroom in my room so if you want to use the one out here there are clean towels under the bathroom sink." Although I never use the bathroom in my room because of how small it is I have no problem using it if he wants to shower, it's the least I could do for him.

Kakashi smile at me, "Thank you Sakura, I think I'll take you up on that offer." I feel a slight blush on my cheeks, the alcohol I chugged earlier already intoxicating me. I know drinking it no way to handle a situation but I just wanted to feel something. Its like when you're sad and drink, that sadness goes away and is replaced with alcohol made joy. That's what I want right now. Joy.

I tell Kakashi to wait and head to my room, digging through clothes until I find a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt that belong to Gaara. I head back to Kakashi and hand him the clothes. "They belong to Gaara so I'm sorry if they're a little small." He grin and shakes his head, "They'll do just fine."

I nod and head to my bedroom. I close the door and when I'm alone that's when I realize that I am fucking drunk. I shouldn't have drank on an empty stomach. I slowly strip off my clothes, peeling the shirt that dried to my back because of the blood. My arms are sore and scream at me while I lift my shirt over my head, just throwing it on the floor. I remove my shorts and my thighs protest to me lifting up my leg.

I hear the shower begin running in the other room and it hits me that Kakashi is in my house, naked, in my shower, naked. I shake my head and loose my balance slightly as I remove my bra and underwear before heading to the bathroom. I refuse to look at myself. It'll be too real. I turn on the hot water and step in. I begin washing my hair, wanting to get the necessary things clean, since Kakashi is showering who knows how long the hot water will last. Once my hair is clean I begin washing my body, scrubbing off the dried blood on my stomach, breasts and legs that bled through my clothing. After a very gentle cleaning of what cuts I could get on my back I turn the water off and step out, making sure to gently dry off the now moist wounds.

I tie up my still wet hair into a messy bun when I finish drying off. The world is spinning from the alcohol as I look around the room for clothes. I decide on a pair of pajama shorts and satin tank top to sleep in, it'll let my cuts air out plus it's not hard to put on or take off. I open my bedroom door and drunkenly stumble down the hallway, trying my best to seem not fucked up.

To my surprise Kakashi is leaning against my kitchen counter a glass of jack in his hands as he ready his little orange book. And he looks hella fine doing it. Gaara's shirt is a little tight on him, the white material so thin I can almost see the shadowed outlines of Kakashi's muscles. To my disappointment the sweat pants don't hang too low on him, but they are still a little small on his legs.

"I thought you didn't want a drink." I say trying to maintain a straight line as I walk towards Kakashi at the island. He looks up to me and I feel naked. His silver hair that usually sticks up is down, jutting out in low spikes still damp. His black mask is now replaced with a medical one, showing off his neck that for some reason looks so hot.

"I just had one," he closes his book, I giggle, genuinely giggle at him. Kakashi grins and scans me up and down. I try to pretend like I don't feel his eyes slowly moving up and down my form but that's hard to do when I realize I'm not wearing a bra and it's slightly nippy in here.

Once his eyes reach my face again it's his turn to blush, I see the tips of his ears go red and he looks away. "Wanna smoke?" He asks me and I smile at him. I know it was the alcohol but I found happiness inside of me as I skipped up to him, wrapped my arm around his, and led him out the sliding glass door to my little back porch. Kakashi hands me my own cigarette and I don't think there is anything I want more in this moment.

Kakashi hands me a lighter and I smoke, plopping down on the ground next to Kakashi. He sits down next to me as well, both of listening to the silence. That's one of the thing I like about my house. Although it's in town, the tree's surrounding the neighborhood catch the sound, making it disappear.

I let the alcohol sweep me away and any thoughts of the hospital leave me, I begin slightly pulling up grass from beneath me. Kakashi chuckles and I look to see him watching me. I give him a big smile and stare at him.

"Did you take that mask from the hospital?" I ask the though popping into my head.

"So what if I did?"

He asks is a playful way. I shake my head at him, "You're a terrible influence." I say and Kakashi drops his head. "Well I'm already drinking with a student so I don't think it could get any worse."

I take a drag of my cigarette, "Well at least I'm not a minor." As soon as the words leave my mouth I cringe. WTF? Why did I have to say that? I might be legal but I'm not old enough to drink! Oh my god I'm an idiot.

Kakashi laughs and agree's with me before we put out our cigarette's and head back inside. Now that I am drunk, alone with a freshly showered Kakashi, and its well past midnight I don't know what to do. Without looking at Kakashi I head to the kitchen and get a glass. I begin filling it up with water when suddenly a wave of lightheaded flows over. I take a few deep breaths, bending over to rest my head on the sink.

"Sakura are you okay?" I hear Kakashi behind me as I feel his cool hands rest against my back.

"Yeah I'm fine." I say with a pant as I lift my upper body back up only to lean back into Kakashi's chest. I can feel his strong muscles against my back as I lean against his till the blood flows back into me. His hands are lightly resting on either side of my arms as I let my head fall back onto him. After a second I feel better and slowly turn around to face him.

"Thanks Kakashi." I say looking up to him and I freeze up entirely, realizing how close we are. My chest is practically shoved up against his, his hands on either side of me, and our eyes locked in an impossible break. Slowly Kakashi reaches an arm behind me and turns off the still running sink, not once breaking eye contact, my heart threatening to break out of my chest.

We hold contact, neither of us making a move. I feel my body move on its own, my hand slowly moving up and resting on his chest. His breath hitches for a moment as his eyes darken. I can feel his heart rate accelerate as he slowly moves his hands down my arms, his skin barely grazing mine, sending chills through my entire body.

"You're heart's beating hard." I say with a whisper.

"Yeah." He whispers back to me as one of his hands slides up arm, caressing the nape of my neck. I lean my cheek into his hand, closing my eyes with a gasp. His touch feels so good, his calloused fingers soothingly soft. I hear him suck in a sharp breath. He moves his face closer to mine, his masked lips grazing my forehead. "I was so worried about you today."

I melt at his words, almost moaning as a response. He was worried about me, he essentially said he cares for me. I keep my eyes closed, scared that when I open them it will all be just a dream. "When Ino told me you drove them there, all I wanted to do was see you." I feel him grin against my skin and a faint smile sits on my lips.

Kakashi moves his spare hand to my waist and my skin burns under his touch. I feel the butterflies in my stomach and the moisture in my pants. I slide my hand up from his chest and up onto his shoulder, my other hand following. I can feel his wide shoulders beneath my fingers. I gasp as I begin sliding my hands down his exposed arms, feeling the small scars I can normally never see.

I open my eyes, both of his biceps are littered with thin silver scars. I can tell he watches me as I touch each and everyone of them. "How did you get these?"

Kakashi stares at me, his hair drooping in to cover his scarred grey eye. "Life." He says as he moves his lips to my ear. I can feel the heat of his breath on my ear even through his mask. "Has life been kind to you?" I ask as I grip his arm to support myself. My legs are jelly as I notice I am basically pinned to my counter.

"No it hasn't." He whispers as he moves his face down to the nape of my neck. His mask is hot as it brushes against my skin. I moan slightly as I dig my nails into his skin, dragging them down his arm. He gasps at my action, a small whimper coming from his lips. I can feel his hardness against me, and the heat between my legs aches for him. I slowly begin moving my hands down his chest, heading towards the hard member I feel is screaming for me.

Kakashi wraps his arms around me, gripping my shoulders in his hands as he burrows his face in my neck. I move down his clothed chest, feeling every dip and ripple of muscle beneath my hands, his abdomen is rock hard, his muscles spasm with each touch I place. I reach the top of the sweatpants and my mouth waters with anticipation as I feel the trail of hair leading to something so forbidden, and that's when I remember what is happening.

Kakashi realizes the same thing I do, shoving himself away from me. Both of us pant, gasping for air we didn't even know we needed.

"I-I'm sorry." I say as I rest my hands on the counter behind me. My body is already missing the heat I didn't even know Kakashi was bringing me.

"No I am." He says as he ruffles his hair, refusing to look at me. "I shouldn't have let it get that far, hell I never should have let it happen to begin with." Avoiding my gaze he turns and heads towards the couch where his things are, picking them up.

"Wait where are you going?" I ask as I rush over to him, the room spinning around me. This never should have happened. I am such an idiot, letting myself get carried away like that. He's my teacher, and someone that has been there for me, I never should have made things awkward.

"I think I should leave Sakura." He looks at everything but me. A hole forms in my heart.

"No please don't, I-I'm sorry okay? Just please don't leave." I beg him, trying my best to make him stay. When I invited him in I didn't expect this to happen.

"Sakura look at what just happened, you're my student okay? I cant think of you that way." His voice sounds strained as he finally looks at me, his eyes tired and sad. "I cant stay here, if I do I might just do something I cant take back."

"What do you mean you'll do something you cant take back?" I am genuinely curious, "It's not like I'm a virgin, so you wont be taking anything from me. Besides I feel what is happening between us, you cant say you haven't felt it too!" I begin getting more and more heated. It's true though, over the past few weeks I can feel the energy between us changing. I can feel something growing.

Kakashi's voice gets dark, "You don't even know me Sakura." I open my mouth to object but I close it. He's right, I don't know anything about him, what's his favorite color? Does he like spicy food? Where did the scar on his eye come from? I don't know, I don't know anything, any time we've been together I've always talked about myself, even when I asked him questions, he turned it on me, making me tell him something.

I get quiet. "You're right, I don't, but please," If I wasn't so tired I would begin crying, "Please just stay the night. I promise to keep my hands to myself."

Kakashi looks at me before sighing, "I cant promise I'll do the same." My ears perk up at his words. What does he mean by that? Could there be an actual chance of Kakashi liking me that way?

Kakashi walks past me, his things under his arm. Taking his spare hand he cups my face and I look up to him. His eyes are heavy, but his touch is so warm. "Next time I see you I will pretend like this never happened. It's the only way to keep our relationship professional." My heart withers at his words. "Goodnight Sakura." I hear him walk down the hallway and open the front door, I can tell he hesitated leaving but I refuse to look at him. All I hear is the door close behind him.

"Goodnight Kakashi."

I sit awake for a while, staring into the oblivion that is my mind. I can't believe I did that with Kakashi, we didn't kiss but, it felt so intimate. I don't know how to feel about what Kakashi told me, about him pretending like it never happened. I know I should move on, and erase the moment from my mind, but I like him, genuinely like him, how can I pretend like something I have been dreaming about for weeks never happened? I feel so empty, thoughts of the hospital come back to me but I push them down, only for them to be replaced with Kakashi, I just want to be held.

I turn on the TV, giving my drunk mind something to focus on, I eventually doze off, all the thoughts of Kakashi and the hospital leaving me until it's just darkness.

I wake up the next morning to a knock at my door and a knot in my neck. Standing up from my couch I walk over and open the door. I welcome Ino in and she drops off my things. There are several texts from Naruto but not a single message from Gaara, he's mad at me.

Ino asks me to tell her about last night, but I turn her down, still too tired to exist. She nods her head in understanding, asking me if she could make me some food. I shake my head but she insists, setting me back up on the couch while she heads to the kitchen to find something edible.

We spend the whole day together in almost complete silence. It was nice, just being around someone, but thoughts of Kakashi still intruded their way into my mind. At the end of the day I ask Ino to spend the night with me, she happily agree's as long as she can take me to buy some food.

I look at the several messages I sent Gaara throughout the day, a pit forming in my stomach when I see they are all unread.

_S: Gaara I'm sorry plz message me back_

I get a ding on my phone, handing a bag of chips to Ino.

_G: No you __aren't_

_S: Gaara nothing happened between Kakashi and I he just drove me home_

_G:Bullshit_

I cringe at his words. I know I'm lying but I need him back in my life.

_S: Gaara I swear, plz just talk to me_

_G: I lost respect for you Sakura. I need some tim_e.

Upon seeing his messages I begin crying, right there in the middle of the store, Ino asks me whats wrong, quickly hurrying through self check out before heading out to her car, where I broke down and told her everything. By the end of it she's just holding me. I sure have been crying a lot lately. What's happening to me?

* * *

**Hey guys so... I had to write this, this scene has been in my mind since before I even began writing this. I know that a lot of you might no have wanted this chapter to happen but I love it. **

**I feel so bad for Sakura but what her and Kakashi were doing ****shouldn't**** have happened. ;) riiiiight? **

**But please comment and review about what you think about the chapter, and what you think is going to happen to Sakura and Kakashi's relationship? Is Sakura going to go to Sasuke for comfort? Will Gaara forgive her in the next chapter? Do you think it was right for Gaara to be mad with Sakura? **

**Please let me know what you think!**

**I would like to thank:**

**Red Reaper88, and Nikki Root**

** for reviewing the last chapter! I really appreciate it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So this chapter is a little short and mostly filler, fyi. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I listened to a lot of music on Sunday. Ino had to leave early that morning, leaving me to myself for the entire day. When I woke up I felt like my life was falling apart, so I resorted to music. I listened to music from the moment I woke up to the moment I fell asleep Sunday night, and let me tell you, when I woke up this morning I felt fucking great.

I showered, did some morning stretches and made sure I did my makeup very dark for the day, with deep red lips and a dark maroon smokey eye, I even put on fake lashes, making my war paint complete. Ten Ten offered me a ride today, as she does every Monday but I turned her down, wanting to live in my own world. And when I walked to school and up those front steps, Fuck by Oliver Tree blasting in my earbuds, I felt like the baddest bitch in the building.

I saw Ino for a second, her telling me how hot I was while catching me up on Karin and Sasuke's painfully hilarious relationship. She showed me a picture posted on Karin's Facebook of some party they we're at, her arm thrown around Sasuke as he downs a shot, the look on his face making me laugh out loud, he looked so pissed. The bell rang, sending us both to class, I continued to listen to music as I calmly walked to class, people rushing around me.

I wouldn't let my anxiety get to me today. I know I have to see Kakashi after lunch and school, I'm already prepared to hold my head high, but Sasuke is probably still mad at me for making a fool of him in front of the whole school. I inwardly smirk at how easy it was. I am still sad about what Gaara said, this is this first time something like this has happened between us, but I'll handle that later.

I walk into the classroom and take out my earbuds, shoving them along with my phone into my bag. I see Sasuke is at his usual spot behind me, Naruto calling my name with a large wave. I smile and wave back at him.

When I arrive at my desk I glance at Sasuke, his eyes are glued to me in his emotionless stare, but I know underneath he is fuming. I give him one of his signature grins before I take my seat in front of him. Iruka sensei walks in and the whole room quiets.

Nothing has really changed since the day Iruka sensei spoke to me about Kakashi, he hasn't treated me poorly with my grades, nor has he shown me and favoritism, not that I expected him to. The rest of class was spent studying for an exam that was to happen at the end of the week, which meant that the entire class we just bullshit around.

Naruto came up and leaned against my desk, talking to me about if I have heard anything about the guy at the hospital. I tell him no, not really wanting to talk about it and he gets the hint, quickly changing the subject.

"So we're all thinking about going to Hidden Leaf this weekend! Wanna come?" Naruto asks me louder than he should have. I hesitate in answering, the Hidden Leaf is a club inside ANBU territory, meaning there is a high chance of seeing people that might recognize me, but...I'm changing, I'm moving and leaving my past where it should be, behind me.

"Sure why not." I reply with a wide smile, I can feel Sasuke's eyes on me but stay focused on Naruto. "Who will be going?"

He puts on his thinking face, "Well I know for sure Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Temari, and Ten Ten, plus me and Sasuke, and now you!"

"Awesome! I'm down!" I say genuinely happy, It'll be nice to go out and party with everyone, even with Sasuke there I know I'll hardly have to interact with him.

"And Karin." Sasuke says from behind me, causing Me and Naruto to almost break out necks to look at him.

"Really Sasuke?!" Naruto exasperates as he flops down onto Sasuke's desk. "You know nobody likes her! Why are you dating her Sasuke? She's so annoyinnnnngggggg!"

"I agree with Naruto," Sasuke's eyes dart to me, "She's not really enjoyable to be around." His handsome face throws daggers at me and I cant help but find humor in it. I shrug my shoulders in a whatever manner and turn back around to text Ino, asking her about the details of this weekend.

"Come on dude," Naruto stands up, "Can you please not bring her?" Naruto begs as Sasuke continues to look at him with a blank stare, eventually standing up and walking out of the classroom.

"Sasuke class isn't over yet!" Iruka sensei yells after him but he gives up, returning his attention to his computer.

Naruto groans, "Now no one will want to come," he says to no one in particular. I nudge him with my elbow, getting his attention.

"I'm going no matter what so," Naruto smiles at me, throwing his arms around me.

"Yay Sakura chan you're the best!" He flutters off to the rest of the class, making jokes and cracking smiles. I spend the rest of class messaging Ino, telling her about how not looking forward I am to being in the same room as Karin. We eventually make the plan that she will spend the night Friday, giving us a moment to have some pure unadulterated girl time before getting sloshed Saturday night.

Class eventually ends and I head to my locker, opening it to switch out my books when I spot something that doesn't belong there. a piece of paper, my name written in large letters. I raise my eyebrow at the note, who could have left this? Immediately my mind goes to Kakashi, but the thought is quickly extinguished, he wouldn't have written a note after how things went down Saturday, he would have come to me face to face if he had anything to say.

I open the piece of paper and my eyes go wide.

_"Watch your back"_

My adrenaline starts pumping. Who could have wrote this? My mind immediately goes to my old friends from ANBU, could they have found me? They could easily enter the school and place this in my locker, no, that's not their style. They would attack me in my home, or go after Gaara, they would do something fucked up. But they haven't yet, so I doubt it's them.

I brainstorm a bit more and the only other name that comes to mind is Karin, I scoff, crumpling up the paper and shoving it in my bag. I grab the rest of my books and head to my next class. What the fuck could Karin do to me?

The rest of my classes pass too quickly before it's lunch. Ino walks with me into the lunch room as we head towards our regular table. Sasuke and Karin are nowhere to be seen as I sit in between Choji and Naruto, Ino heading directly to Sai's lap. Knowing Naruto it was no surprise he told everyone about the accident this weekend. A lot of them said they were happy to see that I was safe, and others asked questions about the man. I didn't want to talk about it, but I put on a smile, quickly turning the questions around.

"So what's the plan for this weekend? Ino is spending the night with me but what time should we meet on Saturday?" I ask, my mouth full of salad.

Kiba speaks, "I think everyone should meet outside the club at about 8," we all murmur for a second before Hinata chirps in.

"G-guys um... how are we going to get in the club? N-none of us a-are old enough t-to go clubbing," Hinata can barely get the words out before al of our attentions burns her out. Luckily Naruto steps in, attention quickly moving to him.

"We don't have to worry about that," he slurps his ramen, "They don't card, if the chicks are hot enough and the dudes look old enough everything will work out."

I raise my eyebrow, being in the ANBU I never had to worry about how old I was, I could always enter and leave when I wanted because I was known. A small dot of anxiety comes back as I finish eating, what if I see people I know there? The Hidden Leaf is a large club, with multiple floors, even a pool, but there is still that chance I'll be recognized. I shake the thoughts from my mind and stand up.

"I'mma go smoke." I say grabbing my food container, tossing it in a garbage can on the way to the smoking shed.

A cigarette is already in my hands as I walk around the corner of the shed, and I almost crushed it out of disgust. Sasuke leans against the side of the shed, in front of him, Karin is on her knee's, her mouth wrapped around Sasuke's dick.

I am speechless for a moment until the recognition of what I am seeing kicks in. I quickly cover my eyes with my hands and look away, a small scream coming from my lips. "Pull your pants up! Pull your pants up!" Is all I can yell as I hear Sasuke curse, after a few moments of shuffling I can hear Karin clear her throat. I look back at her, my eyes hesitant. That was one of the one things I could have lived without seeing.

Karin's arms are crossed as she stares me down, Sasuke pinches the bridge of his nose as his face is crumpled in an almost painful looking way.

"What are you going here?" Karin asks, her red eyes glowing the the sun.

"I just came back here to smoke, fuck." I put my cigarette in my mouth and light it up, Karin huffing out hot air.

"You cant be back here, this is me and Sasuke's spot." Her arms are crossed so tight I thought she might break them. "Isn't that right sweetie?" She asks, her voice changing from Satan spawn to a 5 year old begging her mom for another cookie. Sasuke refuses to acknowledge her as she runs her hands down his arms, I cringe at the action. Everything she does just makes me uncomfortable.

"Um, I'm not going to leave. This is the only place to smoke at school." It's kinda a lie but whatever. Karin's eyes dash to me and her face wears a look of disgust.

"Smoking is fucking gross, you'll never get a guy like Sasuke if you smell like smoke all the time, and yes bitch you do have to leave." She flicks her head as if to show me out and I feel anger grow in me, I'm about ready to punch this bitch.

"I don't want a guy like Sasuke." I can see she gets angry at my comment but she is glued to Sasuke, petting him and stroking him, as if her cringe show of PDA will make me disappear.

"Leave." Sasuke says finally raising his head. Karin looks at me and sticks out her tongue, "Yeah ugly, leave."

"Not her," Sasuke says looking her in her eyes, his face void as usual, "You."

Karin is obviously shocked at his words. "Wh-what? Why me? She is-" Sasuke raises his hand silencing her, she puffs out a breath, pounding her feet in the ground as she turns away from him. As she passes me she rams her shoulder into mine, her eyes filled with molten hatred. I raise my eyebrows in an innocent manner, grinning at her back as she makes her way across the turf.

Sasuke looks so dead inside when I turn to him. "You sure have fallen." I say to him, handing him my cigarette. I should act like nothing happened between us, and return to our casual ways.

"I know." He says with a scoff, taking a deep drag of the cigarette.

The words just come out of me. "Like seriously though Sasuke, her? Out of everyone, you choose the bat shit crazy bitch? I thought you knew better." I say it in a humorous way, but Sasuke gets strangely serious at my words.

"I do know better but you left me alone in Naruto's room." He looks at me and I take my cigarette back, my eyes wide.

I get offended at his words. "So you're blaming me for the shitty situation you're in when really you just couldn't keep your dick in your pants?" I am getting heated, "I was the one that had a bad time, don't go blaming me for your shitty decisions because you just HAVE to shove your dick in something."

Sasuke just stares at me, not saying anything, and I get fed up with it. "Ya know Sasuke," I get up in his face, "You're lucky I'm on birth control, you didn't even use a condom with me. You didn't know I was on birth control, but you still shoved your dick in me, pumped for about 2 minutes, then quit, what if I was pregnant right now Sasuke?" I see his eyes widen, its barely noticeable, but I can tell I'm getting to him. "You didn't even think about using protection, and whether you're the father or not I have the say over if I keep it or not, meaning you could have been a father Sasuke, at 18! So you can try to blame me for your shitty choices, but at the end of the day you were the one that did it to yourself."

By the end of it I am spitting my words at him, I wait a moment but he just stares at me. I roll my eyes at him.

"You know what Sasuke, fuck you." I turn around and head off into the turf. I can feel Sasuke's eyes on my back but I'm so angry I cant even pay him any mind. How dare he bring up what happened in Naruto's room, what is he so pissed about anyway? I'm the one that had a bad time, not him, he even told me afterwards that the sex was great, even though there barely was any.

It's not until I am reaching the doors that lead back into the cafeteria that I realize I still have a lit cigarette in my hand. I notice it a second too late, dropping it on the ground and stepping on it just before a hand wraps around my wrist.

"What do you think you are doing young lady?" Kurenai Sensei's words are harsh as she glares at me. I roll my eyes already knowing I am going to get in trouble for this. Students all around look at us, some of them snickering under their breath. I roll my eyes getting more and more frustrated with Sasuke. Again he somehow finds a way to infuriate me.

Kurenai sensei doesn't release her grip on me before she begins dragging me through the cafeteria. I look over and see everyone's faces, most of them filled with confusion, as Kurenai sensei leads me to what I can only assume is Tsunade's office.

I really should be a fortune teller, because within five minutes I am already sitting in the lobby of the Dean's office. Kurenai sensei speaks to the woman at the front desk for a moment before heading into the office. At this point I am so done with life, I honestly do feel like the baddest bitch today, but seeing Sasuke, and knowing that I am going to have to see Kakashi later on top of getting in trouble for smoking a cigarette on campus is really making my anxiety skyrocket.

The last time I was here Tsunade told me that if I got in more trouble she would have to expel me. I rest my head in my hands after dropping my bag on the floor. I can't get in more trouble, I need to graduate something that proves that I am a decent person and that I exist. A high school diploma sure proves that in my book.

Thoughts riddled with anxiety flow through my mind as I think of what would happen if I do get expelled over this. I honestly have no idea what would happen if I had to leave school again.

After a few moments Kurenai Sensei walks out of the office, her deep red eyes disapprovingly pointed at me. Tsunade's tall busty figure leans in the doorway, her forehead painfully crumpled.

"Get in here Sakura," she says before turning around and heading into the office. I take a deep breath, trying to prepare myself for the worst that is about to happen. I enter the poorly-lit office to find there are more alcohol bottles and almost quadruple the previous amount of papers that are here compared to when I was last called to the office.

I move some papers off of a chair so I can sit down, Tsunade taking a large drink from a wine bottle before slamming it down on the desk.

"Okay Sakura let's get down to business, Kurenai woke me up from my nap for this," my heart immediately starts beating but neither of us say anything. All we do is stare at each other, as if trying to read what each other's minds are saying. Finally I speak up, "So I am assuming Kurenai Sensei told you why she dragged me here," I say with a laugh trying to lighten the mood, Tsunade doesn't find any humor in it.

She takes a deep sigh, "Really Sakura? Smoking on campus? Getting caught smoking on campus? How stupid do you have to be? You know what would happen if you came to my office again." Immediately my heart drops to my stomach, this is it. I'm getting expelled, my one chance to improve myself and leave my demons behind is about to fly out the window forever.

I try to speak to cover my ass but nothing comes out. Tsunade growls as she pinches the bridge of her nose, "Sakura my hands are kind of tied here. At this school we have an absolute protocol that must be followed."

I am frozen solid, my mind moving so fast I cant think of anything to save me. I just wish I knew what to do. A light knock comes from the closed office door. "Not now," Tsunade yells, but the door opens anyway. I want to curl up, I want to hide away in a corner to hide my shame and embarrassment, so I simply settle for looking away.

"Kakashi we're busy," Tsunade growls as I hear the sound of his leather soled shoes tap across room, the sound of them eventually stopping next to my chair.

"I can see that," His voice stirs crazy things inside of me, anger, sadness, happiness, and the feeling of comfort. "Sakura is participating in a competition through the school and we are scheduled to train while she is in my class. I simply got curious as to why she isn't at practice."

My heart is breaking through my rib cage as Tsunade replies harshly to Kakashi's words. The begin a small bickering match, Kakashi cool and collected, as if he is unfazed by Tsunade yelling at him, by me being here. I shake the thoughts out of my head, he said to be professional, lets be professional, but right now I need to think about how to save myself. And then I realize, the answer is right in front of me.

Subtly I slide my phone out of my bag, Tsunade so heated in her conversation with Kakashi she doesn't even notice me point my phone at her, the camera open and recording. I make sure to get shots of the scattered papers and empty wine bottles, trying to almost always keep Tsunade in the shot, waiting for the perfect moment to arrive, and it does. Tsunade picks up the wine bottle and chugs half of it's contents, slamming the bottle down on the desk, her eyes going wide when she glances back to me. She halfheartedly lunges over her desk, trying to grab my phone out of my hand, but I tip the chair I am sitting in backwards, using the momentum of it to roll onto the floor and up into a standing position.

I partially forgot that was Kakashi was there, my eyes meeting his. I can feel my knee's go weak and my cheeks heat with embarrassment as I remember our last interaction, but Tsunade's words demand my focus to be wholly on her. "What do you think you're doing!?" She yells, her face looking a mix between shock and rage.

"You have no right to expel me for breaking school rules when policy states that absolutely no alcohol is allowed on school grounds," I'm so nervous my hand is shaking as the phone stays faced at Tsunade. I have hurt people beyond belief and not once did it faze me, but now as my future literally sits in my hands I want to piss myself.

"I made a poor judgement call and for that I promise it will never happen again, but if you try to expel me over this I will take this video straight to the school board and have you fired for public intoxication, and possible endangerment of a student." I know the rules fairly well here, I had to read the handbook about three time to really understand what it was telling me, but I know the basics. The fear of expulsion rushes through me and I continue to record Tsunade, I hope she doesn't call my bluff, although I have proof, this is the number one school in the city, the results she get while she holds the title of Dean will make this little video I have worthless. As long as she gets good results she will hold her throne.

Her face gets red with anger but our eyes stay locked. Although I'm not looking at him I can see Kakashi staring me down, god why is he even here? Tsunade looses it and punches her desk, sending her fist straight through the top of it. I jump slightly, the act shocking me, she punched a hole right through the top of her desk. Without batting an eye she slumps down into her chair, a smile upon her lips.

"I really like you Sakura." I am stunned at her words. She continues to sip on her wine as she happily hums, I gather my shit, wanting so bad to just let go of this situation and leave. I stop recording and put my phone away, keeping a safe distance away from the outrageously strong being in front of me.

"U-um," I don't even know what to say, I glance over to Kakashi for a moment and immediately regret it. He is gorgeous, he is dressed like usual, with a button up and tightly fit black jeans. His eyes meet mine, I keep a void expression, trying to not give him anything, but all I can do is remember the other night, the way his hands felt on me, the way I could feel his hardness against my stomach, the way his breath hitches as my fingers danced over the muscles of his abdomen. I quickly look away, not wanting to get sucked into the eyes that make me fall apart.

"Sakura," Tsunade slams down the now empty wine bottle, her cheeks dusted with red, "I like you, I like your guts, and the fact that you can stand up for yourself. You wont be able to do anything with that little video you took. Everyone in this school district knows how I am, but they also know I get good results, so that video is pointless, however, the fact that you were willing to blackmail your dean means that you want your place here, and that you are willing to fight for it." She smiles at me as I stare at her, blown away by her words, "Don't get caught smoking on campus again, next time you're in my office I want it to be because of something good you did. Now get out, I'll tell Kurenai I found a fitting punishment for you." I nod, quickly grabbing my bag and heading towards the door. I cant believe this, I still have a place here, the dean like me, she legit likes me.

I slow down before I reach the door, hearing Tsunade speak to Kakashi. "Kakashi I get you were here to look out for her or some shit but get the fuck out. I don't want your annoyingly quiet attitude right now."

I quickly open the door and head out, hearing Kakashi walk out behind me. I decide to head to Gym, there are 40 minutes left of class and I'm not going to waste a second of my time on Kakashi, or freaking out over Tsunade mentioning how he was there to look out for me.

I quickly enter the locker room, opening my bag, I brought the clothes Ino bought me. I stare at them for a moment, wondering if I should wear them, will Kakashi think I'm trying to get his attention? I quickly shake the thought from my head.

"Fuck him." I murmur as I begin stripping down, I almost got kicked out of school, every time I have caught myself and tried to better my situation would have been for nothing. If someone finds out about my and Kakashi's relationship, or weird, confusing strangely inappropriate relationship, I will be expelled in a heart beat.

Once I am dressed in the and black outfit I look in the mirror. The sports bra perks up my breasts, making them look like actual boobs, the high wasted leggings show the curve of my hips and ass, making my legs look long and slim, and just like the outfit demands I removed my underwear, the lace lines making it obvious I have nothing on underneath these pants.

I tie my hair up quickly, wanting to get a good 30 minutes in before I have to do the rest of the school day. I exit the locker room and head towards the trainer room, trying my best to ignore the fact that the whole gym got quiet at my appearance. I enter the room and waste no time, wrapping my fists and beginning my usual routine. Kakashi steers clear of the training room, knowing full well I'm not in any kind of mood. All too soon class is over, and I clean up the room, exiting to head back towards the locker room to change.

"Sakura," I can hear Kakashi speak from behind me and my heart hammers in my chest. I turn around placing my hand on my hip as I keep a bored, void look on my face, hiding the fact that my heart is moving as fast as the energizer bunny.

"Yes Hatake sensei?" Kakashi is quiet, caught off guard by me not using his first name. I smirk inwardly, he said he wanted to keep our relationship professional, game on Kakashi.

After a moment Kakashi clears his throat, him body language changing, "I just want to confirm our training session later today." I roll my eyes, of course I don't want to go and train with him for two hours everyday, especially not after what just happened between us. But I don't have a choice, I have made a pledge to better myself, and try to leave my demons behind. Magically I happen to be making demons quicker than they are disappearing but I might as well face them all at once and risk the chance of being eaten alive.

"Of course Hatake sensei, I will see you at 4:10 this evening." Without another word I turn, heading into the locker room. When I exit showered and dressed in my uniform, Kakashi is gone, I shrug, trying to keep him out of my mind, he doesn't deserve my energy.

The afternoon dragged on, when it was finally 4 I was exhausted just from doing nothing. I smoked a cigarette in Ino's car before changing back into my work out clothes and meeting Kakashi.

To say our interaction was awkward would not be doing it justice, when I first arrived Kakashi and I simply went or an hour long run, both of us trying to one up the other with speed and power, but not in a fun way. Every once in a while I would catch Kakashi's eyes drift to me, them snapping back after they stared for a moment too long. Although my face showed nothing, I still felt like my dick was big. We exchanged few words, them mostly being Kakashi telling me what to do, which I did without a peep.

When Kakashi said training was over I simply nodded and told him I will see him tomorrow before throwing my bag over my shoulder and jogging home. I focused on where my feet landed on the concrete to keep my mind from drowning me. Went I got home I sent Gaara a text, hoping he would respond so we could talk about why we are on such terms right now. When I got out of the shower Gaara still hadn't seen my message.

With a sigh I make myself a bowl of popcorn and plop down on my couch, turning on American Horror Story to drown out my thoughts.

I ended up passing out, waking myself up at 4 in the morning to move back to my bed. I try to fall back asleep but I cant, so I decide to get ready for my day. I drag it out, trying to spread my makeup routine through almost two hours.

The next four days were the exact same routine, wake up, head to school, talk with Ino, go to class, got to Gym, ignore Kakashi until 4, then head home. I had become a robot around Kakashi, making our relationship purely professional. It hurt me to see him act so cold towards me, but I returned it, not once letting it show that I was still hurt and offended with what happened Sunday night.

I know it'd stupid but, I'm a girl, I'm lonely, Kakashi has only been kind to me, It's only natural I would want him to be something more in my life.

I hear a knock at my door, I open it to find Ino, several face masks packets and a grocery bag full of food is in her arms, "Bitch lets do this." She says causing me to smile, tomorrow we're going clubbing. There are small butterflies in my stomach about revisiting places of the past, but I am welcoming a distraction to the drama happening now. Especially with Gaara completely ghosting me.

This weekend is going to fucking awesome.

* * *

**Hey guys! So this chapter was really hard for me and nothing even really happened. I'm sorry this was kinda pathetic, but the next chapter is going to be LONG and detailed, with smexy stuff and lust and fun and partying and all of that. **

**Please review and leave your opinions/ideas for me!**

**I would like to thank **

**RedReaper 88, Nikki Root, and nerd94,**

**for reviewing the last chapter! **

**I appreciate you all so much when you review, your reviews motivate me to keep writing and push chapters out quicker. **

**I know I say it a lot but thank you everyone, you sticking around is what is keeping this fanfic alive. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So the beginning of this chapter is a little ****difficult**** and weird but I love how it turned out! Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

I couldn't be more excited for tonight. Ino and I have been digging through my clothes for over two hours, mix matching clothes, new ideas popping into our heads before an idea was complete.

"What about this?" Ino asks holding up a bright green tube top.

"I wouldn't want some bozo pulling that shirt down in the middle of the dance floor," I say to her, Ino rolls her eyes before chucking the shirt away, picking at the green mud mask on her face. Last night was fun, a very chill relaxed night. Ino and I ordered pizza and watched random Youtube videos, both of us stuffing our faces to the point of passing out. We woke up late, giving us about 6 hours or so until we were supposed to meet up with Naruto.

I look down at my phone and see Gaara still hadn't looked at the messages I had sent him. My heart hurting at the fact that the other part of me had completely ghosted me.

Ino and I finally pick out our outfits for this evening. Ino deciding on a light pink crushed velvet mini dress accompanied with tan heels. I on the other hand, went in a completely different direction, choosing a short black faux leather skirt that barely covers my ass and a completely see through mesh long sleeve halter top I I will only be wearing a black push up bra under.

Ino and I go and rinse our face masks off, deciding we'll wait to change and go get some food before coming back to my place to get completely ready for the evening.

Once our faces are completely washed and moisturized we head out to Ino's car. Both of us kind of look like a mess. Ino is in her tiny silk pajamas and I'm bra less wearing a pair of shorts and a too tight tank top. We begin driving, not entirely knowing where we want to go for food.

"I don't want a nice sit down place. I want something quick with no responsibilities, " Ino says as we pass a Sonic. I basically screech and point at the drive in, fast food restaurant and Ino hits the breaks, making a U-turn and parking in the Sonic parking lot.

I tie my petal pink hair up into a messy bun before digging into the Mozzarella sticks I bought. "I'm really excited for tonight." I say my mouth full of cheese. It's true, I am really excited for the chance to go out and let loose in a place that was like a home to me. I still have anxiety about going though because of the ANBU but I'm not alone anymore. I have Ino, Naruto, Ten Ten and a lot of others. I'll be okay.

Ino scoffs at my words as she lathers a tater tot in ketchup, "Me too but I'm not excited for Karin to be there." I groan at her words. I completely forgot she was going to be there. I have been so busy the past few days trying to show Kakashi he doesn't matter to me and I don't think about him at all that I haven't really focused on anything else. Although it's a lie and Kakashi does mean something to me, I'm sure as hell not going to show him that.

"I can't believe Sasuke is bringing that tramp," Ino's words hit a cord with me. I've never been one to slut shame per say, sure I have thought that some people need to keep it in their pants but I have never openly shamed someone for their sexual business. Of course in a few cat fights I've thrown some words around, but what happens between two people is between them. But none the less I agree with Ino, I cant believe he is bringing her.

"Sasuke's not stupid, he must have a reason hes letting her show case him off as her prized pony." My words cause Ino to sit up in her chair, her mouth full, but her voice making a noise telling me she has news. She shakes her hands as she finishes her bite before spewing words at me.

"BITCH I HAVE TEA!" This has been a usual thing between us, at the end of every week we catch up and she tells me all the drama that has gone down.

"Okay so I asked around about the Karin and Sasuke thing and apparently their parents are really good friends with each other. Karin was to be married to Sasuke's older brother but he was a bit older than her and I guess he got into some legal trouble so the Uchiha's disowned him and he took off. This was a few years ago, flash forward to now. The Uchiha's were talking to Karin's family and they made the decision to marry Karin and Sasuke!" I spit out my drink, Ino inhales before continuing, "They are marrying them for money reasons and Karin couldn't be more excited about it, Sasuke has to go along with it because he has no connections that arn't through his parents! If he refuses to marry her he's completely cut off and everyone including him, knows he cant make it on his own!" Ino is panting by the time she finishes talking.

"They're MARRIED?" I screech blown away by everything.

"Not yet, but to be, they're engaged." Ino sips on her soda with sass, batting her eyelashes in her white girl way. OH. MY. GOD. I cant even believe this.

There is a moment of silence before I break out into hysterical laughter, Ino following suit. "Poor- poor Sas- Sasuke!" I get out in between laughs. I know how much he hates Karin, the poor guy, ha ha I cant believe this, he really got the short end of the stick.

Ino and I finish up eating, the giggles float between us as we drive back to my house. God tonight is going to be a hell lot of fun.

After we get back to my house we begin to slowly get ready, showering, makeup, outfit, accessories. By the time we are done we are looking sexy as fuck. I look like the devil and Ino is my angel. The leather skirt is shiny and hugs my ass tight, if I bend over too far it'll be wrapped around my waist, I have a black push up bra on underneath the black, completely see through, top, pushing my boobs up to the heavens. I left my hair down, teasing it a bit to make it look more full, I did a heavy smokey eye accompanied with a deep blood red lipstick and large gold hoop earrings.

Ino went the completely different route, her light pink velvet crushed dress lighter than my hair and shorter than my skirt. Ino's boobs are pushed up so far you can almost see the cusps of her nipples. She decided to do all diamond with her look, a diamond choker with matching earrings. Her hair is tied up in her signature high pony, sometimes I wonder if she ever lets her hair down. She gave herself a very pink theme, her eyes dusted with a deep pink and her lips matching the matte tan of her shoes.

Once we're completely ready we take about 30 minutes taking pictures. We go into my back yard and pose underneath the dark sky, both of us switching off the be the others photographer. After that It's about time to meet Naruto and the others at the club. Before we go we each take a shot of Jack as a pregame. After that we slam some water and head to Ino's car. It's about a 20 minute drive from my house, an hour if you walk, so it didn't take us very long to get there. When we arrive Ino and I park, putting out our cigarette's before walking to the long line outside The Hidden Leaf.

My anxiety is through the roof and my hands are slightly shaking, and it's not because of the booze. Now that I'm here I'm scared. I can feel myself constantly looking around for familiar faces, friendly or not. We eventually spot Naruto and everyone else, we cut some people but we eventually meet up with the group. I give everyone hugs, making sure Ten Ten gets an extra long one, she is dressed is a beautiful white and red Asian design dress, it hugging her body tight.

Naruto's septum is showing, out and ready to party as his short sleeve dark blue shirt has its top few buttons undone. Sasuke and Karin are already there, Ino and I ignore them both. I can tell Karin is glaring at me, Sasuke might be doing the same but I pay him no mind, all I can feel is his eyes on me.

We stand in line for a while before we finally reach the bouncer at the door. "ID's please." The bouncer says, his voice sounding slightly familiar. I can feel the entire group freeze around us. "We dont have them on us," Naruto tries to damage control, no one really knowing what to do. "No ID's no entrance." The bouncer says again. I look at the back of everyone's heads, I placed myself at the back trying to avoid running to anyone I know, but I think I'm just going to have to deal.

Everyone in the group starts looking through their bags and pockets, as if a fake ID is just going to appear in there. I take a deep breath and push my way through my friends until I see the bouncer.

"Hi Butai," I say hello to the old face I recognize from my ANBU days, he has been working here for years now. Butai looks at me, his eyes squinting before going wide.

"Oh my god! Sakura!" Before I know it his large arms are wrapped around my waist and I am picked up into the air. He spins me around, both of us laughing at the joy of seeing one another. He eventually sets me down, "Sakura what are you doing here?" Butai asks, his long blonde hair sweeping into his face.

With a smile on my lips I cant help but want to tear up at seeing him, but I cant, I spent too much time on my makeup. I'm so happy someone from the ANBU still likes me.

"Um.." I look back to my friends, who are all staring at me, their mouths wide. "How do you know Sakura?" Naruto asks, obviously confused with the situation he just witnessed.

"Who the fuck wants to know?" Butai asks placing himself between me and my friends. I kick the back of Butai's knee, causing him to buckle for a moment. "Butai these are my friends. We came here to try and party." Instantly Butai relaxes, laughing off the serious air.

"Oh you guys are friends of Sakura? She has been coming here since she was 15! Please go one in!" Butai opens the doors to the inside and immediately bass and music flow through us, vibrating our sternums. I can tell everyone was shocked by the info Butai just told them about me and I roll my eyes at him for not knowing better. Everyone cheers as they head inside, Ino winking at me before saying she'll meet me at the bar, Sasuke and Karin come up and I hold out my arm. Sasuke looks at me as he is emotionless, Karin immediately goes off, "What the fuck bitch let us in!" I look at Butai whose eyebrows raised when she got aggressive. I keep my arm out as I smile at her, our eyes locked.

"Not her," I say before wrapping my arm around Sasuke's. Karin immediately starts screaming as I take Sasuke inside. Butai is already escorting her back onto the street when I look away. I can feel Sasuke put his hand on mine as it is still wrapped around his arm, but I pull away. I don't want Sasuke, that wasn't why I grabbed him, I just wanted to piss Karin off, because here, we're on my territory.

We meet up with everyone at the bar and as soon as the bartenders see me the reach over and pull me behind it. They shower my in kisses and tell me how much they've missed me before giving my friends their first round of shots on the house. But me, they make me my usual. A splash of Jack, Gin, Vodka, Tequila, Whiskey, and Rum, all mixed together and added to soda water. We all take our first drinks together, and after that, shit got crazy.

"Shhh Shhh Shhh you'll be okay," I whisper into some girls hair as she vomits into the toilet. I came in here to pee and I got swept up into this girls story about how she got dumped by the man she loved before she ran to the toilet.

I stumble to keep myself upright as the almost passed out girl tells me how much she loves me. "Oh I love you too." I say patting her head. I am FUCKED UP right now, all I want to do it pee. Some of the girls friends come in and I dip the fuck out, going into another stall and relieving my bladder. Once I finish I wash my hands a look at myself.

It could be the booze but I look hot as fuck. My makeup is still intact and my tits are perky, my hair is messier than before but with all the dancing I did it's only natural.

I leave the bathroom and head back into the club. Music and flashing lights of every color illuminate the body filled room.

I push and stumble my way back to the table, passing several stations on my way, each one with a pole, each pole with a different girl slithering up and down it.

"Biiiitch I love you so much!" Ino says when I arrive back at the table, she practically falls off the chair in an attempt to hug me but Sai catches her, him having shown up later than the rest of us.

I laugh at Ino before downing another shot, my vision leaving trails as my body feels weightless. Naruto arrives back at the table after dancing, his shirt completely gone. I cant help but let my drunken side take over and look at him, his chest is large and tan, sweat glistens with each puff of air he breathes.

"Everyone let take a picture!" Naruto yells before stumbling back into Hinata who magically appeared behind him. She blushes madly as she tries her best to keep Naruto upright, she herself stumbling slightly. Ooooh gurl you tipsy too, I cant help but grin at what I see in front of me.

Once Naruto is stable he takes his phone out of his pocket and we all huddle up, Naruto slides me under his arm as Ino and Sai stand behind me, Hinata sheepishly stands next to Naruto as Ten Ten Ten finds a place behind her. We call to Temari and Shikamaru who happen to be in the middle of a drunken screaming match that none of us really care about. Shikamaru shakes his head and walks over to the group leaving Temari by herself, he stands next to Ino, I can see her cheeks redden at his presence and I pray to myself she keeps it hidden. We stumble as a group, all of us drunk and trying to support each other while Naruto holds his arm up for the selfie. We all smile, some of us laughing at the faces each other are making.

"Sasuke! Come take our picturrrrr!" Naruto yells and I blink at his words. I completely forgot that Sasuke was there. Sasuke glares at us from his booth not too far from our table, setting his drink down before heading towards us. From the look on his face I can tell he isn't happy with having to be Karin's lap dog, he's probably been drinking his feelings away. My drunken heart can't help but break a little bit over what Ino told me earlier but I quickly forget that feeling as Naruto hands Sasuke the phone.

We all get ready and my eyes happen to meet Sasuke's as he holds up the phone. When I look at him in this lighting, with his shirt partially open, his hair slightly disheveled, and his eyes half lidded from the alcohol I know he has chugged just to deal with the Karin's texts, he is the sexiest god ever.

Sasuke takes the picture, the flash blinding me slightly. We all separate and Ino grabs me, "LETS GO DANCE!" A round of shots arrive at the table, we all grab one and down it before chugging water out of the pitchers we had brought to the table and heading to the dance floor. Ino and I find a spot in the mass of bodies and let loose.

We move and grind to the bass bouncing music, us both finding random people to grind on. This is the feeling I have missed more than anything. This building, with the people that have known me forever, this is the only thing I really miss about being an ANBU. The feeling of being free and safe in a place where I know people will protect me, this is what a family is. Not a junkie mom or a life threatening situation, just dancing.

Ino and I dance with two dark haired men, as I see the lights shine on Ino's velvet dress and the way she is moving her hips, I know I should stop her. The only person she should be dancing on is Sai, but were drunk and having fun, I let my worries go and embrace the feeling the alcohol is giving me. I close my eyes, loving the feeling of the hands on my hips and the hard member I can feel myself grind against. I'm breathing heavy as the guy I'm dancing with runs his fingers through my hair, directing me to relax my head against his chest as we move. Suddenly my wonderful moment is cut short.

"Stop it!" Ino yells as she tries to move away from the man she is dancing with, his hands firmly placed on her hips causing her to struggle to get away.

"It's okay baby just enjoy the ride," He says as he refuses to let go of her. I stop my dancing, grabbing Ino I use my hand to push the guy away.

"She said no!" I yell at him and immediately I can see him get agitated. He begins moving towards us, and although we are surrounded by people, no one bats an eye at us. Although the world is spinning I prepare myself for a fight, placing myself in between Ino and the guy harassing her. Out of nowhere someone steps in front of me.

"She doesn't want to dance." Shikamaru says as he calmly stands, his hands in his pocket. I can feel Ino's hands shake as she grabs onto my arm, I look at her and her eyes are wide.

The guy starts yelling at Shikamaru and something must have pushed him over the edge because before I know it Shikamaru is swinging at full force. A fight breaks out in the center of the club and it doesn't take a full ten seconds before security and other personnel are dragging the two outside. I try my best to follow Ino who is chasing after the men outside.

Security tosses the two men onto the street outside and I place a hand on my unknowingly beating heart. Ino rushes to Shikamaru's side and helps him up. "Why'd you do that!?" Ino yells, tears stream down her face. I know she's drunk but I also know that that was scary for her, I also know that she cares for Shikamaru as well.

"Don't cry, man this is so lame." He says as he lightly pats his cheek, it now turning red and starting to swell.

"Sakura what happened here?" Butai appears beside me and I explain the situation to him. Once I am done all he does is shake his head. "Sakura I know he's your friends but you know the rules, If you fight you get kicked out." I nod my head, knowing that he cant bend the rules for me. I go up and tell Ino that Shikamaru needs to leave.

"I'll go in and get my things." She says and both me and Shikamaru jump on her.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Shikamaru says and I nod.

"Sai wont be happy with that."

"I don't care what Sai says!" Ino yells and that's when I see it, she is absolutely in love with Shikamaru. Ino turns to head inside but I stop her.

"Wait here." I say before I run inside and grab her purse from the table, making a few stops on the way there. I make sure everything is in her bag before running back out to her.

"Here," I say and she begins digging through her bag. "Where are my keys?" She drunkenly asks and I smile.

"You're not driving tonight. I called you guys a cab, your car can stay parked here tonight and you can get it tomorrow. The bartender will have your keys." Ino throws her arms around my shoulders, hugging me tight. I look at Shikamaru and for once I see a emotion other that boredom on his face, his features are soft and gentle aside from the welt on his cheek. They must have spoken while I was inside.

I say my goodbyes and ask Butai if he can make sure they get into the car safe and sound. Once everything is taken care of I head back inside and dread fills me when I see Temari sitting alone at the table. I forgot that Ino and Shikamaru have significant others they should have talked to before taking off.

"Hey," I say as I walk up and take a seat at the table. I order myself a drink from one of the waitresses and let my worries go. I don't need to freak out about anyone else's drama right now. I'm just the messenger.

"How are you doing?" I ask Temari when my drink arrives, she looks up at me and her face looks somehow, thankful.

"I'm alright. I just got dumped, but besides that everything is perfect." My eyes go wide and I almost spit out my drink.

"Shikamaru broke up with you?" I ask and she nods in reply. Suddenly the entire night feels like it's not even happening. I avoid mentioning Shikamaru and Ino and buy Temari a drink before she decides to go home. Once she is gone I order myself another drink but suddenly I feel hands wrap around my waist, the world spins around me as I am dragged onto the dance floor, once the world finally stops spinning around me I turn to find Naruto grinning at me.

Although the music is loud and bass filled he holds his hand out in a gentlemanly manner, asking me to dance. I laugh and place my hand in his. We giggle as we dance, it starting off slightly awkward but it eventually becoming pure fun. I love Naruto, I know I am leading him on, and the way we are dancing right now with our groins pressed up against each other, it's just so pure and friendly. I know there is no pressure and he wont make me uncomfortable.

We dance and scream the lyrics of the song, our friends finding us until we are all one group in the center if chaos. Ten Ten brings all of us drinks and I slam mine, not wanting to take any time away from dancing.

After that one drink my entire energy changes. My mind wanders to Sasuke and where he is at during all of this. I haven't seen him since we took the picture earlier and I don't want to dance for fun anymore, I want to dance to seduce. I notice one of the pedestals and climb onto it, wrapping my hands around the pole.

People holler and cheer for me as I slither up and down the pole, dipping my head back and moving up slowly, running my hands over my breasts. Some of my old ANBU friends cheer for me, holding up single dollars. I get low on the ground with a smile and shake my ass as they slide money into the band of my skirt. Naruto's eyes are wide as he stands frozen, his mouth smiling but agape at me and my movements. Ten Ten comes up and smacks my ass as my skirt rides up a little too far, but I don't really care.

I grab the pole and flip myself upside down, spreading my legs earning cheers from the people around me. I used to do this all the time when I would come here, I would actually make enough money to pay off my tab by doing this. I wouldn't always dance like this, everyone could tell what when I got on the pole it was time for me to stop drinking, but I don't really want to.

I end up flipping myself upright and wrapping my leg around the pole, steadying myself enough for me to take off my shirt. Although my shirt is see through and doesn't hide anything, it's too constricting, so I ditch it and spin it around before tossing it into the crowd of people. One of the bartenders I know as Aki comes up and she gives me a drink, sliding a bill into my bra.

I laugh, relishing in the feeling of being worshiped. Hinata sheepishly comes up, her cheeks red and her body swaying. Naruto stands behind her and takes her hand, placing a dollar inside of it. He moves her hands towards my breasts and I flip my hair around to one side, giving her plenty of space to take her time. She is hesitant so Naruto moves her hand, placing a dollar in my bra.

I get scared for a moment as I look in Naruto's eyes, they're dark and heavy, filled with lust but not just at me. He directs a look towards Hinata and I realize what's happening. Immediately I back away, trying to make it look casual. The Naruto I just saw isn't the Naruto I know. Something dark is in him right now, but the alcohol isn't letting me give it much thought.

I down the drink Aki gave me and ditch the glass, running my fingers through my hair as I slide down the pole, spreading my legs wide, flashing the group of men in front of me. They cheer and I give them a seductive look, that is, until I see a face I wasn't expecting at all.

I stand up and freeze, looking at the man who's eye is glued to my body.

_Kakashi?_ No way. I rub my eyes, I must be dreaming, he cant be here. His silver hair reflects the colored lights around him, his scarred eye hidden. _What is he doing here?_ This isn't real. My world spins as my heart beats, the alcohol making me become completely disoriented. I trip over my own feet and all I feel is air. I can see everything in slow motion as I fall, I can see Kakashi disappear behind people and Naruto's eyes go wide and he moves to catch me, but it's not his arms I feel wrap around my waist.

I look up and there is Sasuke, his eyes dark as he looks down on me, his eyes constantly darting between my breasts and my lips. I cant help but smile as I feel heat grow between my legs. I'm not here to dance anymore, I just want some satisfaction.

"Mmm thank you," I mumble before I place my hand behind Sasuke's head and kiss him. I can feel him quickly return the kiss, his movements hungry as his tongue enters my mouth. I moan as I slide one of my legs up his side, his hand tightly grasping it to pull me closer. We completely eat each other, my hands roaming and grabbing at his hair. I feel a vibration in his pocket and he pulls away, but I run my hands over my breasts slowly, teasingly.

I know we are around people but I don't care. Everyone who knows me from here knows what I do when I get too fucked up, I have no shame when I am in this safe place.

Sasuke talks into the phone and I can see his frustration but I don't care anymore. I separate from him and walk away. I cant feel him call my name and try to grab me but I laugh as I dance in between people. I don't need to wait for Sasuke, he took a second too long and now I'm gone, but my desires demand flesh.

I grab the first guy I can see and cram my lips up against his. I can feel him smirk before his arms wrap around my waist and his tongue enters my mouth.

My eyes are closed as he moves us through the groups of people, not once do our lips separate before we reach a booth carved into the wall. I shove him down onto the red leather clad seats and straddle him, connection our lips together once again. I run my fingers through his hair, ripping off the bandanna he had on his head.

Our kiss breaks and I'm about to complain before I feel him kiss down my neck, biting hungrily before kissing the tops of my breasts. I grind my hips against his and feel the hardness beneath me, making the heat between my legs get some serious cravings.

I pull his hair, causing his head to go back and give me access to his neck. I kiss and bite his soft sweaty flesh and his hands push down on my hips, grinding us both to the point of pain, my skirt exposing half of my ass.

"Yo whatz p Kakathi." I freeze at the words, my eyes going wide. I go through so many emotions before my head shoots up, and there he is. Kakashi.

He has a beer in his hands and he looks at us, his eyes dark and emitting rage before he moves towards us. He wraps his hand around my arm, ripping my off of the guy I was dry humping. I yelp out at the roughness of his hands and how much strength he is using to move me.

"What the fuck?" I yell as I try to rip my arm our of Kakashi's grasp, but he's not budging.

The guys tries talking but Kakashi cuts him off. "Quiet Genma." His voice is filled with icy rage and my eyes shoot the the man. It takes a moment for my eyes to focus but then I see that I recognize him. He's the guy that came into the diner when Kakashi and I went there. I glance between the two men, Genma's eyes barely open, and Kakashi's eyes glued to Genma and his relaxed state.

Embarrassment crawls over me, and that's when I realize what I have done. I've made out with one of Kakashi's friends, stripped in front of a teacher, kissed a man who's fiance could kill me, and I've stepped on cursed ground, all while basically in my underwear, all in the span of maybe 5 hours.

I take Kakashi's distraction and use it to my advantage, ripping my arm out of his grasp and booking it. I can hear him call after me but I don't look back, the world leaving trails in it's wake. I magically get to the bar and Aki comes to me.

"Whats up sweets?" She asks relaxing her elbow in the bar. I run my fingers through my hair before asking to buy a pack of cigarette's, she gets me my usual kind and I place the random bills I have found throughout my clothing on the bar.

Aki cant help but laugh as I ask her if I can raid the lost and found, explaining to her how I threw my shirt onto the dance floor. Aki reaches under the bar and hands me a black hoodie that was left there a few nights ago. I slide it on and zip it up, heading out towards the front doors.

Once I'm outside I find Butai sitting on the curb, some other bounce in his place at the door. I stumble up and plop down next to him, catching myself as I almost fall on my face. Butai laughs at me as I smile at him.

"How's your night going Sakura?" Butai asks as he hands me a lighter. I light my cigarette and inhale deeply, happy to be out of the chaos that was inside.

"It's..." I don't know if I can find the words to describe how my night is going. One thing is for sure, seeing Kakashi inside really threw me off. "It's going good I guess."

Butai laughs, "Your friends sure are having fun. It's nice to see that you have good people in your life." I smoke and scoff at his words, I love my friends and they are good people, but I'm not completely happy with my life.

Butai waits for me to day something back and when I don't he says something I wish he wouldn't have, "We miss you here Sakura." My heart hurts at the words.

"Please don't." I say quietly as I smoke, focusing on a crack in the sidewalk.

"Please come back Sakura, why did you have to leave?" His voice changes to one of sadness and my eyes shoot to his before sliding down to the tattoo on his arm. The same tattoo that all ANBU have, the symbol that means the dark side, and that we are tied together forever.

"You know why I left," I say harsher than I mean too, "and you know I can't come back. You know the things he did to me, what he wanted me to do." I can see Butai cringe at the words but I don't feel bad about speaking the truth.

"I'm sorry." Butai whispers and we sit in silence. Neither of us wanting to speak anymore.

Memories flow through me of my time in the ANBU, and my time with the man I thought I loved. I still remember him, his black eyes, his black hair, the way he would say my name, the way he would tap my forehead whenever he was sent off of an errand for the ANBU. I also remember the cold look he had on his face that day when I realized I was in too deep, the day he tried to kill me.

I snap myself out of the melancholic flashbacks and stand up, dusting off my butt before I turn towards Butai. "I think I'm going to take off." I says as I try to stable myself to prevent me from falling over. Butai stands up and opens his arms, and I go into them willingly, his smell reminding me of the training matches we used to have. "I love you Sakura," he says as he pulls away and I return the sentiment. "Do you want me to call you a cab or anything like that?" He asks cupping my face, I shake my head.

"No I'll be fine. I'm just gonna walk, if my friends come looking for me can you tell them I headed home." Butai nods. "Remember Sakura, if you need anything, we're always here. You might not associate yourself with the ANBU anymore, but that tattoo means you're still family." I feel sentimental at his words. Them reminding me of the same words he said the day I left.

We say our goodbyes once again and I begin walking down the strip. I have a lot of fun as I walk, my drunken state causing me to dance to music that wasn't even playing. Thunder rumbles above my head, causing me to jump slightly. I smell rain and strangely enough, when I feel the first little drops it only increases my happy mood. I skip as the sprinkles increase to a light downpour and I put up my hood. I walk for a while longer before the moisture of the rain hitting the ground causes my black heeled shoes to rub my heel the wrong way a few too many times. I walk onto the grass next to me and steady my hand against a tree. Slowly I begin undoing the straps of one of my shoes, lightening cracks above my head, followed by thunder so loud the rain increased double fold. I almost drunkenly have one shoe off when I feel a hard, splitting pain in the back of my head, the smell of blood pilling my nostrils. I hit the ground, and grab my head, black trimming my vision. I roll onto my back when another blow is sent to my stomach. I vomit onto the ground as I gasp for air, the cold, wet grass beneath me the only thing I can feel aside from pain.

"Miss me?"

* * *

**Hey guys! How did you like the chapter? What did you guys think about Naruto getting all weird while Sakura was dancing? Did you guys like seeing Sakura is one of her settings from back when she was ANBU? What about Kakashi being there? AND OH MY GOD THE FACT THAT SHE MADE OUT WITH GENMA? LIKE WHAAAAAA? **

**And isn't Butai just the sweetest? I know you guys cant really picture him right but He isn't too much older than Sakura and he helped train her until she quickly ****surpassed**** him in the ANBU ranks, but we'll bring up more of her ANBU days later. **

**And like Ino and Shikamaru tho... like what's going on there? What happened to Sai? Where did he go? What do you guys think will happen to their relationship? Hell what do you guys think will happen to ****everyone's**** relationships? **

**And Ten Ten is just there guys haha. She'll have more 'screen time' later on but for the time being she's being an adult.**

_**Anyway I would like to thank:**_

_**Red Reaper88, and fairylover4679635, **_

_**for reviewing! I love it when you guys review! it gives me so much motivation to keep going.**_

_**Anyway guys! See you next time! **_

p.s. Kowareta1468, I miss your reading of my story and the reviews you would leave. I'm going to assume you died because you haven't reviewed the last 4 chapters I've put out and I miss your presence here.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't even know what I am writing anymore guys. **

**Like... wtf is this?**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

I try to gasp for any kind of air to stable myself but all I can do is flop like a fish. My vision is black as I look around for my assailant, but instead of one, there is three. Karin and her goons.

"Do you feel powerful now bitch?" Karin yells before her orange haired accomplice, Juugo, sends another breath shattering kick to my stomach. They all stand and watch as I vomit again, trying desperately to find any form of oxygen. Karin has a metal bat in her hand, probably what she used to bash my head.

I gain enough strength to speak, "Jealous much?" I gasp with a smile before Karin's face scrunches up, and she raises the bat above her head. I use my arms and cover my head as she sends hit after hit at me. I'm surprised no cars have driven by yet and seen what is happening, considering we're right on the side of the road.

"Do you think you're hot shit!? Do you think Sasuke is yours? You're nothing! He's engaged to me and you're just street trash! You mean nothing to him!" In between Karin's words she sends down hit after hit. I feel my bones ache as the bat impacts my ribs and arms. She gets winded, taking a moment to catch her breath and that's when I make my move. I reach out across the grass and grab her ankle, pulling and her body hits the wet ground. I move to get on top of her but Juugo grabs me, his arms wrapping around mine. I kick and kick him but I have taken too much damage.

Suigetsu helps Karin up and she scoffs at me. I fight and break free from Juugo's grip only to have him grab me by the hair, his other hand grasping one of my arms and twisting it at a painfully wrong angle. I yelp as I am brought to my knee's. All I feel is the cold wet grass against my knee's as I look up at Karin, a knife in her hands. She squats down in front of me, running the blade down my cheek, trying her best to scare me. But nothing really scares me anymore.

She opens her mouth to speak but I grab her wrist and twist it. She yelps and drops the knife, I catch it with my free hand in mid air. They don't even have a moment to focus on the fact that I have the knife before I bring it up, and slice it right through my hair. I fall to the ground, having 2 seconds of time as everyone tries to process what just happened. I fall to the ground but immediately get up, moving away from the group, the blade facing towards them.

"Bring it on you mother fuckers!" I yell as I hold my ground. Juugo and Suigetsu go to move towards me but out of nowhere a car pulls up right next to our brawl, but I keep my eyes focused on them. Karin curses and begins running off down the street, her goons follow, Juugo dropping the handful of my hair before following suit.

I hear a car door close and the world spins around me. My adrenaline calms down and the alcohol mixed with pain creeps back onto me. I feel my limbs go limp and I drop to the ground, my body hitting hardened wet before darkness closes in over me, and for a moment, everything goes blank.

I wake up, my body hot and muggy as I feel my body flow side to side with gravity. Pain shoots through me and immediately my eyes go wide. I shoot up and realize I am in a car, I grab the brace on the car door and look to the driver, my eyes go wide when I recognize his profile and his signature silver hair.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asks as soon as he see's that I am awake, his voice is heavy as his eyes don't leave the road as we zoom around corners.

"Kakashi where are we going?" I ask quickly as I watch him take corners way too fast, I look at the speedometer on his dash to see that we are going 90 mph.

"Somewhere safe." He says as we round another corner and my body moves with the weight of the car.

"Slow the fuck down Kakashi!" I yell as he continues to accelerate the car, my adrenaline pumping. As soon as the words leave my mouth he takes foot off the gas and we start to slow down. I roll down my window, his heater is on full blast and giving me sensory overload. With the window open I can feel the wind blow over me and that's when I remember, something doesn't feeling quite right.

I move too quickly, pain shoots through my body. "Sakura are you okay?" Kakashi asks again but I barely hear his words. I slowly move my arm up and touch my shoulder, feeling my long hair gone. I run my hands through my hair, wincing when I touch the large lump that has grown on my head. I hiss and look at my fingers, seeing blood.

"Fucking answer me Sakura!" I jump at Kakashi's words and look at him. His arm is tight on the steering wheel and his eyes are hidden behind his hair.

"I'm okay!" I yell back when he starts to accelerate again before calming down and slowing the car yet again. I try my best to focus on my surroundings but all I see are the light outlines of tree's in Kakashi's headlights before we pull into the drive way of the house. Kakashi parks abruptly in front of a garage, causing me almost hit the glove box in front of me. I catch myself and the next thing I know he is opening the car door and scooping me up.

My guard is up as he hold me in his arms. His driving was reckless, I don't know where we are, and on top of that, me getting in his car and heading out of town is kinda a blur, but he is so warm. His strong arms are warm and sturdy as he holds me, but they are also very gentle as he goes up the concrete steps and to the front door, not once setting me down as he gets out the key and unlocks the front door.

We step in and he flips on a switch, I cringe at the bright lights, closing my eyes to help with the rush of pain shooting through my head. I feel my feet brush against a wall before I feel the cushion of cool leather against my legs.

He sets me down on a couch and I rub my eyes. "Where are we?" I ask trying to adjust my eyes to the light around me. "You're at my house." He says quietly as he places his hand on my knee's. His hands are so warm they make me realize how cold I am.

"You're freezing," Kakashi mutters before quickly standing and walking off. I open my eyes and glance around, scanning what I can but not being able to focus my vision. I touch the lump on my head and wince again. It's big.

Kakashi quickly returns with a blanket, he wraps it around my shoulders, it smelling of mint and ozone, of him.

"I'll be right back. Will you be okay?" Kakashi asks. His silver hair is wet and down, as if he stood in the rain for hours, his white button up is soaked, flashing me the white tank top beneath, even his black mask is wet, sticking to his chin and lips more than usual.

I nod at him and he quickly scurries off through a door. As soon as the door closes I hear the barking of several dogs, causing me to jump slightly. But it brings me back to reality.

I am so uncomfortable right now, in both my body and my mind. I cant even process full thoughts, so I do what I can to be more physically comfortable. I slide the blanket off of me and unzip the black hoodie Aki gave me, it's not until I notice it's off that I realize how bad it smells, I must have got vomit on it when I got the air knocked out of me.

I try my best to stand up but struggle in just staying upright, I moan as I slide the hoodie off, not daring to look at the damage done to my arms. Once the hoodie is off the cool air of Kakashi's house sends chills over my body, I shake and sit back down on the couch, sliding the soft clean blanket back over me and wrapping myself tight. I wait a moment, letting myself warm up before I try to dive in to healing my wounds. I bring my hand up and feel the very blunt angle in my hair. I can feel uneven pieces but most of it is just above my shoulders. I imagine each follicle as I run my fingers over them, trying my best to build a picture of what I look like with what I can feel.

As I'm feeling my hair Kakashi walks back into the room, I glance up at him, noticing that he is only wearing his tank top now, and my adrenaline pumps in full force, I'm honestly surprised I have any left. I stand up, throwing the blanket off of me and bringing my fists up to my face, no matter how much my body screams at me for it. "Who fucking sent you?" I yell at him as his eyes plead with me.

"Sakura, just calm down." He says calmly as he puts his hands up to show he means no harm, but I don't believe him. My eyes are glued to the ANBU tattoo on his left arm.

"No!" I yell as tears are in my eyes, I don't know why I'm crying. "Who fucking sent you!" I yell at him again.

"Sakura no one sent me, I'm your teacher." He says as he slowly moves towards me, his arms still out.

"Don't fucking lie to me! You're ANBU! Who are you!" I yell again but my voice hurts my head, causing black spots to appear in my vision.

"I'm not here to hurt you!" He yells back to me, my breathing is shallow. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, your teacher! I don't know what kind of trouble you're in with the ANBU but I have nothing to do with it! Just let me help you!" He yells, his voice cracking.

I'm about to throw something at him and get the fuck out of here when all the blood either rushes to or from my head, causing me to fall to my knee's. I rest my head against the ground, trying my best not to pass out when suddenly I feel arms wrap around me. I try my best to struggle out of them but I stop when I feel myself gently set on the couch.

I throw a punch at Kakashi but he steps away from it, sitting down in a padded chair across from me. "You're okay Sakura." He says quietly as he rests his elbows on his knee's.

I don't know what to do here. I don't know this person in front of me, but I do know I'm not well enough to make it out of here alone, I don't even know where I am. "Who are you? Really?" I ask, my eyes not leaving his face.

The dark universe that is his eyes keep steady contact with mine before he looks away, finding the shag rug extremely interesting. "I will tell you who I am, but first, please cover up." He says and I look down at myself. I am still in my bra and leather skirt. Embarrassment rushes over me as I am slowly sobering up, I keep my eyes on him and I wrap myself back up in the blanket.

Once his eyes are back on me I speak, "Tell me who you are."

"Sakura I think we should treat you-"

"Who are you!?" I yell and he goes quiet, lacing his fingers together before running them through his hair. I swear to god if I wasn't in the state I am in now, him sliding back his hair and showing off his scar would have made me swoon, but I don't have time for that. Even now, I still want to hold and kiss Kakashi, I still like him, but for all I know the person I like might not even be real.

"I will start at the beginning, with my Father. You've probably heard of him, Sakumo Hatake, but the ANBU know him as the White Fang," My jaw drops, the White fang was the greatest ANBU member to ever have existed, until one day he just vanished. "My father was a truly kind man. Most of the memories I have of him are him picking me up after school, and walking me home, us almost always stopping at Ichiraku Diner." His smile is small as his eyes glaze over, remembering better days.

"My father always made it a point keep his work and personal life aside, as you know, when you're in the ANBU you don't have a choice over the missions you do and who you might hurt, so he always made it a point to protect me," I nod, "Things were good for a while, but situations with the ANBU always go wrong. One day I got off of school something about him just seemed different. We walked home that evening to find the house completely destroyed. My father just stared at the rubble of our house as if it didn't even phase him, it's like he knew it was coming. Three days after that, he ended up committing suicide." Kakashi takes a deep breath, his voice shaky. Tears prick my eyes as I regret asking him to tell me about himself, I feel for him. I know how the ANBU is and how they work, how manipulative they are.

"I ended up being taken in by one of fathers comrades, they told me he had deserted the group he was with because he didn't agree with the mission. It wasn't until years later, after I had lived, breathed, and trained with the ANBU everyday that someone told me that story wasn't true." Kakashi's voice is calm even though I can tell he is struggling to talk about this. I just want to reach out and tell him to stop but I can't.

"It turns out that my father and his group was sent on a mission to," he glances up at me and I realize where this is going, I nod at him telling him I already know about those missions and he continues, "He was sent on a mission to kill a certain family, everything went smoothly for the most part, until he had to kill the child. Apparently the boy was about my age, my father told them he wouldn't do it, he couldn't bring himself to kill a child, but they told him, if he did not kill this boy, they would kill me." Tears silently fall down my face, "So that day he killed the boy, and they came and trashed our house as punishment for almost betraying them. That was three days before he killed himself. Once I found out what the ANBU had forced my father to do, I left them. They told me I would always be welcomed back if I wanted it, they said I was too valuable to just forget about. But not once have I thought of going back to them. That was 10 years ago."

"I'm sorry." I whisper, my eyes wet with silent tears. His words could be lies, but the feelings he is sharing with me, and the pain I felt as he said those words, they make me believe him with all his heart.

"It's fine, I've had more than enough time to deal with what happened. Besides, there was nothing I could have done." He smiles at me and it looks like it is genuinely real.

"What about your mom?" I ask. This is the first real thing I have found out about Kakashi. Although he only told me because I was almost willing to risk my life to get out of here if he didn't tell how he knew the ANBU, but now that I know something about him, I just want to know more.

"My mother died when I was really young, I never really knew her." His voice is light and realistic. I cant help but find dry humor in his words and smile.

"My mom was all I had, I never really knew my dad, you're the complete opposite, you had a perfect dad, and didn't really know your mom. We sure are a pair." Immediately I cringe at my words, WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE FUCK POSSESSED ME TO SAY THAT! Oh god someone just kill me now.

Kakashi lightly laughs at my words before standing and walking over to me. "I would ask you to tell me how you got wrapped up with the ANBU but we need to take care of that wound on your head and make sure you don't have any broken bones." I nod standing up, Kakashi reaches out to catch me when I stagger but I simply grab onto his arm. He offers to carry me but I tell him I can walk just fine, even though I am holding onto his arm as we walk to steady myself.

He leads me down a hall way, the polished wooden floor cold against my feet. I struggle to keep the blanket wrapped around me until Kakashi opens the bathroom door. I step in and the first thing I notice is a completely glass and black marble shower, big enough to fit about 5 people.

"Why do you need such a big shower?" I ask with a laugh but Kakashi's reply makes me blush to the point of fainting.

"A few years ago I had to make sure that if I had a guest over we would have plenty of space to do other things than just shower." My eyes shoot to him as my cheeks burn, he smiles at me before turning around. "I'm going to get you clothes to change into when you're done showering."

I nod and watch him leave down the hallway. I didn't even know I was going to shower I was just blindly following him, but now that I'm thinking about it I'm dying to get into some hot water and wash this blood out of my hair. And that's when I remember.

I struggle to not look in the mirror, scared of what I might see. I've been growing my hair out since before my mom started using. It was my safety net and something that made me feel powerful, not to mention I'm not looking forward to all of the bruises on my body.

Kakashi walks back into the bathroom and sets the clothes on the bathroom sink, that also happens to be made of black marble, for a Gym teacher he's sure got bank. Kakashi notices me as I stare at the ground, the blanket hiding most of my face. "What's wrong?" He asks and I cant help but whisper my reply, "I'm scared of what I look like."

His face is neutral but understanding as he nods. His eyes are calm and un rushed as I take a deep breath, my hands clutching the blanket around my shoulders as I turn, and look at myself.

When I see myself, something inside of my clicks off. I don't even recognize myself. My once beautiful, long hair is now short, every other piece blunt and uneven, one side of my hair longer than the other. I can see the dark red spot on the top of my head where I was hit, my makeup is smeared all across my face, my eye makeup dragged down my cheeks. I can see large dark bruises on my forearm that is exposed by the blanket, I'm afraid to see what the full side of my body looks like, my ribs aching with every breath I take.

I stare at myself and feel nothing, my body completely disconnected from everything I am. I must have disassociated because the sound of Kakashi turning on the shower brings me back slightly. I walk over to the glass shower screen and watch as steam rises off of the dark tiled flooring.

I remove the blanket from my shoulders and set it on the toilet lid. "Can you handle things from here?" Kakashi asks as he pulls a clean towel out from under the bathroom sink. I nod and begin reaching my arms around to unhook the bra I'm wearing but my body screams at me. I hiss and look to Kakashi.

"Can you unhook me? I can't do it." I see Kakashi hesitate at my words, his Adams apple bobbing before he nods. I turn around and make to motion to move my hair, but I only feel a few strands as the habit of having long hair still fills me. I sigh and wait to feel the sweet release of my bra being undone.

I can feel Kakashi behind me and my heart starts hammering inside of me. I swear that if the sound of the shower wasn't filling the room he would have been able to hear it.

I feel the graze of Kakashi's fingers on my back and chills flow over me, but I tell myself it's the temperature change in the room. I cross my arms and cradle my bra and Kakashi's fingers find the hooks. For a split second I close my eyes and imagine we're in bed, him touching me sweetly and us being together as a whole. My fantasy is cut short when I feel the release of pressure on my breasts and the straps go limp.

"Thanks Kakashi." I mumble as I stay facing the shower. I hear his step away and make his way to the bathroom door.

"There is a clean towel right here, I also brought you some clothes to change into, if you need anything holler for me." I hear the bathroom door close and I sigh. I drop my bra onto the ground and unzip my skirt, peeling it off of me.

I look down at myself and I can see red and blue bruises already covering the left side of my body where I took the most hits. I slide and drop my underwear before opening the glass door of the shower. I step in and my body in enveloped in the hot steam. I moan as I step into the water, inching myself farther and farther in until I am fully submerged. I stand for a while, letting the hot water sooth my wounds before I actually begin cleaning myself. I grab a bottle of shampoo and squeeze some into my hand, immediately the smell of grapefruit fills my senses. I raise my eyebrow, not once have I experienced Kakashi smelling like grapefruit. I shake it off and lather up my hair the best I can, it being a lot easier to wash now that it's all gone. I avoid the wound on my head but rinse my hair immediately when I feel the sting of the shampoo getting in my wound.

The rest of my shower goes pretty quick, me only using soap and my hands to wash my body and get the sticky residue of rain, vomit, and partying off of me. I stand in the water for one more moment before I get lightheaded and turn the water off. I step out and dry myself off, having to move terribly slow while bending any part of my body.

I wrap what hair I have in the towel and walk over to the clothes on the bathroom sink, and that's when I see the full damage of what's been done to me.

Although I am clean and all of my make up is gone, my face looks like a complete wreck. Along the entire left side of my body, from my neck to my ankle I am littered with bruises, most of them being on my waist, an especially large one is on the side of my breast. I feel over the bruises with my finger tips, some of the being welted and swollen.

I look through the clothes Kakashi left me, sliding on a dark blue T-shirt too big for me. I then slide on the grey boxers me left for me to wear as underwear, I grin at knowing that Kakashi wears boxers. Finally I slide on the grey sweat pants and struggle to keep them on my form as I remove the towel from my hair and place it on an empty towel rack to dry.

I slowly open the bathroom door and the chill air sends refreshing goose bumps over me as I walk down the hallway, my wet clothes in my arms.

I reach the living room and the large TV plays as Kakashi stares at it, a first aid kit by his feet.

"Did you shower?" I ask him when his eyes shoot up when I enter the room. He looks relaxed as his wet hair is flipped at an almost casual angle, his white tank top and jeans replaced with a different tank top and sweat pants, hit black mask replaced with a white surgical one.

He smiles and nods at me, "Yeah I used the shower in my room." He says as I make my way to the couch. I sit and immediately I recognize his signature smell of mint and ozone. I wince as I sit down and immediately Kakashi already has the first aid kit opened.

"Let me see the wound on your head first." He says and I lean my head down, too tired to really say or do anything. He dabs my head with alcohol and cotton, it's over quickly and he hands me a tube. "Here, put this on your bruises, it doesn't look like you're going to need stitches on anything." I mumble something I didn't even understand and begin sliding my hand under my clothing, coating what I can while Kakashi closes up the first aid kit.

Sounds of the TV play in the back ground as I yawn, Kakashi looking over at me, "Come on, I'll take you to the bedroom so you can sleep." Kakashi says as he stands and holds out his hand. I accept it and stand up, mostly using Kakashi's strength to help me.

"Can we smoke?" I ask as I look at his wide, shirt covered chest, not really looking at anything.

"Sure." He says and that's when I realize how close we are, and the only reason I realized that is because I smell liquor on his breath.

"Have you been drinking Kakashi?" I ask trying to be playful but my vocal cords have no energy to convey it the way I want to.

He smiles at me and I frown at him. "So you have been drinking, not wonder you were driving like a maniac earlier." I say with all seriousness in my voice. He chuckles and I feel the tips of his fingers graze my face. I am shocked by the action and my skin hurts but I cant help but get excited about his touch.

"I'm not gonna lie, I didn't drink a bit at the club and then I saw you there on Genma and after that everything just kind of fell apart."

I groan at his words and rub my face with my hands, "Ugh don't remind me of that." I say as I cringe at the fuzzy memory of my grinding on Kakashi's friend.

He laughs and steps away, slipping on a jacket before handing me one. I slip it on and follow him out the front door. He hands me a cigarette and I smoke what I can before my eyelids begin closing.

"Hand me that," I hand Kakashi the cigarette and he puts it out before wrapping his arms around me and lightly picking me up. At this point my eyes are completely closed and my body is shut down, my mind being the only thing working. He carries my through the house before I hear a light switch turn on and he sets me on what I can only assume is bed.

The feeling of his bed against my beaten body is almost orgasmic as he pulls back the covers, sliding me down underneath the soft feather duvet blanket. I get enough energy to take off the jacket I'm wearing before I flop down with a sigh.

"Goodnight Sakura." I hear him say as he runs his fingers through my hair. I moan goodnight back to him as I feel the sweet abyss of sleep quickly creeping up on me. I hear him walk out and the light click off before all I feel is warm, soft, sweet darkness.

* * *

**Hey lovelies! So... all of that happened! What did you guys think of Karin beating up Sakura? I thought I wrote it very well, especially with Sakura being SUPER drunk and not being all there to defend herself. ALSO I finally wrote the haircut scene! Aaah I am so happy. **

**AND WE FINALLY GOT A LITTLE BIT ABOUT KAKASHI! I just knew I had to write and give Some more light on Kakashi and his background. I am super happy that he got to open up to Sakura and like, show some depth. **

**This chapter is a touch short but it took a lot of energy to write so thank you for bearing with it!**

**Drop any ideas or plot changes you think are going to happen in the next chapter! How is Sakura going to deal with waking up at Kakashi's house? How will her friends react when they see her and all of her bruises with her hair gone? Let me know what you guys think!**

_**I would like to thank,**_

_**Red Reaper88, Nikki Root, and Krazykat16,**_

_**for reviewing the last chapter! You guys were so sweet and I loved hearing your ideas! **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**So like, this is happening I guess, I don't even know what is happening.**

**I'M SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED LIFE HAS BEEN CRAZY!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Let's recap what I can remember from last night. Went to the club, saw all my old ANBU friends, got smashed with Ino and Naruto, took a bunch of stupid pictures, Ino basically dumped Sai and Shikamaru dumped Temari, leading Ino and Shikamaru to go and do god knows what god knows where. I ended up stripping, made out with Sasuke and then Genma, tried to walk home until Karin jumped me, Kakashi picked me up, brought me to his house, cleaned me up. And all of last night has led me to where I am now, gasping for air as I throw up into a garbage can in Kakashi's room.

The cruel light of day blinds me as I hold my now short hair back, my entire body quaking in pain as I clench my stomach. I take deep gulps of air as I try to hold myself together and not throw up again.

I squint around the room, the large windows above Kakashi's bed letting in the holy light of god. I flop down on the floor next to the garbage can as I try to steady my breathing and vision, looking up at Kakashi's snow while ceiling.

I place my hand on the painful part of my ribs, my arms almost refusing to move. Jesus Christ I cant even function right now. I place my cool fingers against my forehead, trying to ground myself the best I can. Slowly and painfully I sit up, having to grab onto the side of the bed to steady myself as I roll onto my feet and bring myself into an upright, standing position.

I quickly hurry to the wall when another wave of nausea flows over me. I take deep breaths and try to focus on things around the room, now being conscious enough to take in my surroundings.

I am amazed at how big the room is. An overly large king sized bed sits in the center of the window centered wall, dressed in Grey and dark blue bedding. Pepper colored carpet lines the floor, a desk covered with papers on one side of the room and a simple dresser and closet on the opposite wall.

"Oh my god," I whisper to myself, the pain in my body and head overwhelming me. I pick up my pant legs, Kakashi's pants too long for me to walk comfortably, and make my way over to the bedroom door. I open it slowly, grasping anything I can to help keep me upright as I enter the hallway. I make it about fours steps when I see the bathroom I showered in last night, the insane need to pee hitting me like a moving bus.

I hurry into the bathroom and close the door, not even bothering to turn on the light before my pants are down and I'm relieving myself on the shockingly cold toilet. Once I'm don't I flush and head over to the sink. I pant as the urge to throw up comes over me again, I turn on the sink and splash cold water on my face, swishing some around in my mouth in an effort to clear out the taste of a dead animal I must have consumed last night.

Oh my fucking god I feel like complete shit. I haven't felt this way in years. I dry my face off on my towel from last night and that's when I glance in the mirror. It was a complete mistake.

Now that I'm more sober than I was last night I can see just how bad the situation is. My hair is so terrible uneven and choppy that it hurts to look at me. To my surprise my face is almost spotless, not a single blow from Karin touching it. I would have told myself good job for protecting my face if my arms weren't covered in now terrible blue and purple spots. I roll my eyes at myself, how could I let this happen? How could I let some stupid bitch get the upper hand on me? I know why, It's because I completely forgot about her and how I didn't let her in the Hidden Leaf, I was too busy catching up with old friends and partying with my new ones to remember I had enemies. I try to scoff at myself but pain shoots through my left lung. I clutch it until the throbbing stops and I lift the shirt up.

I have a nasty red mark on my ribs, I touch it but hiss at the pain. "Fuck this," I whisper to myself yet again as I put the shirt down. I look at my hair one more time, ruffling it around to see if there is anyway to make it look good. There isn't. I also must have lost my nose ring at the club last night because the small silver hoop is gone from my nostril.

My fingers graze the wound on my head and I just give up, no use in crying over it now.

I make my way out of the bathroom and down the dimly lit hallway, the hardwood floor cool against my feet, giving me something to focus on. I flinch as I enter the living room, sunlight flowing in from every possible entrance.

"Shit," I mumble as I bump into the arm of the leather couch,"Fuck," I swear as I knock my knee into the long coffee table in front of it. The TV quietly plays a cooking show as I direct my attention to the sizzling coming from the kitchen.

There is a long counter dividing the Kitchen from the living room, three tall stools tucked under it in case guests are over. I walk around the counter and I almost shit my fucking pants.

Standing there, wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants, is Kakashi. Sweat glistens over his broad back as he cooks whatever is in the pan in front of him. He has earbuds in, his head slightly bobbing to the sound of whatever music is playing. I stand and stare for a hot minute, my heartbeat accelerating as I drool over the man in front of me. My eyes dance over his perfect skin, small scars scattered across his shoulders, my mind cant help but wonder if some of them happen to be from past lovers. Holy fucking shit I cant take this.

Just as the words flow through my mind Kakashi turns around, pan in hand, and I fucking scream, because, not only did I see his perfectly toned abs, smooth chest, and a trail of silver hair leading from his bellybutton down into the top of his pants. He's not wearing his mask.

I scream fucking bloody murder and I see Kakashi's eyes go wide at me presence, I look away as quickly as possible, as if I'm seeing something I shouldn't have. Granted I didn't get a very good look but I still saw that his mask was gone.

I cover my eyes with my hands as I turn around, the pants I'm wearing get tangled up in my feet causing me to loose my balance and full on face plant, my arms too tight to catch my fall. I yelp out in pain as my hip hits the dining room table and I hit the floor. My body fucking screams at me. I hear Kakashi drop the pan back onto the stove and immediately his hands are on my arms.

"Are you okay?" He asks frantically but I keep my hands on my eyes.

"PUT A FUCKING SHIRT ON KAKASHI!" I yell, my cheeks so red I can feel my scorched skin.

"But-"

"NOW KAKASHI!" I can hear him rush off and I quickly scramble to sit at the dining table across from the kitchen. I slam my head against the table and groan at the pain.

WHAT. THE. FUCK. WHY WASN'T KAKASHI WEARING HIS MASK? WHY WAS HE SHIRTLESS AND ALL SWEATY? Oh god I think I'm gonna throw up again. I take some deep breaths and try to calm the fuck down, everything hurting but the adrenaline of seeing Kakashi's face is coursing through me and I cant even life right now.

"Fuck fuck fuck," I whisper over and over again as I want to curl up and die. I ears are peeled for the sound of Kakashi walking back, my cheeks burning and my head throbbing.

Images of Kakashi's upper body and silver trail keep flashing through out my mind but I try my best to force the images out of my mind and calm down. I hear Kakashi's footsteps down the hall and I play dead.

"Sakura are you okay?" Playing dead didn't work. I bring my head up, my hands covering my mouth as if to hide all the emotions I'm feeling. I nod at him followed with, "Yeah I'm okay." Kakashi smiles at me from beneath his mask, his body now covered by a shirt.

"Sorry to catch you off guard," he moves back to the stove, "I just went for a run and I didn't expect you to be up this early."

"It's okay it's your house, I just didn't expect to see you without your mask on." Among other things.

Kakashi dumps whatever was in the pan away and begins cooking something new. "I don't usually wear my mask unless I'm going into public, it's a habit my father programmed into me since I was a child." At the mention of Kakashi's dad my eyes dart to the tattoo on his arm. So much happened last night.

Kakashi asks me what I would like to eat but I turn down his offer, he says he is making food for me no matter what so I might as well choose something I like. I eventually choose toast and an egg, even though the thought of it makes my stomach turn.

"You know, I could really go for a glass of water, my head's killing me." Kakashi nods and takes a cup out of a cabinet before bringing it over to me accompanied with two painkillers.

"Oh thank you," I breath before popping the pills in my mouth and downing the entire glass and slamming it on the table. I gasp for air but my throat and body feels slightly better after replacing the liquid I lost last night.

"Of course," He says as he takes my glass and refills it. I hold it in my hands as my elbows rest on the table, the coolness of the glass making me more present.

Kakashi brings me my food and all I can do is stare at it. It smells fucking delicious but looking at it I have never wanted to eat anything less. Kakashi sits across from me at the table, his plate filled with eggs, and potatoes and fruit and meats.

I pick at my buttered bread and get down the few nibbles I could before I look up at Kakashi. He is busy eating but returns my glance. "Soo Sakura," his voice is mockingly sarcastic, "How was your night?"

I groan at his words rest my head in my hands before running them down my face, "Last night was fucking WEIRD!"

He laughs at my words but offers for me to keep talking. "The night started out great but everyone just got too fucked up and Ino and Shikamaru might be dating, or at least fucking, OH! And Naruto! Naruto got all fucked up last night, when I was-" Images of me stripping flashes through my mind and I cringe at the memories, especially the one where I saw Kakashi watching me, if that was real, "when I was stripping Naruto acted like a completely different person. Like I've seen Naruto smashed but it was like something possessed him entirely and he was being all weird with me and Hinata. And I made out with so many people last night."

Kakashi chuckles at me, causing me to raise an eyebrow, "I got some very interesting pictures from my friend Genma last night." If I wanted to die earlier, I was lying, I want to die right now, I want to go up to space and live up there for 50 years so that when I come back down everyone that remember last night would be dead.

"No you didn't," I gasp. Please for fuck sake tell me he's lying.

"Yes I did. When you were showering I got a message with quite a few pictures attached to it."

"Jesus Christ," I groan into my hands. Kakashi chuckles and continues eating and I feel kinda hurt. Why isn't he upset that he has pictures of me making out with his friend? He really doesn't think of me in any special way does he? And then when I get kinda pissed, not because of him not thinking of me in a special way, but for something else entirely.

"Do you need to let anyone know what happened last night? Or that you're okay at least?" I can barely hear Kakashi's words I'm as pissed as I can be for being beaten up and hungover.

"What the fuck is this?" I say the words coming out of my mouth like venom, Kakashi's expression goes natural, "What do you mean Sakura?" I get more angry at his words.

"You know exactly what I am talking about Kakashi. What is this? A week ago you said that you wanted to keep our relationship strictly professional and now you're letting me sleep in your bed and you're making me food. What the fuck is this? You obviously know I have feeling for you, hell I basically admitted them to you, so why the fuck are you doing this? It this some kind of fucked up game? Do you enjoy leading me on?" I don't even realize it but by the time I finish my rant I am standing and my hands are firmly planted on the table. Kakashi looks ever so calm across from me, his face almost, confused.

"I don't know exactly what to say." His voice is soft, as if he is trying to deconstruct my words. I am so frustrated right now. Why cant he just tell me what he is feeling, or what he is thinking. If he is just being kind I need to know so I can make sure I don't get hurt by him, or hurt myself.

"Tell me why you brought me here Kakashi." My voice is stern but I am trying to keep my anger bottled for now, I'm trying to be calm so he will actually talk to me.

"You were hurt Sakura, you were basically dying! I couldn't just leave you there!" Out of nowhere Kakashi throws himself up, knocking his chair over. He slams his down on the table and levels his eyes with mine.

"You didn't have to bring me here Kakashi, you could have taken me to a hospital! Or to, oh I don't know, MY OWN HOUSE!"

"You were unconscious Sakura! I didn't know what to do!" His voice carries something in it, something hurt and quiet. My heart accelerates but I try to calm it for the words I am going to say next.

"Kakashi," my voice is dead calm, "the night you left me at my house, the night of the accident, you said that you had to leave or you'd do something you'd regret, what does that mean?"

I can see I caught Kakashi off guard because his face drops.

"Kakashi, do you have feeling for me?" He says nothing, as if he is a deer caught in headlights.

"I-I don't know what I feel." He relaxes his body, running a hand through his hair.

My heart drops to my stomach and I loose the ability to breath. He doesn't know how he feels, but he didn't say no. My world spins as all of my blood rushes to my head. Is this even real? Is what is happening in front of me actually happening?

Kakashi looks up at me, his hair is out of his face, showing me both of his dark grey eyes, they are shining like I have never seen before. We stare at each other before Kakashi hesitantly reaches a hand out over the table. I follow it as he keeps his eyes on my face, as if I am a stray dog he is trying to befriend. I unconsciously hold my hand up and in his path, Kakashi's hand stops momentarily before the tips of his fingers graze mine. I slightly flinch at the movement and Kakashi almost jumps away before quickly wrapping his hand around mine.

My eyes are wide as the warmth of his hand envelopes mine, he lightly moves my hand, leading from my side of the table over to him. I stand in between his open legs, I can feel Kakashi's stare on my face but I try my best to focus on our united hands. My heart is beating so hard it almost feels as if I'm about to have a heart attack.

There is only silence between us as I use my other hand to touch the one encompassing mine. Kakashi loosens his grip enough for me to hold his hand, and caress it. I let the warmth of his hands spread through out mine as I trace the small scars, feeling his cuticles and nails, analyzing the veins on his hand. I feel as if none of this is real.

"Kakashi," I whisper, "what are you feeling right now." I keep my face straight as I look up to Kakashi's big eyes, they are fogged over as they look at me.

"I feel, warm." I smile at his words and let out a sigh. That isn't the answer I wanted, but I guess it's the answer I needed.

Suddenly something possesses me when I realize how close we are, and I begin moving my hand down his arm. I do it slowly as Kakashi watches, I can feel his eyes but i pretend as if I don't. I slowly move myself closer to him as one of my hands hold his, and the other travels up his forearm and onto his bicep. I can hear Kakashi's breathing as I move his hand up to my lips, placing a light kiss on his fingers.

Before I know it Kakashi is flipping me around, and slamming me on the table, the entire time being so gentle that not once did I feel any pain.

Kakashi is on top of me, his hands pinning mine against my head, both of us breathing heavily and I swear to go, I have never been as wet in my life.

Kakashi moves his masked lips closer to mine, and I crave for him. I can already feel his hard member pressing up against my heat as he pushes himself in between my legs. His eyes are half lidded as I feel his breath on my lips, I close my eyes and lift my head up, my lips reaching for his, but all I feel is cool air followed by a light laugh. I shoot my eyes open and look at Kakashi, "What the fuck?" I ask annoyed, he simply looks down on me, a smile on his face. He loosens his grip on one of my hands, bringing it in front of us and placing a masked kiss on my finger. I go completely limp.

Is Kakashi really kissing me right now? His lips move down my fingers before moving to my forearm, kissing every bruise and scratch I have from last night. I gasp at every kiss he gives me, each one gentle, like the touch of a butterfly. He pulls the sleeve of my T shirt up to kiss my shoulders and I lift my hips up into his, causing him to make a light hiss. My face crumbles at the movement, I forgot that my ribs and abdomen hurt like crazy. Kakashi pulls his face away and looks down at me.

"I'm fine." I say quickly, not wanting this moment to end. Kakashi looks at me and analyzes my face. I can see his eyes scan over my eyes and cheeks, chin and lips before meeting back up with my eyes and pulling away. I immediately miss his warmth but although he stands, he keeps his position in between my legs. I look up at him as I rest my now free hands on my stomach. I swear to god I am so turned on right now, and to see Kakashi Hatake placed against me, his eyes foggy, his hair jutting out in every direction as his chest heaves up and down while he inhales air. The tips of his fingers graze my pant covered thighs leaving lines of fire down them.

"You're cute with short hair." He says with a laugh before separating himself from me and leaving the table.

I sit up as quickly as I can and watch him as he takes the plates from the table to the sink before heading over to the living room. "You're an asshole." I say in disbelief as all he does is throw me a grin before sitting down on the couch, I follow him, kind of pissed off.

"What the fuck was that?" I ask, my face is red and hot, and again I'm left wanting.

He looks up at me from beneath his silver hair as the TV turns on, he suddenly looks down as if he just remembered the conversation I was trying to have with him. "Sakura, I don't know what you want me to say."

No matter how many hormones were flowing through me I wasn't going to let me get the short end of the stick, I wasn't going to let some guy take advantage of me no matter how hot he is so I replaced the lust with frustration.

"How about telling me what this is? Do you like me? What just happened over there Kakashi?" I motion to the table with me hand, "You keep telling me I'm special but from what I can tell you just have some weird kink about fucking around with one of your students!" I immediately regret the words that come from my mouth, but I keep a strong front as Kakashi violently stand up from the couch, his face coming close to mine as he grinds words into my face.

"I don't have some weird kink for students, I have a weird kink for you." My eyes are wide, both from the shock of him moving quickly as well as the words coming from his mouth, but I keep as steady as I can.

"Do you think I like this Sakura? Do you think I like the fact that you're my student? Or the fact that even though you're legal that there is still a 7 year age gap and I'll be considered a pedophile?" His words are serious as his grey eyes drill into my jade, a slight desperation in them, "I could loose my job over this! This will ruin your future. But I'm loosing my mind over you, even though I know it's wrong and it makes me feel dirty." He lets out a defeated breath and all I can do is be silent, too overwhelmed to process what's happening, even though I am hearing every bit of it. "The first time I saw you I could have sworn you we're a visitor at the school, or even a students sister, next thing I know I am looking at your file finding out you're a student. After that I just let it go and looked at you as that, a student. I didn't even feel anything towards you until I saw you and your mother, and how much she hurt you. I know that pain and I understand the rage, I let myself relate to you and that's where I fucked up. I learned things about you and was the way you laugh and cry and what really fucking hurt you. The day I saw you at the gas station-" I cup Kakashi off by moving my hands and cupping his face, his words were getting more and more frantic without him knowing.

"Breath Kakashi." He pauses for a moment before closing his eyes and taking a deep, slow breath. He opens his eyes and I speak to him. "You're going to stop talking about this. I now know how you feel about me, and I wont be the reason you loose your job. It's going to be fine Kakashi. We don't need to do this." I am already sad at the words coming out of my mouth, but he just unloaded so much information to me that I now understand why he acts the way he does, why when we have moments he pulls away.

"But I want to do this." He says quietly, as if he is a small child who got yelled at for doing something he shouldn't have.

I painfully smile at him, trying my best to put on a good show, my chest wanting to implode on it's self. "But we cant," I whisper back, removing my hands from his face. He seems so small right now, so sad. "There is a boundary we have to set up and keep, but I don't see why we cant be friends," he looks up at me, "you train me for the boxing tournament and we both learn more about each other, I think we could be really good friends."

He quietly smiles at me and I return it, even though I am extremely disappointing, not to mention that now since my emotions are calming down, my incredible nausea is coming back at full force.

"I think you should take me home Kakashi." He quietly nods and we step away from each other. We don't really say anything as Kakashi gathers his driving things, grabbing a bag filled with clothes before handing it to me.

"They're your clothes from last night I washed them for you." I thank him and try not to think about Kakashi washing my underwear, especially with the crushing disappointment of our currently new relationship, if you can even call it that.

When Kakashi is ready we head towards the front door, I open the door and step out first and immediately I am hit with blinding sunlight. I squint my eyes and see several dark blobs running around my blurred vision, by the time I can actually see it is too late.

I yelp as I fall backwards into Kakashi's arms as several different dogs jump and claw at my chest. "Guys stop it!" Kakashi says as the dogs happily pant, most of them trying to lick my face. I cant help but smile. I happily send out pets as Kakashi walks around me, most of the dogs following him, he opens a door to the garage and they all flow in, all except one. A small chubby pug happily yaps at me as I cover him in scratches and baby talk before Kakashi calls for him in a stern voice, "Pakkun, here now!" Pakkun hurries away on his short little legs, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he happily enter the garage.

"Sorry about that." Kakashi says as we make our way to the car.

"Don't worry about it." I say, a smile still plastered on my face. I love animals, they are so sweet and kind. Plus the fact that Kakashi has about 8 dogs in his house is amazing, it explains the noises I heard last night. We get into the car and I as we pull out I can actually appreciate the nice scenery that is Kakashi's house. It's surrounded by tree's, the sound of town impossible to hear.

To say that seeing the dogs cheered me up is an understatement. The entire drive back to my house I asked a bunch of questions, like how he got all of then, what their names are, what breeds they are, what are their personalities, and Kakashi was more than happy to tell me. He told me every little detail about them, especially Pakkun, Pakkun is his baby and the oldest of the group, he has trained every other dogs except him, it's impossible for him to, Pakkun doesn't listen.

We reach the front of my house and I look over at Kakashi, sad that our time together has come to an end, even with our new agreement in play, whatever it really is. "Thanks for everything Kakashi. Sorry I freaked out about what this was," I motion between us with my finger.

"I'm sorry I took advantage of your feelings." He says, genuinely apologetic.

"It's okay, I liked it." I say sarcastically causing us both to laugh. I open the door and get out of the car as quickly as my sore body will let me.

"I'll bring your clothes in to school tomorrow to drop them off."

"Keep them, you let me keep Gaara's clothes so consider this payment for that." I nod with a smile and turn around, walking up the pathway to my front door. I hear Kakashi drive off and my heart hurts a little bit. I know I shouldn't expect him to wait for me to reach the door like he usually does, especially considering now that things wont be as they usually are.

I walk up and open my door, not even noticing that it's unlocked. I step into my cool house and close the door behind me. Immediately I close the door and slide down in, tears flowing from my eyes.

I cry, and I don't even know why. It's not like I lost some long time lover, It's not like someone died, I just...lost a crush I guess. hell I don't even know. I cry, small wails coming from me.

"Sakura where the fuck have you been?" I hear Ino's voice and I look up, completely shocked to see her in my house. What is she dong here?

My eyes meet hers and they go wide as she stares at me. My tears stop when I see who is standing behind her.

Immediately he is on his knee's, his arms wrapped around me as the smell I have missed entraps me.

"Are you okay?" he asks, quietly as Ino comes to my side as well.

"Gaara," is all I can say as I loose myself in his arms, a confusing sadness consuming me as tears fall.

"It's okay I'm here."

* * *

**Who else doesn't know what the fuck is going on? I'm just kidding I know exactly what I'm doing, or do I? Haha sorry guys, so this chapter is not at all what I thought it would be. Yes I plan out all of my chapters but not detail for detail, and this just randomly happened so now I need to recalibrate things. **

**BUT ANYWAY! What did you guys think of the chapter? Was this what you were expecting? Or not at all? **

**Sorry you guys waited so long for THIS. I hope none of you are disappointed, the next chapter is going to be similar but completely different because it actually advances the plot slightly. **

**Also I am thinking about doing this new thing. Whenever I release a chapter, if I get 5 reviews on the first 24 hours of it being published I will release the next chapter 7 days from now. **

**So right now as I am publishing this chapter it is 3:00 a.m MDT. If in 24 hours I have 5 new reviews for this chapter you'll get another chapter in 7 days! **

**Also I would like to thank, **

**Red Reaper88, Nikki Root, **

**and MoriRealDeal, for reviewing the last chapter! **

**I love it when you guys give me input on my story!**

**Anyway! Thank you for coming and see you guys next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

"I'm okay I'm okay."I breath as I stand to my feet.

"But Sakura-" I push out of the unconscious wall Ino and Gaara have made around me as I run to the kitchen sink, throwing up the water and bits of bread I consumed at Kakashi's house. Ino and Gaara follow me, concern not once leaving their eyes since I entered the house.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask as I lean over the sink after swishing water around my mouth to clear out the taste of vomit.

"Us? What about you Sakura where have you been?" Gaara asks desperately trying to get an answer out of me. I can hear the worry in his voice and some part of me cant help but roll my eyes. "Ino told me you guys went to the hidden leaf and you left your phone in her car. She came by earlier today to drop it off and you weren't here so she freaked the fuck out!" I can hear him get angry at me in his voice, "She called me and I didn't know where you were so we've been here twiddling our thumbs waiting for the moment we had to call the cops!"

I can't help but scoff at his words as I turn around to face him. He was the one that didn't text me back, he was the one that got bummed out over Kakashi driving me home the day of the accident instead of him and cut me off for no reason.

"What's so fucking funny Sakura? Do you know how worried I was! I thought HE found you last night because you were stupid and went to the Hidden Leaf!" He yells at me and I get fed the fuck up at the mention of the man we don't speak of."

"Shut the fuck up Gaara!" I can see Ino flinch at my outburst before excusing herself and heading out of the room, Gaara's eyes are shallow and angry, as if he is offended I am yelling at him. "You were the one that hasn't texted me in DAYS because you were butt hurt you didn't drive me home that night! Maybe if you weren't being a little bitch you would have been at the club with me and we could have avoided all of this!"

"Don't blame this on me Sakura! You're the one that is fucking around with your teacher and now look at you! I bet he did this to you!"

"We're not fucking around Gaara!" I scream at him as I drag my fingers through my short hair, "He didn't do this to me, that bitch Karin jumped me because I didn't want her in the club! She fucking beat the shit out of me and Kakashi was there! He took care of me and made sure I was safe! If he didn't show up I could have died Gaara," Tears flow down my face as words I didn't even know I need to say come out of my mouth, "But he was there and he picked me up out of the rain and took care of my wounds and gave me a safe place to sleep!" As I tell Gaara these things I can see his jaw clench tighter and tighter as he stands still as a tree before he cant take it.

"So what? You went to his house and then want happened huh? I know that the only reason Karin got the upper hand on you is because you were too fucked up, and if you were fucked up enough to almost get killed I know you were fucked up enough to fuck your teacher!"

"Is this really what we're talking about right now?" I can barely yell through my tears, "That I might have fucked my teacher? What about the fact that I am broken right now? Look at me Gaara," He avoids me, "Look at me!" I scream so loud he flinches at me as he turns to me, his eyes are sad as they see what they can through Kakashi's baggy clothes. Although I am clothed he can see my arm, and how it is blue and black, along with my terribly uneven, choppy hair.

I sigh out a broken breath, giving up on explaining myself. "I think you should leave." It hurts my heart to say this to Gaara, I never thought this would even be happening between us right now, but I will not be punished for doing something I didn't do, and I know more than anyone that nothing is happening between me and Kakashi.

I can see Gaara's shoulders drop before taking a deep breath and leaving the kitchen, I stare at my floor as I hear the front door slam so hard it shakes the picture frames on the wall. It's painfully Ironic that the pictures on my walls are of me and Gaara from over the years, and now I don't even know if we'll speak to each other again.

Ino walks into the kitchen, her footsteps light. She looks at me with a slight smile, her way of telling me it's okay. I don't return it. She comes up to me and takes my hand, she leads my to the couch and sets me down before heading back to the kitchen. She returns with a glass of water and sits down next to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She whispers and I cant help but shake my head. We sit in silence until I ask Ino for a cigarette. She obliges and I light it up right then and there in side the house. I HATE it when people smoke inside buildings but I may as well since it's hard for me to feel much of anything right now.

After a while of smoking in silence I finally speak up, trying to fill dead air, "So did you and Shikamaru have fun last night?" I expected Ino to blush at the words, so when she groaned and her face went still I couldn't help but feel worried.

"I'll be honest with you Sakura, most of my time at the club is a blur, I only remember bits and pieces." She shakes her head in shame and I cant help but smile at her human emotions.

"What's the last main thing you remember?" I ask her and she closes her eyes, trying to focus on anything that might help her place things together.

"They last real thing I remember is you stumbling because you had to pee, then I took some shots when you were in the bathroom and I can kind of remember us all taking a picture together, Naruto was trashed and all I really remember before I started blacking out was that."

I cant help but drop my jaw at her. How could she not remember everything that has happened? But yet again, alcohol is one of the best way to erase someones memory and I sit myself up. I slam some water and tell Ino everything that she missed, my words filling in her blanks. By the time I am done with telling everything up until me leaving the club Ino is cringing.

"That would explain why I woke up in Shikamaru's bed today," she says pinching the bridge of her nose, I almost spit out my water.

"You slept with him? As far as I know you didn't break up with Sai last night."

"Well I woke up in his bed to him almost naked but my clothes were hardly touched. I basically fell out of his bed and ran out of there as quick as I could before he could wake up." I watch her and she is genuinely confused about what happened, if she went home with someone else something terrible would have happened to her, it's a good thing Shikamaru is who he is.

"You know, Shika broke up with Temari last night." Ino's jaw drops at my words.

"Are you serious?" She asks completely dumbfounded. I nod back at her, a smile on my face.

"ohmygodohmygodohmygod," She repeats over and over as she wipes her hand down her face, and honestly I relate, I know that feeling all too well.

"Oh come on, you'll be okay." I cant help but giggle as I rub her back in an almost mocking manner. We both end up laughing for a moment before a silence settles and Ino looks at me.

"Sakura, what happened to you?" She eyes my arm and my terribly chopped hair. A ball forms in my stomach and I sigh, I had been trying to distract myself with Ino, I had been trying to forget the feeling of dread at the entire situation but alas, life isn't fair.

"Are you sure you wanna know?" I ask her as I look at a framed picture of Gaara and I when we were about 13, she nods, so I light up a cigarette and tell her.

When I say I tell her I told her EVERYTHING except for my history with the ANBU. I tell her about Sasuke, and last night, I also told her about me and Kakashi's moments together, his seeing me and Sasuke against the shed, the moment we had in my house the night of the accident, the way he took me to his house and cleaned me up last night. I told her all if it, and although I knew I shouldn't, part of me wanted to. I would never want Kakashi to loose his job over me or put his life in danger but, another evil part of me wants to get him in trouble for hurting me, although it's stupid and cruel, I am too. I would never go out of my way to jeopardize him, but if it happens to slip out that's what happens, even though I know that I am hurt now, I also know that I would fight to the ends of the earth to protect him and that's what pisses me off.

"I fucking knew it," Ino says and I cant help but gape at her. Her smug smile made me want to punch her but all I can mutter is, "What?"

"Did you really think no one see's the way you guys look at each other when you think the other isn't looking? Or how when he comes around you either get too quiet or too loud?" I blush slightly at her words, disappointed in myself for not hiding it better.

'Well it doesn't matter anyway, he 'ended' things with me," I put my finger up as an air quote and Ino shakes her head.

"Yeah I'm not so sure about that."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I ask, a painful look of curiosity on my face.

"Well to me it's undeniable that he cares for you, and you care for him, plus I haven't seen Hatake sensei around the same girl for more than a few hours the entire 3 years I've known him. He's still young so I bet some part of him is craving an emotional and physical connection with someone. It's simply the teacher student relationship that's stopping you guys-"

"-and Gaara" I cut in.

"and Gaara," She finishes and all I can do is stare at this girl I've known for months and see someone completely different.

"How the fuck are you so profound?" I ask and all she does is bat her eyelashes. We laugh and I think about her words. I know Kakashi cares, and he knows I return the feeling, but there are still boundaries. Not to mention Gaara, who I don't even recognize at this point, he has never yelled at me like he did today, he has never been this mad about anything I've done before.

"I must have had a foul look on my face because Ino grabs my hand. "Hey, let me fix your hair." She says and I snatch my hand away from her.

"Hell no, I don't trust you with my hair." I say slithering to the other side of the couch.

"Oh grow the fuck up you already look like shit, lets go to my house and I'll fix your hair for you. Besides I'm not sure you want to go to school looking like that tomorrow." I groan at the thought of school but agree to have Ino help me.

We head over to Ino's and she distracted her dad long enough for me to sneak in through the back door so he doesn't see me looking as fucked up as I do, it was fairly difficult climbing through her window considering how much my ribs were screaming at me, plus I was still in Kakashi's clothes, not thinking to change before leaving my house.

Once her dad is handled she meets me in her room before leading my to the bathroom and setting me down on the toilet. She gets out some hair cutting scissors and although I feel nervous about letting someone touch my hair I let her help me.

We're there for about an hour when my back starts hurting so much I think I'm gonna pass out. "Done!" She exclaims and she stands me up, taking the hair cutting shawl off of my shoulders. I turn around and I cant help but smile, she totally fixed my hair. She had to make it a little shorter to even all the ends out but she gave me layers and slight set of bangs to bring it all together. I hug her, thanking her for all she's done for me.

She tell me her dad left to work so we decide to just fuck around. We raid the fridge, my stomach finally stable enough to begin housing food. after we stuff ourselves with hangover foods we head to her room to watch blue tube but 3 seconds into the video we end up passing out. Turns out I woke up at about 8 am and Ino woke up at about the same time this morning, so when we laid down it was only 12 pm or so however, when we woke up it was about 5-6 and neither of us really knew who we were when we woke up.

We ate some more food before Ino drove me home, dropping me off. I thanked her for everything she had done for me and I went inside, only freeze as soon as I walked through the doorway. Right there, in the center of the floor waiting for me, was one of His crows. I could tell it was his, I watched him train his crows everyday, I knew many of the crows as well.

It watches me and I watch it back before it hops over to me. There is a small messenger scroll on his back. I make the calling click and the crow flaps his wings until his claws rest on my arm. I take the scroll off of his back and open it, only two words on it.

_'We're waiting'_

My adrenaline pumps, my body shakes, I start seeing black in my vision. He knows where I live, he probably knows my friends, he knows where I am.

I open the door and send the bird off barren of any message back. Immediately I go to my room and change my clothes, slight panic hitting me. I know what he is waiting for, I know what he wants.

I change into my workout clothes and slip on my running shoes. I'm too banged up to really work out, but I can still jog. I head out of the house and begin my cardio. He knows I'm in the competition, he knows where I go to school, it was only a matter of time.

A clarity falls over me and I pick up speed, everyone has been training everyday, including him, they are stronger than me. I pick up speed again to the point of everything hurting and I hold that speed. I need to get stronger.

I slam my locker shut, its harsh sound echoing through the empty hallway, everyone is in class now. I trained so hard yesterday that I showered and passed out without turning on my alarms, when I woke up at 10 I genuinely thought about not coming in, my bruises and muscles in more pain than yesterday.

With my books in hand I make my way to the last 20 minutes of English before it's lunch time. I fiddle with the ends of my hair, I wonder how people are going to react to it being short now. When Ino dropped me off at home yesterday I asked her to not tell anyone about what happened to me, it's not really anyone's business and I don't want them to fuss over me for something stupid, but I swear to god if I see Karin today I might beat the shit out of her.

I pull down the sleeves of my maroon red shirt, making sure all of the bruises are covered before opening the door to the classroom. The room is silent as kids look down at their papers, peacefully writing away until the door slams shut. Everyone, including Sarutobi sensei, look at me, their eyes silently burning holes into me.

I keep my head high and careless as I head to my desk, everyone's eyes following me. Is there something on my face? What the fuck is their problem?

"Thank you for joining us today Sakura." Sarutobi sensei mutters, with a smile on his old face. Everyone in the classroom goes back to what they were doing aside from a few guys scattered through out who were looking at me, but pretending not to.

"Sorry I'm late, I had some family matters pop up and couldn't get out of it." He knows I'm lying, I can see it on his smug old face, goddamn boomer.

"It's okay," he smiles, "I understand completely." I open my book to the page we left off last time to see what work I missed when Sarutobi sensei calls out to me.

"Sakura," I look up, "Short hair suits you." He smiles at me and I cant help but grin back. I look back down at my book and I cant help but feel warm about a compliment on my new hair, even if it was unplanned. The rest of the class goes by quick, before I know it I am getting my missed material from sensei and heading to lunch, hoping Karin will be there.

I enter in with the floods of people heading into the lunch room and I struggle to keep a neutral, pain free look off of my face as my sensitive body is bumped and jammed in between people. Once I'm in I stop everyone at our usual table and begin heading there before I stop dead in my tracks.

The fucking bitch. She has some fucking nerve showing up today. Did she think I wasn't going to show?

I stand and watch the table, icy rage flowing through my veins as I see Karin sitting at the table, MY table, with MY friends. She cackles as she tries to force herself under Sasuke's arm, but he seems less than amused. Everyone else at the table seems uncomfortable, including Naruto, who can almost always wear a smile.

Sasuke shrugs Karin off again, glancing just enough to see me. We make eye contact and I can see his blank face show something other than annoyance, I don't know what it is, all I know is that his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his skull. Karin looks at Sasuke and follows his eyes with her own. They go wide when they spot me and I cant help but grin like a madman.

Immediately Karin is on her feet but it's too late I'm already on top of her. She screams and it takes everyone a moment to figure out what is happening before they all jump to their feet, including Sasuke who make no effort to help Karin as I drag her by her long red hair across the floor. She thrashes and howls as I lift her up, my fist holding her up by the hair.

"Do you think I wouldn't come for payback?" I say before thrusting my fist into her nose. She slides across the floor slightly and the entire cafeteria gets silent aside from Karin's crying. No one makes a move to help her, not with the rage radiating off of me.

She hurt me, she kicked me while I was down. She was going to kill me. She was going to have her friends kill me over a guy who doesn't even care about her. She acts all tough but she doesn't even know what kind of game she is playing.

I grab her by the shirt that is now covered by the blood gushing from her nose. She screams and I throw her against the ground, her head hitting it hard. I can feel the smile on my face, and just like that, I get possessed by the darkness inside of me. I take a few steps and stand above the now crawling Karin as she cries and bleeds on the floor. I cant help but laugh at how helpless she is, not a single person is lifting a hand to help her. I lift my foot up and angle my heel above her ankle when darkness consumes me.

The darkness is blasted away from em at the sounds of my own screams. My body reacts instinctively at the pressure of someone on top of me. I scream and thrash but I can only feel. "WAKE UP SAKURA!" I hear his voice and immediately my eyes are open. It takes me a moment to realize what just happened. I blacked out, again.

Kakashi straddles my waist as his hands pin my arms down. His grip is destructively tight as both of our chests rise and fall, trying to regain breath we stare at each other. he has three large bleeding scrapes on his unmasked neck, his eyes filled with worry and...fear.

The sounds surrounding me click in and the first thing I hear is Karin screaming. I dare myself to look over at her and all I see is the group of students surrounding her, but no one is daring to look at me, not even my friends, who are also around Karin.

"Sakura we need to go." Kakashi says quickly and he gets up, his hands not leaving my wrists. I know exactly what he means, they cops are already on their way, I can be taken to jail because I'm an adult and she's a minor. Kakashi goes to pull me away while everyone's eyes are on Karin but I pull against him. His eyes shoot to me.

"Sakura what are you doing?" He asks but all I can do is look at his face and his features. He looks so panicked and upset but there is nothing I can do about it.

"I'm tired Kakashi." I say as I look at him, he just stares back at me as if I've gone crazy. He releases my wrists and I simply stand in front of him and bring my hands up to his face, he looks at me with such affection as I bring his masked lips to mine, them lightly touching before I pull away. "I love you," I whisper before getting on my knee's just in time for the cops to burst into the cafeteria followed by an EMT. I raise my hands as an officer aggressively cuffs me while reading me my rights. I don't even spare anyone a glance as I am dragged out through front of the school, people clamoring behind, trying to get a good photo of someone getting arrested. The officer grabs my head and places my into the vehicle when-

I shoot up straight in bed, my body covered in a cold sweat as gasp, my eyes dashing around the room. I am in my bed, still dressed in my running clothes from yesterday. I run my fingers through my short hair and look at my phone, it's the same time I woke up in my dream.

What the fuck just happened? I run my hands down my face as I remember the contents of the dream. It was so realistic, everything from the faces and emotions to the pain my body felt.

I put my foot on the cool floor next to my bed, trying to ground myself. I told Kakashi I love him. In my dream I kissed and told him I loved him. I can feel my face heat at the words but the overlying eeriness of the dream sits on my shoulders as I get dressed for the day, making a point to wear a different outfit.

I decided to wait that extra 20 minutes before entering the school, showing up at lunch time instead of going to English before hand. I also make the decision to head straight to Gym, the feeling of the school and the pattern in which everyone walked was exactly how I had experienced it the night before, and that scared me.

I was scared at what I would do if I went into the cafeteria and Karin was there. Everything was so real in my dream, and it was more than upsetting. So I head to Gym, making sure to avoid almost everyone that could possibly know me.

When I get to the Gym the lights are off and the building quiet, I cant help but frown before closing the door to lean against it. I light up a cigarette and pray no teachers walk my way. I couldn't handle getting in trouble today.

I make sure my long sleeved white shirt is to my wrists as I try to calm my heartbeat, everything a bit overwhelming today, the thought of getting caught smoking pumping my blood enough, not to mention I'll probably be seeing Kakashi soon.

"Good morning Sakura." I hear Kakashi's voice behind me and I cant help but jump out of my skin.

"What the fuck Kakashi?" I ask as I step on the cigarette I dropped.

"You should be more careful Sakura, if anyone else caught you you'd be on your way to Tsunade by now." He grins at me from beneath his mask, his hair more disheveled than usual. I look away, avoiding his eyes to keep my face from burning away, the image of me kissing him in my dream still burned into my mind.

"There are worse things to get in trouble for Kakashi." I mutter and I can see his body language change from the corner of my eyes. With his hand on the handle to the gym he pauses before speaking, his face determined to face the door.

"I don't think you should be calling my by my name Sakura." He swings the door open and holds it open for me. Annoyance builds up as I walk in through the door, but not before I turn towards his entering for.

"Touche Hatake sensei." My face is inches from his as I spit my words at him and I can smell him. I turn my back to him and begin heading towards the changing room.

"Ms. Haruno," I pause and the foreign words leaving his mouth and I turn towards him, the open space of half the gym separating us. "You wont be training today, your body still needs to heal."

I cant help but scoff at his words, even though they're true. "I will do as I damn please." I spit before heading into the locker room.

I brought my winter running clothes today since they were the only thing that covered my bruises. I move to tie up my hair when I realize there isn't anything to tie up, with a sigh and slam my locker and head out towards the equipment room, ignoring the presence of Kakashi in the corner. I know he is watched me all the way up until I started the treadmill.

I kept my workout light, my body groaning with each landing jog I took, but I wouldn't let it bring me down, although I kept increasing my speed, I couldn't go too hard for too long before I sat down and hydrated, making sure to stretch the best I could in my crippled state.

Kakashi ends up coming in about 20 minutes before the class is over and I can barely look at him. The feelings I have are a mix between anger, lust, I also feel a little insulted.

"How are you feeling today?" He asks handing me a bottle of water as I sit down on a bench,I don't accept it.

"How do you think Sensei?" I make a point to say sensei in an almost snotty tone and I can tell it affects Kakashi.

"There will be no training this week, your condition is too fragile." In seconds I am on my feet, the bitterness I have been feeling coming out in my words.

"I'm not the fragile one." Our eyes meet and I try my best to stay strapped to this earth.

"I beg to differ." He whispers and his smell overwhelms me again. I grind my teeth so hard I could have cracked a tooth had I not pulled away when I did. I sit back down with a huff and say nothing more. Kakashi strangely hovers, not saying anything for what feels like minutes and it only pisses me off more.

"Do you have any plans for Halloween?" Kakashi asks and I roll my eyes at his question. Halloween is in three weeks and I have already made plans with Naruto and everyone, but why the fuck is he asking? He was the one that wanted to completely cut things off between us why do my plans matter?

"Why do you want to know?" I ask and although I lace my voice with disgust I cant help but feel a small spark. A spark that maybe he will ask me to do something, a spark that he is willing to try for this with me.

"Our first match against Akatsuki High is on the 5th, 5 days after Halloween and I need to make sure that you will be rested and trained for the day." The spark I had is extinguished and replaced by something else, by motivation and unfinished business.

I quickly stand up and push past him, "I'll be ready." I say as I jog to the showers. This is the first time I have heard about our competition dates since he said they were still being decided, why did he only tell me maybe a month before hand?

I quickly shower and get dressed, ignoring makeup and heading straight back into the world. I zoom by Kakashi, my attention on my phone as I make a group chat between Neji and Rock Lee, the two others that are in this competition with me.

Immediately I make plans with them tomorrow, asking them if we can all spar.

* * *

**Hey Everyone! It has been exactly a month and 2 hours since I last updated and I feel really bad about it. My computer took a crap on me and I ****couldn't**** turn it on. I had this chapter and the next already typed up and ready to be posted when my computer just died. I got to save most of my computer info but I lost a lot too. I have the next chapter posted and surprise, it's a Halloween chapter I had typed up for October but with my computer dying I couldn't post it. It will either be up tomorrow or the next day or the next day but it will be up before the end of the month. **

**So now that all of my lame excuses are over lets talk about the chapter.**

**I bet what ****wasn't**** what you guys were expecting from Gaara, a lot of you might not be happy with him right now but I have to say it all comes from a place of love for Sakura, she is his sister and she means so much to him it hurts. **

**And like Ino is such a good friend. Her and Sakura will be much closer now that Sakura has cleared most of the air with her. **

**And we are slowly building up to Sakura's first ****competitive**** battle and i'm just gonna say I am really excited for it. There are gonna be a lot of people Sakura see's again and I swear to god I'm already in the feels. **

**Anyway I would like to thank,**

**Red Reaper88, Nikki Root, SaNcTuArYXXXXbLoSsOm, **

**tegz04, Krazykat16, and SamsaraMorningstar **

**for reviewing the last chapter, I loved getting the notifications that you guys reviewed. **

**Anyway that you for reading this chapter and I'll see you guys soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**\- THIS CHAPTER IS NOT EDITED-**

* * *

I have been training with Rock Lee and Neji for the past two weeks almost every day aside from the days when my ribs can hardly take it. I lied and told them that I pulled a muscle and that it acted up sometimes but a was taking relaxers for it. Neji wanted to bite my head off and said I would bring them down but Rock Lee was more than understanding. Even Guy sensei, our health teacher, came to train with us, spouting about the glory of youth and all of that. I learned that Sasuke and Karin went on a trip with Sasuke's family and wouldnt be back for a month or so, so I was confident walking through the halls of the school, racking my brain on a way to handle Karin when she came back. But I didnt have to worry or think about that now.

Training with everyone has worn me out and I have burned through more than 100 ice packs subduing the pain of my still sore ribs. I dont want to party tonight but I promised Naruto I would.

"Can you tell me why we're partying the night before Halloween and not on it?" I ask Ino as we walk down the costume filled aisles, each of us flipping the plastic packaged outfits.

"Naruto always throws a party the night before so the day of he can hand out candy to the kids." She holds up a unicorn onsie before scrunching up her nose and leaving it on the rack.

I nod at his sound logic and we continue strolling, after about 30 minutes I sigh in defeat, finding nothing relatively close to something I could wear, Ino on the other hand has her arms overflowing with possible costumes.

"Come on," she heads off to the dressing rooms and I involuntarily follow her. We enter one of the dressing rooms when Ino throws an armful of costumes my way.

"I couldnt tell what would look good on you so you have some options." I gape at some of the costumes she chose for me but she pays me no mind as she begins stripping. I roll my eyes and do the same until I am only in my bra and underwear. Since I've told Ino about what really happened she is the only one I have let see my bruises. Most of them have faded to an almost unseeable grey but the ones on my ribs are the worst, still blue and spotted.

I try on my first costume and absolutely dispise it. I take off the cowboy hat and the too small plaid bikini top, tossing them as well as the jean botty shorts into the discard pile and go to open the next one. This goes on for about 30 minutes and by the time I'm down to the last costume I'm sweaty and done with this.

"This one's cute." Ino says as she admires herself in the mirror. "I'm gonna get this one." She says as she eyes herself in the deep purple tuxedo bunny costume.

"Of course you are," I say with a sigh. Ino turns to me and frowns.

"What's your problem? You've been nothing but a bitch today when you have no reason to be. Is this about Kakashi sensei and how he is taking it easy on you or is it Gaara ignoring you?"

Any other day I would have snapped at her but her words were too true and my body is too tired to agrue with her, so I sit down on the dressing room bench and place my head in my hands. "Yes, all of it." Ino crosses her arms and sits down next to me, her fishnet covered thighs touching mine bare.

It's true that I have been upset about a few things. I reached out to talk to Gaara but he hasnt responded to any of my advances, I even sent Ino over to see if she could convice him to talk to me but he simply said he doesnt want to, and that pissed me off. After how he treated me he should have been the one who has been begging to talk to me.

And as for Kakashi, he has only offered to train me once he heard I was training with Neji and Rock Lee, even then he would barely left me lift weights without making up some excuse about how I'm not ready and how I should be taking it slow. Eventually I just gave up on trying to deal around his weird cryptic comments and looks and snapped, telling him that when he is really ready to train me he can come find me. I know that I was the one that cut things with Kakashi off, but the only way I can replace my lust is with anger and if thats what I need to do I'll do it.

Ino sighs before nudging me with her shoulder, "Everything will be fine, you just need a night to relax and have some fun." I can't help but crack a small smile up at her.

"I dont even have a costume yet-"

"-yet." She smiles and I stand as she hands me the last costume. I sigh and slip on the the leather and plastic costume, not even bothering to put on the thigh high socks or the veil that is designed to sit on my head.

Ino smiles viciously, "You are a child of God."

I cant help but smile maliciously with her. I was going to break hearts tonight.

When Ino and I rolled into the party, already buzzed from pregaming at her house, all eyes turned to us. We held back our giggling as we strode into Naruto's kitchen, trying to refrain from laughing at every Harley Quinn costume we saw.

Per usual Naruto was already stationed in his kitchen, his back was to us showing off his new nine tailed fox tattoo he ended up getting the night we all partied at the club. He was so fucked up that when he woke up the next morning he didnt even remember getting it.

We walk up to Naruto and I pinch his butt, Ino and I erupting into laugher as he turns around. "OH MY GOD SAKURA! INO!" Naruto picks both of us up and we immedietly begin flailing to be released, Naruto's bare chest already moist and muggy from the party.

"Nice costume Naruto," Ino says as she admired him in his tight black booty shorts accompanied with handcuffs clicked to his belt loop, a police badge hangs loosely around his neck.

"Thanks girls! Me and Hinata match!" At the mention of her name she appears next to Naruto, she is wearing a black and striped tight fitting minidress accessorized with a matching prisoners cap. "O-our c-costumes might b-be good b-but your g-guys are better." Hinata mumbles and Ino and I cant help but relish in the feelings of all eyes on us.

"Yeah you guys look great! Especially you Sakura, you're the hottest nun I've ever seen!" I sassily pose for them and they cheer me on, the white and black dress is short, the ends split so that if I bend over too far you can see my ass as well as my boobs. I decided to wear the tallest high heels I had, 'to make me feel closer to God'.

I bring my hands together and 'pray' as I batt my eyelashes, some guys in the corner of the room whoop and hollar at me and I cant help but feel my ego rize.

I grab a bottle of vodka off of the kitchen counter and hold it up in the air, "LETS GET FUCKED UP!" Cheers erupt every where, spreading through the house, I bring the bottle to my lips and chug heavily. A pit forms in the bottom of my stomach.

DRUGS by Lil Aaron blasts through the living room as everyone dances, yelling out the lyrics to the iconic song. "She only say she miss me when she come into the city, I only say I love her when I wanna fuck her. I only call her pretty when she's taking out her titties! I only say I love her when I wanna fuck her!" Ino and I yell in synch as we hold eachothers hands for dear life. Naruto throws himself into us as we yell the lyrics in sync, "I only hit her up when I'm taking drugs, I only hit her up when I'm taking drugs, I only hit her up when I'm taking drugs, I only hit her up when I'm taking drugs!"

I grind on Kiba, slamming the cup of water he brought me before discarding it to the ground. "Spend all my daddy's money making sure my nose stay runny, I only say I love her when I wanna fuck her, we pop a couple xannies now she's taking off her panties I only say I love her when I wanna fuck her!" Kiba and I playfully smile at eachother, our bodies just having drifted towards eachother.

After the first few rounds of shots in the kitchen Ino dragged my towards the pulsing of the living room where we found Kiba, Ten Ten, strangely enough Temari, who Ino avoided at all costs, and Sai, who showed up at the party a while before we did. Just like us almost everyone was already drunk, and when everyone except Ino decided to take more shots we moved as a collective to the dance floor. We were all dancing when Kiba decided to wrap his arms around my waist and pull me against him, my back to his chest.

Although our dancing was extremely sexual and the blurring lights made our energy more charged, neither of us had any expectations with eachother, although Kiba was practically dripping Pheromones and willing to hump anything that walked. But that made sense since he was dressed as a wolf, hardly any of his skin covered.

The song ends and I leave the dance floor, heading to the kitchen for some water to relieve my burning lungs. I take a solo cup and fill it up with water from the sink. I begin chugging it down when I feel a body slam into mine, causing the cup to fall out of my hand and into the sink.

"What the f-" I turn around only to find Ino, her eyes wide and her body breathing so heavily I thought her lungs might pop.

"We have a problem," she says her face flushed from the rush of the dance floor. I dont even get the chance to ask her what's wrong when she takes my arm and begins dragging me from the kitchen and back to the dance floor. She brings her face next to mine and points out into the dance floor. Because of the alcohol it takes me a minute for my vision to focus but once it does there is no denying that the silver puff of hair I see across and room is Kakashi.

My jaw drops and both every emotion possible and nothing flow through me while my mind races, but everything stops when I see a beautiful girl dancing with Kakashi. She is also dressed as a nun, but her outfit choice is much more modest than my own. Her short brown hair bops around her petite face as her and Kakashi dance.

I dont even know how to react. Part of me is happy to see him here, even though I still have gym with him we avoid eachother at every point we can, and with out him training me I miss the little things, but part of me is offended that he is showing his face here. I get that he's not that much older than us but he still shouldnt be partying with his students.

"Are you okay? What do we do?" Ino asks me but I cant rip my eyes from Kakashi and the girl he is dancing with in the group of people. Although they are surrounded they are both dancing as if all they see is eachother.

"Oh my god! Is that Kakashi?" I hear Naruto behind me and it spooks me enough to tear my eyes away from Kakashi and to him. However before Ino or I could say anything Naruto had already screamed out his name. With just my luck when I return my eyes to the dance floor Kakashi is already heading our way, the brown haired girl following behind him, their hands entertwined.

I desperately look at Ino but she is just as clueless with what we should do. As Kakashi gets closer and closer Ino speak without words, as if our minds are one.

What the fuck is he doing here?

I dont know Sakura, Naruto probably invited him.

But why did he have to be heeereree? And who is that girl with him?

I dont know Sakura! Do we need to run for it? We could probably use the excuse that you got sick and you need me to hold back your hair.

But it's too late. Kakashi and his date are already before us. Kakashi and Naruto loudly open their arms and hug eachother both of them patting the others backs. During this I look over every inch of him. His messy hair has gotten slightly longer. He is dressed in black from head to toe, matching the mask over his lips. My eyes are drawn to the color of white on his collar. There, underneith his collar is the white band that represents a holy persons calling. I inwardly scream.

What the fuck, of course he came dressed as a priest.

Kakashi turns his head to Ino and I and I could have pissed my pants from the way he looked at me. Although the look was only a second long it shook my to my core.

"Sakura, Ino, it's good to see you." All I could do was nod but Ino said something plesant I couldnt understand. Kakashi turns his attention back to naruto, but I can still feel his eyes on me, as if they were sneaking a peek from beneath his spiked hair.

"Naruto thanks for inviting us." Kakashi says and Naruto throws his arm around his shoulders, as if they have been friends for their entire lives.

"Of course Kakashi! You're always welcome in my home, but who's your date?" Naruto says calling out the silent elephant in the room that everyone but him can feel. I feel Ino's hand silently brush my shoulder blades in a comforting manner but it doesnt calm the empty pulsing ball of what I can only identify as fear is the bottom of my stomach.

"This is Rin." The small brown haired girl steps forward, Kakashi holding his hand out to becon she steps froward.

"It's nice to meet you all," she says bowing in an extremely elegant gesture. The world goes silent as I look at the woman in front of me. She looks mature but extremely beautiful and young. Her hair is parted in the middle, framing her almost flawless face, her brown caramel colored eyes glow and reflect the shine of the lights around us. Although I am wearing heels and she isnt she appears to be about my height, me being maybe a touch taller.

I watch her blush at something Kakashi says before she looks at him. He doesnt see it but I do, I know that look, they way her eyes gloss over and how she plumps her lips when she finds him doing something adorably amusing.

I feel myself drifting farther away from everyone with every secod that passes, And with every word spoken I can see the circle we are standing in get smaller, only where I was now stands Rin. They all laugh about something and I can fully see it, Rin is in love with Kakashi, and not the usual physical attraction he see's everyday. They have a connection, an unspoken bond, and she loves him incredibly.

"Sakura are you okay?" I hear Naruto mutter and I am broken out of my trance.

"uh, um." I glance around and everyone looks at me as if they are waiting for me to say something. "Haha yeah I'm fine. I just drank a bit too much, I think I need to go to the bathroom." I turn around, making my way towards they stairs. I can feel Ino besides me, following me. She knows my problem isnt that I drank too much.

She follows me as I make my way up the stairs and down the hallways, I can feel an ache in my chest but I ignore it, telling myself over and over again, he's not worth my tears, although I can feel me fighting those words with everything I have.

We make it to the large patio balcony we all played truth or drink on all those weeks ago. I immedietly take deep breaths of the cold air, trying to clear my head.

"Do you need anything from me?" I hear Ino say besides me. I close my eyes and immedietly open them when I feel as though the world is a blender and I am nothing but the fruit inside of it.

"Um, I'm okay. You can go back to the party if you want." I can see in her eyes that she is worried about me. And some part of that kills me.

I smile at her, "Go on, you dont need to be here holding my hand over something that doesnt really matter. Go have fun."

"Are you sure?" I chuckle at her words and look at her for a second, really looking at the person that has become such a close friend to me.

"I'm sure, if you're really so worried you could get me a few things? Like maybe a beer, a glass of water, a bag of chips and a few cigarette's?"

"Say no more!" Ino exclaims loudly causing the few people on the balcony to look at us before she begins jegging inside, she slams her shoulder into the door frame and both of us release a light laugh before she continues making her way.

When she is fully out of sight I turn around. The night sky is beautiful. Although it is Autumn the nights in Konoha are still plesantly comfortable, the cold never really hitting until a week or so into winter. I make my way over to the railing overlooking the large pool that is filled with screaming bodies and place my hand on it, using it as a support while I take off my now inconvenient heels. Once they are off I plop myself on the ground harder than I meant too, but the alcohol in my system told me I didnt feel a thing before I slithered my thighs in between the bars of the railing and dangled my feet off the edge.

I swing my feet and hum to myself enjoying the cool breeze when Ino comes back. Her arms full of much more than I asked for. "Here you go." She says setting down a pack of cigarettes, a couple unopened water bottles and full bag of family sized chips and an entire six pack.

"Ino this is way too much." I say but she sushes me.

"If I'm gonna leave you alone I want you to be comfortable and have everything you need. Also here is your phone, you left it in the kitchen. I have mine on me and its on vibrate so if you need anything call me." She pats her tittie where you can see the rectangular shape of her phone and I cant help but drunkenly smile at her.

"Thank Ino." She wraps her arms around me "He's not worth it," with a whisper she hugs me tight before stumbling off into the loud pulsing hallway and dissapearing. The sudden realism of what happened earlier sits on me and I try my best to focus on anything but the way Rin looked at Kakashi, and they way they were dancing together. I'm sure she is nice, she is probably so nice she puts even Naruto to shame, but that part of me thats jealous, the part of me that want's to be on Kakashi's arm, that part of me refuses to like her.

I open the new pack of cigarette's Ino brought me and I ask one of the other people smoking on the balcony for a lighter. Once I deeply inhale and hand the lighter back I place my arms on one of the bars that is wide enough and make myself comfortable, cracking open a beer.

"He's not worth it, he's not worth it, he's not worth it."

Time has passed but I havnt bothered to check to see how long I have been planted in my spot. I can tell it's past midnight becuase the entire energy of the party has changed into a sloppy mess like usual. Ino came up once to smoke and check up with me before when went back to the party and was never seen again. I have sobered up but kept my buzz going, having just finished sipping on my second beer in the time I've been up here.

I have had to decline drugs from multiple people during the while I have been up here, and it's starting to get a touch annoying. Like the guy next to me right now. He is so far got on horse tranqualizer that he doesnt even notice the drool that has seeped into his shirt while he has been talking to me.

"-and you see, that's why women can never be considered equals to men." I sarcastically nod my head, rolling my eyes at his idiotic rationalization. He opens his mouth to keep speaking but I cut him off.

"Did you ever think that the things you're saying are offensive? Or that maybe the things that are coming out of your mouth make you seem like the stupidest person alive? Oh wait, did you ever thing that maybe I dont want you to talk to me considering I havnt said anything in about 20 minutes?" Although I think I sounded so badass I know a few of my words got jumbled coming out, but none the less the guy stares at me, his wet mouth a jar and his eyes as wide as they can be with him on a narcotic.

He stares at me for a moment and goes to open his mouth when a smell surrounds me, immedietly the guy closes his mouth and tragically stands before stumbling away. I watch his figure before cracking open another beer and returning my eyes to the people covered lawn, all too aware of the male presence next to me.

"What do you want Kakashi?" I ask with absolutely no interest. I managed to get my mind off of him and when his face or anything else involving him happened to creep in on me I got pissed at it for being there. For clouding my thoughts.

"You took off so soon. I thought you had left before Ino told me you were just getting some air. But when you getting air turned into more than an hour I wanted to come looking for you."

I want to scoff at his words, but some part of me, some pathetic part of me is so happy he is even talking to me right now. "You dont need to worry, I'm fine, you should go back to your date." Okay the words coming out of my mouth sounded a little bitter but what does he expect from me? He knows where I stand.

He sighs, "She's not my date Sakura."

I look to him for the first time since he sat next to me and it takes all of my control to keep speaking, "Does she know that?"

He raises a perfectly shaped silver eyebrow an looks at me, a small twinkle in his eye. "We have been friends since childhood Sakura, anything that could have happened already has." I try not to let the adrenaline of dissapointment flow through my as I keep a serious voice, 'has already happened', meaning something has happened, and they were childhood friends.

"She's in love with you Kakashi. You play dumb but you arent stupid."

He is quiet for a moment, "I know she's in love with me, but I get lonely sometimes too Sakura."

I know that feeling all too well, so I cant hold it against him.

"So why are you hiding away up here instead of partying downstairs with your friends?"

"I didnt really want to watch a girl that wasnt me grind on you so I'm pretty sure you can connect the dots yourself." At this point I have nothing to loose and he knows my feelings.

He laughs at my words and I cant help but smile. This feeling is what I missed the past few weeks, the feeling of comradarie, a friend.

"Should we change that and go dance?" Kakashi's words make me whip my head to him, and that's when I get a good look at him. He is smashed. A light flush dusts his cheeks and his eyes sluggishly blink.

"Woah party animal slow down, buy me a beer first," I say handing him a beer. He cracks it open and asks for a cigarette. I light one up too and soon we are drinking and smoking, laughter roaring from us as we share stories from the past weeks.

"A-and Lee goes, 'what do you mean it's ugly?'"

"You mean to tell me he didnt realize that green spandex isnt something you should wear on a first date?!" Tears are in Kakashi's eyes as he holds his stomach, the pain of laughing over cumbering him.

"I told him she would see him and turn around! But he didnt believe me so he wore that on the date and waited the entire day for her to show and she never did!"

"Poor guy."

"Personally I think she showed up, saw him, and took off." I say finishing off the beer Kakashi and I shared after we each drank one of our own.

"Damn I sure miss a lot when I dont see you." Kakashi says soberly and I shrug.

"That's what you get for thinking I cant take care of myself."

"I dont think you cant take care of yourself Sakura, I just..." I look at him expectantly and he is quiet as if trying to find the right words in his drunken state, "I just didnt want me to be the reason your body didnt heal. You obviously have things you need to handle with the people at Akatsuki High, and I didnt want you training with me to be an excuse you use to not move on."

The fact that his words make so much sense pisses me off.

"Oh my god you make me so angry!" I growl running my fingers through my already messed up hair. In that moment I dont know what happened to me up I get up, "Fuck this, Come on Kakashi." He stands up as I pull down the edge or my dress that was riding too high.

"Where are we going?" He asks and I roll my eyes at him.

"Come on." I say grabbing his hand and leading him back into the house. With every step I take I cant help but get more annoyed at him. We slither through the house that is filled with people that are already too far gone.

No one bats an eyes as we enter the kitchen, and although the world is fuzzy and my body is both light and heavy at the same time, I dont spot Ino or Naruto, or anyone from our friend group. We reach the island fittered with bottles and empty cups and I get two shot glasses. "Sakura whatr you doing?" Kakashi asks as I pour two shots, one for each of us.

I hand Kakashi his shot glass and he takes it, his expression confused. I clink our glasses together, "Bottoms up Kakashi." I down my shot and slam the glass down on the table. Kakashi stares at me but downs his shot as I begin refilling mine. I hear him hiss and cringe at the alcohol.

"Not your taste Kakashi?" I ask as I take his shot glass and begin refilling it.

"I'm not good at mixing my alcohol." He says inbetween deep breaths, "Plus I'm taking shots with my student so you know who's getting teacher of the year." I cant help but give a light laugh before handing his now full glass back to him.

He drunkenly looks at the glass and back to me as if this is the most difficult descision he's ever had to make. "Cheers." I say one more time and we both take our shots. Once the second shot reaches my stomach I feel the alcohol really hit me and I blink a few times at Kakashi, who just blinks back.

"Fuck you Kakashi sensei." He crumples his eyebrows and places one hand on the counter to, what I can only assume, steady himself.

"What'd I do?" He mumbles with the slightest slur.

"You are always looking out for me and you're sho smart. You really look at things from every angle and I'm upset because I dont think I'm observant like you are." I dont even fucking know what I am saying at this point. I genuienally have no clue what words are coming out of my mouth. "But Kakashi, I really- no you already know how I feel about you, it's just redundant at his point. Kakashi I dont want you to think that I would ever use you as an excuse, I know what I need to do and I'm not gonna let you stop me." By the time I am done with my speech I am fully drunk and leaning against the counter just like Kakashi.

He looks at me and smiles beneath his mask. "Sakura I heard everything you said and I understood all of it but I have no idea what to say right now." I smile and nod my head, It's clear how fucked up he is.

"Sakura *hic* do you wanna..." My heart drops at the few words coming out of his mouth. Where is this coming from? WhAt?

"-do you wanna eat some chips with me?" He drops his eyes to the ground like a little kids asking for something he knows he is not supposed to have. Laughter roars from me.

"What the fuck kind of question is that?" I ask before turning and grabbing a bag of chips off of the counter behind me. "Let's fuck with dis." I say and Kakashi smiles before leading us to the living room. We sit down and devour the bag of chips, quite messily I must say before we slam hella water.

"Oh my god that was amazing," Kakashi sighs before discarding his empty water bottle onto the floor. I have to say, it is incredible to see this side of Kakashi. He is acting like a child, but he is still the strong man I am infatuated with. He is letting down his walls and melting the cold outershell he usually wears.

Out of nowhere he abruptally stands up, spooking the couple next to us.

"Are you okay? Are you gonna throw up?" I ask sitting up, my party mom mode immedietly kicking in.

He turns to me, his beautiful silver catching in the cool lighting of the house. Without saying anything, he extends his hand and I stare at it. I look up at him and he looks so soft, his features look so gentle and kind, yet the part of him that is scarred and bruised from whatever life has done to him is hidden, not gone but sleeping inside of him, completely forgotten. Before I know what is happening I am placing my hand in his, his kind demeanor tricking my body into moving on it's own without any knowledge as to what was going to happen.

"Let's go dance." He says quietly and I felt an overwhelming amount of happiness flow over me. I nod and we head to the dance floor.

I know if I was sober, I would be terrified to dance with Kakshi, but I'm not sober and I'm not scared so as soon as we hit the dance floor we begin dancing. We laugh and joke as we dance, just loving the feeling of everyone moving around us, but no one paying us anymind. I have my back to Kakashi as the music changes, the music having more bass and a different melody. We look at eachother, both of our eyes dark and unsure. The bodies around us grind around us, pushing us closer and closer together.

I try to avoid Kakashi's inky gaze but I cant help but get sucked in. There is a look of worry in his eyes, something unreadable, and as soon as I am about to say we should go sit down I take a deep inhale as I feel Kakashi's hand on my waist. He pulls me closer to him, to the point that our chests are touching. I drape my arms around his neck as he leans into me, placing a leg inbetween mind. Our breath mingles as we begin moving, slowly, sexually, without a single eye on us. Kakashi's hands are on my waist woving as we grind our groins, I travel my hands over his shoulders as he leans into me.

We breath and grind the entire song and then some. Immedietly I feel how hard his dick is once we start dancing, and that just makes my pussy melt. While we dance Kakashi and I look at eachother, the movement of his hands getting desperate as we move more and more, his scarred fingers grazing the short hem of my dress as he grabs my ass to push my into him harder. I cant help but pant like a dog, relesing a small moan that only makes him grab me tighter. I can feel the despiration in his body as as song ends and we separate. I can feel the heat on my face from how aroused I got dancing with him, hell I was practically humping his leg for three songs.

Kakashi is panting and his hair looks rough from me running my fingers through it, we smile at eachother, not knowing exactly what is going on.

But with my luck everything goes wrong at some point and the enivatable happened when I see a hand grab Kakashi's shoulder.

Quickly kakashi turns around and there's Rin, her innocent nun costume flawless, as if she hasnt been bumped in to at all by any of the people here.

"Kakashi where have you been? I've been waiting for more than an hour. Can you take me home?" She asks and I can feel some part of me die. Luckily she hasnt even glaced in my direction, which surpises me seeming as she looks completely sober.

Kakashi si quiet for a moment, not once turning to look at me before nodding, and telling her he will meet her at the car. I am so dissapointed right now. I will always be grateful for the time I shared with Kakashi tonight but it is ending too soon. I wanted to do so much more with him, I wanted us to jump in the pool and do body shot's and have a night to remember, but it seems like I'll be the only one that will view this night as memorable.

Rin nods at Kakashi and walks away, a small sheepish smile on her lips. Kakashi watches her walk off and all I can do is stare at his back, waiting for the moment when I have to thrown on a fake smile.

He slowly turns to me in the chaos of people and as expected I have my smile up and ready to go.

"You taking off?" I ask and Kakashi nods at me.

"I'm sorry Sakura I completely forgot she was here. Do you need a ride home? I can drop you off on the way."

He has no idea how hurt his words are making me.

"No Kakashi I'll be fine I planned on spending the night here anyways." He nods and I let my smile drop a little bit, "Goodnight Kakashi." He smiles back, "Good night Sakura." And like that he turns away and moves through the grinding bodies as if they arent even real. Each step he takes makes time slow down a little but. And I forget who I am, I forget where I am or what is happening, I forget who he is and who I am to him. The only thing I know, is that I am obsessed with this man, and I need every bit of him.

"Kakashi!" I yell as I run after him, he doesn't have a moment to react before I grab his arm and whip him around to face me, he has a look of confusion him face before it transforms into shock, and my lips place a light kiss on his. I pull away and look at his with a smile before I see the crushing look of horror on his face. And it all comes rushing back to me.

Who we are, what is happening, what I just did and how it's the worst thing I could have done. Immediately regret fills me, the only good thing is that no one is paying even the slightest bit of attention to us.

I stare at him with my jaw dropped at my action and Kakashi does the same. "I-" I start but dont even know what to say. "I shouldn't have done that, I- I'm so sorry." I mutter as tears prick my eyes. I messed up, I royally messed up.

Kakashi's eyes are hidden beneath his hair and I fear for the worst when he finally looks back up at me. "You're right," He says and I can feel a tear stream down my cheek. "I should have made the first move." I have no time to react to his words. No time to wipe my eyes before I feel the soft touch of, not mask, but his lips on mine. It takes me a second to realize what's happening but every part of me that has been wanting this for the last few months takes over. I close my eyes and our lips crash against each others. Our tongues dance together and I moan into his mouth, his hand sliding up to grab the back of my head to push us closer together.

He tastes like peppermint and starlight.

* * *

**Hey guys, so I m sorry for the update ****being**** 3 months late and not even edited. I am going through quite a few medical and mental problems and have not been able to motivate myself to write or even be a real living person. **

**I love all of you and all the support I have ****received**** from you while writing This Girl Can't be Boxed, but sadly I am officially putter this story on Hiatus. I do not know when I will continue the story but right now there is too much going on and needing to work on this story has bee a stress for me. I love you all and I hope you will hold on for me to get my shit together. **

**I would like to thank,**

**RedReapper 88, Nikki Root, Cruisegirl86,**

**koolkidSwaggy, and Guest**

**for reviewing the last chapter, you all mean so much to me. 3**

**Hold on for more TGCB in the future!**

**Bye Bye!**


End file.
